


The Black Raven

by Lmillay



Category: Vikings (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 73
Words: 75,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmillay/pseuds/Lmillay
Summary: Ivar married her out of stratergy but she proved to be a better wife than he imagined.---I struggle with descriptions, appreciate any feedback and love kudos. Thank you for reading.





	1. Chapter 1

In his life, there was never another woman like her. She was fierce, brave and intelligent. Had she been a man, she would have ruled many kingdoms. Yet she was born a woman, the daughter of a Scotch chieftain and the youngest of 7, the rest of the 6 being brothers. She had the undue burden of being the birth that killed her mother and though many men would shun her for this, her father did not. He taught her the same as the boys, she learned sword, ax, and bow just as well as weaving, cooking and caring for the house. It gave her father a laugh to see her struggle with the weaving but out parry her brothers when it came to the sword or any weapon for that matter. Where she failed as a woman with maternal and housekeeping, she had the strength of being beautiful. 

Many men were happy to see past the fact that she could most likely kill them if she wished and see her beauty, it was known throughout the land. As she grew, her father garnered more and more requests for her hand in marriage, he denied them all. She was not the type to be married to a simple man on a farm or a simple warrior, he knew there were far greater things in her future. She was giving free reign, just like her brothers, to ride her horse as much as she wished, to roam as far as she wished and even to join them in battle when she reached the age. She was, as you would imagine, the apple of her father's eye. And as much as he knew she was destined for greater things, he had never expected her destiny to be in the form of a man.  
\---  
 _For far across the sea_  
Lies the destiny you seek.  
And it shall come upon black sails and death.  
\---  
This was the prophecy she had received when she sought the local seer, it gave her no comfort and no hint of what she wanted. Instead, it filled her with questions and confusion. She had never thought to be married, no man had ever come close to interesting her and her outwitted many of them while in conversation, they bored her. Her father had never forced any man upon her, she thought he'd much rather she remain unmarried and by his side. She was happy to never marry, she was happy to fight for her land and her people until her dying breath. Her brothers teased her about it, claiming she'd remain a virgin all her life and that no man would ever want her soon. She knew their jealousy lay with her skill with weapons and she knew they despised her for her father's affections, something she could not control.  
To rid herself of her taunting brothers, she would take her steed Murchadh out to ride as far as he would take her, from woods to the cliffs that dove into the ocean and only return, many times unwillingly, for her lessons on weaving. At her age, many girls were done with weaving lessons but she could not manage it, she struggled with it. Put a sword, an ax or bow in her hand, her skills were obvious. Sit her in front of a loom and she'd make a tangled mess of the yarn.  
It was on one of these rides she first caught sight of her destiny. She had just turned 17, an age her father worried over, soon it would be the law of the land that she marries and though he was chief, he could not change laws just for his own family. At her next birthday, she would force to be married and he had prayed to the gods, begging them to bring her destiny to their shores. So as she sat upon Murchadh, him pawing at the earth impatiently, her blue eyes watched the strangely designed ship sail closer to shore, its black sail billowed in the wind and the men upon it who seemed barbaric. She turned her horse and rode home, wanting to warn her father. She found him quickly, told him of what she saw and he quickly readied his men, preparing for an invasion.  
"Who do you think they are father?" she asked as she walked beside him.  
"The Northmen, they are known to invade the shores of the south and it was only a matter of time before they came here," he said.  
"The Northmen? They have been beaten back from our shores many times but they still seek to plunder our treasure?" she asked and her father nodded.  
"They are not the brightest but we will fight them again," he said.  
The Northmen, at least these Northmen, had not come to battle as they were to find out, at least right away. Instead, they wished to speak to her father and make allies with him. They were lead by three brothers, announcing themselves as the son of Ragnar and though the name sounded familiar, it was foreign to her shores. Her father seemed aware of it and it seemed to give him respect for the three brothers. He invited them to feast and stay within their village walls. She was leery of this but she trusted her father's judgment. As they sat at the table that night, the guests of honor sat beside her father and she sat to his other side, she eyed them all. The eldest, as it seemed, was handsome but he also seemed shrewd, more so than his brothers. The middle, Hvitserk, seemed more jovial than his brothers and made jokes with his father, something that endeared her father to him. The youngest, Ivar, seemed the angriest but the most intelligent. He kept his eyes on her as much as she kept her son him. He was crippled, his legs did not work but he carried himself as any warrior would. She had not seen anyone like him when children in her land were born with a crippling feature such as he, they were left to die in the hills or killed. Yet his father had seen fit to keep him alive and she wondered if he regretted doing so or if Ivar had proven his merit. He did the most speaking and she admired his words. Though they were filled with venom, they were well thought and well placed. After the initial conversation was had, her father focused on Ubbe who was closest to him and she attempted conversation with Ivar.  
"You say you are sons of Ragnar, that name is familiar to me, why?" she asked, and Ivar eyed her carefully.  
"Have you not heard of our father, Ragnar Sigurdson?" he asked, and she shook her head.  
"That name has not reached our shores," she said, and he raised his eyebrows.  
"Then you are sadder for it, my father was a great Northman warrior and took our people further than we had ever been before," he said.  
"He sounds like a brave man, has he sent you here while he is elsewhere?" she asked, and Ivar studied her still, silent for a moment.  
"My father was killed by the cowardly king Aelle," he said.  
"I am sorry to hear that, I would have liked to meet Ragnar Sigurdson," she said and he nodded, taking a drink from his cup. Ivar nodded and glanced down the table.  
"As many would," he said and she stared at him for a few moments before leaning back in her chair. He seemed quite full of himself and of his family greatness. Perhaps a conversation with him was futile.


	2. Weaponry Demand

The following morning she was in the stable preparing her horse for a ride when she heard a sound behind her and looked. Ivar stiffly made his way into the stable and she looked back to adjusting her horse's girth.  
"Do you follow me, Ivar," she said and Ivar stopped in the doorway, she looked again at him.  
"Where are you going?" he asked and she studied him for a moment. Her breath formed a cloud in front of her, the morning air was cold but she was used to this weather, it did not seem to affect Ivar either.  
"I am going for a ride in my country," she said and tightened the girth, putting two fingers beneath it to make sure Murchadh still had breathing room.  
"Show me your country," he said and she sighed, shaking her head.  
"Is that how you speak to people? Demand instead of asking?" she asked.  
"If I want something," he said and she laughed.  
"Does that often get you what you want?" she asked, putting a hand on her hip and holding his eyes.  
"Usually," he said. "And if it does not, I use other means," he said, resting a hand on the ax at his side. She laughed and shook her head.  
"Well I hate to tell you, Ivar Ragnarson but in these lands, you are no one but a foreigner," she said and put her foot in the stirrup, pulling herself up. "And your weapons will fail you," she said and looked down at him, she could see he was not happy with her words.  
"Show me your country," he said and again but she shook her head, gathering the reins in her hand.  
"Not without a please," she said and pushed her horse into a trot, leaving the stable. She laughed as she glanced over her shoulder and saw Ivar planning his revenge. Perhaps his demands worked wherever he came from but she was not going to be bossed around by a crippled boy. She turned back to the front and leaned forward, Murchadh ran faster.


	3. Speaking to the Sons of a God

Ubbe was the kinder brother, he sought her out and was happy to tell her the tales of his father when she asked. He did not boast in them but he did his father proud with his words. She was fascinated by Ragnar Sigurdson and even more so by his first wife, Lagertha. She seemed fearless, intelligent and respected, all things she strove for.  
"Tell me more of Lagertha, she was your mother?" she asked as they sat in the hall, drinking mead and enjoying each other's company. Ubbe smiled and shook his head.  
"No, she was not. She is my eldest brother Bjorn's mother but my, as well as my younger brother's mother, was Aslaug," he said and she shook her head to signify she did not recognize it. "Lagertha was Ragnar's first wife, she helped form Kattegat to what it is today," he said and she leaned over the table, intently listening.  
"She sounds fascinating, is she still alive?" she asked, knowing both Ragnar and Ubbe's mother were dead.  
"She is, she lives in Kattegat," he said.  
"I would like to meet her one day," she said and Ubbe smiled, studying her for a moment.  
"I think you would get along with her," he replied and she smiled, proudly.  
"Why is your brother Ivar so angry?" she asked after taking a drink and looked at Ubbe, who laughed.  
"He is a crippled son of Ragnar, who would not be angry?" he asked and she shook her head.  
"But he cannot control that, he should not dwell on it," she said and Ubbe laughed, seemingly to himself.  
"Perhaps not but he does, it is also his strength as well as his weakness though," he said and his eyes rose to hers. "Many doubt Ivar because of his crippled legs but that is their first mistake," he said and she smiled at him.  
"Do they have time to make others?" she asked and Ubbe laughed, shaking his head.  
"No, no they do not," he said and she smiled. The door at the end of the hall opened and Ubbe's brother Hvitserk entered, hand resting on his ax that hung off his belt.  
"Aren't we all getting friendly in here?" he asked, stopping by his brother and looking between the two.  
"I was just telling stories of our father," he said and Hvitserk eyed her as though he did not trust her, nor understood why she would want to know. "But she is more interested in Lagertha," he said.  
"That is a shame, I thought you quite attractive," he said and she laughed, shaking her head.  
"Not in that manner, she is a strong and powerful woman," she said and Hvitserk sighed, shrugging his shoulders.  
"I suppose, Ubbe, Ivar wants us to meet," he said and his eyes shifted to her. "To speak of certain matters," he said and Ubbe nodded, finishing his drink as he stood.  
"If you will excuse me, princess," he said and gave her a short bow, she watched them leave the hall. Ubbe interested her very much, he was quite handsome and carried himself in a humble manner, she could think of ways she could put him to use.


	4. Words of War

She stood behind her father, her eyes on Ivar as he glowered after her father spoke and he appeared a spoilt child who was not given his way.  
"I do not need your alliance, I come here to help you," Ivar said and she heard her father laugh.  
"I thank you for thinking of me, but we have defended our shores from your kind many times and will do so again," he said, and she could see the anger radiate from Ivar's eyes, she looked to Ubbe. His eyes were on his brother warily, as though he had seen this play out before and knew what came next.  
"Then we will invade your shores and see if you can hold to that, old king," Ivar spat and quickly three of the seven siblings drew their swords. The brothers looked to them and then back to the King, who was sat back in his chair in thought.  
"I knew the stories of your father before you reached our shores, Ivar and I must say, he was a far better man than you," he said, and Ivar growled.  
"You shall come to cower when you hear the name Ivar the Boneless," he said, and she rolled her eyes. "Brothers, there is nothing more for us here," he said and rose slowly, stiffly walking from the room. She stared at his leg braces that were tightly bound to his legs and then looked up as she felt eyes on her, Ubbe stared at her. He glanced at his retreating brothers and then back to her, leaving. She watched him march from the hall and sighed sadly, she had hoped there would be more between them.  
"That boy needs a good knocking," her father said, and she smiled at him, resting a hand on his shoulder.  
"If he invades our shores, I am sure he will get it," Fearghas, her eldest brother, spoke and she looked back to the door as it shut.  
\---  
She was deep in sleep, buried beneath her furs and the fire in the fireplace had dwindled down when she heard the first footstep. She kept her eyes closed, her fingers deftly grabbed her dagger and she waited patiently, hearing the old wooden boards creak under the weight.  
"Caoimhe," a voice came, she rolled over, dagger still in hand but not raised, Ubbe stood there.  
"What are you doing in here?" she asked, looking around but saw no one else.  
"I could not speak to you this afternoon and I could not leave Ivar's sight afterward, he thinks I have warmed too much to you," he said and sat on her bed, she sat up.  
"And have you?" she asked, and he glanced down at her hand with the dagger still in it.  
"A woman who sleeps with a dagger? How could I not?" he asked, and she smiled.  
"Your brother is a fool to anger my father and my brothers, we have never been defeated in battle," she said and Ubbe sighed.  
"It is the one downfall to following Ivar, there are times his anger speaks before his mind is allowed time to think," he said. "But I will calm him, I will speak to him," he said and Caoimhe looked at him, clearly in disbelief. "It may not do good, but I will talk to him," he corrected, and she laughed.  
"Why are you here in the dead of night?" she asked, and he smiled.  
"Perhaps I have not been obvious as I thought?" he asked, and she studied his face, handsome in the dim light. He moved closer to her, resting his hand on the dagger and his lips pressed against hers, she closed her eyes to his touch. The kiss turned hungry soon enough, he laid her on the bed and she embraced him.  
\---  
The sun broke across their naked bodies as they slept, Caoimhe was the first to wake and she blinked her eyes, smiling as she saw the sleeping Ubbe. He was handsome even in his sleep and she ran her fingertips down his back, his skin shivered at the touch. His blue eyes opened and focused on her, he smiled.  
"Good morning, princess," he said, and she smiled. She had told him not to call her princess, they did not have these titles in her land, but he insisted. "Did you sleep well?" he asked as he rolled on his back and rubbed his eyes. She studied the scars on his chest and ran her fingers carefully over them. "Do not be shy, they have long since closed and do not hurt," he said, and she glanced up at him, smiling. She leaned down and ran her lips over them, she heard him sigh happily.  
"Will you brother not wonder where you are?" she asked.  
"He will, it is why I must go," he said, and she kissed him.  
"Perhaps not just yet?" she asked as she climbed over him and he smiled, resting his hands on her hips.  
"Perhaps not," he agreed, and she smiled as she pushed herself down on him, he closed his eyes in pleasure.


	5. The Faux Dowry

"It is Ubbe, father," Caoimhe said as she sat beside her father and the old king looked at her. His hair had gone grey and wispy in his age, his beard filled with white as much as there was once brown. His blue eyes looked tired with the world he had seen, and she reached out, taking his rough hand. He still wore the ring he married her mother with and she smiled seeing it, he had never loved another.  
"It is Ubbe, what?" he asked, and she saw the tenderness in his eyes, it was only there when he looked at her.  
"It is Ubbe I wish to marry," she said, and her father stared at her.  
"So quickly?" he asked, and she nodded.  
"The seer told me my destiny would come on black sails and it is their ship that carries the black sails, I am meant to marry him," she said.  
"But how can you be so sure? There are two other brothers," he said, and she laughed.  
"One is Hvitserk, he is too interested in drinking and games for me and then there is Ivar, he has a heart of black and I do not think he would be willing to marry," she said, and her father smiled.  
"Well we will ask him," he said, and she smiled. "As long as you are sure," he said, and she knew he was unwilling to see her married, carried off to another land.  
"I am, Ubbe is humble, wise and kind," she said.  
"And handsome from what I hear from the female servants," he said with a wink and Caoimhe blushed, lowering her eyes "We will figure this out, my daughter," he said, patting her hand and she smiled at him, hugging him.  
"Thank you, father," she said and left the room.  
\---  
"Ubbe?" Ivar asked, staring at the king and he nodded. Ivar looked to Ubbe and the eldest brother averted his eyes, knowing the judgment held in Ivar's gaze. Ivar sighed and looked back to the king. "While I take great pleasure in this, I do not think it is what you wish to hear, my brother Ubbe is married already to another," he said, and the king looked to Ubbe.  
"Married to another and in my daughter's bed?" he asked and Ubbe's eyes quickly snapped to the king.  
"I did not think you knew," he said, and the king laughed.  
"These are my walls, I know everything that happens within them," he said. "You have slept with my daughter and now you must offer some sort of payment if you do not wish to marry her, she cannot be seen as a whore," he said and Ubbe's eyebrows raised.  
"A whore? For sleeping with a man?" he asked.  
"My daughter is not like the normal women of my land, she is the daughter of a chief and has the greatness to live up to, you have taken some of that from her," he said and Ubbe glanced at Ivar, he clearly was taking too much pleasure in this.  
"What sort of payment?" Ubbe asked and the king stroked his beard, pondering.  
"Twenty silver ingots," he said, and Ivar snorted.  
"Your daughter isn't worth 10," he said, and the king held his own temper, eyeing Ivar.  
"You are outnumbered son, I would mind your tongue, I have several who would be more than happy to rid you of it," he said, and Ivar scowled, the king look to Ubbe.  
"I do not have that with me," Ubbe said.  
"That is fine, you will stay here, and your brother can fetch it, I am sure you have in your camp," he said and Ubbe studied him. He had not been aware the king knew they had made camp before advancing here and Ubbe also knew that he had the silver in the camp, from the last raid. "Or perhaps my men will fetch it? I am sure they will be interested in other items you may have," he said.  
"We will get it," Hvitserk said quickly, earning the glare from both his brothers.  
"Perhaps we will just leave Ubbe behind," Ivar said and the king stared at him.  
"You would leave your own brother behind to avoid paying for his deeds?" he asked, and Ivar shrugged.  
"It was not me that laid with your daughter, why should I have to pay?" he asked.  
"Brother," Ubbe started but Ivar raised his hand.  
"We will get the ingot and return but I will expect an alliance in return," he said, and the king paused but nodded.  
"I can agree to that," he said, and the chairs scraped backward as Ivar stood with Hvitserk.  
Hvitserk clamped his hand on Ubbe's shoulder as Ivar left and held his brother's gaze.  
"Do not put a child in her before we return, brother, I cannot imagine how much that will cost us," he said and squeezed Ubbe's shoulder again before following Ivar.


	6. A Married Truth

Caoimhe angrily thrust her sword against her brother's, knocking him back and he growled, slamming his blade into the ground.  
"You are cheating!" he shouted, and she laughed.  
"Cheating? How does one cheat with swords?" she demanded, and he shook his head, slicking his shoulder-length brown hair back.  
"I don't know but you're managing it," he said and took the cup from the servant, downing the water.  
"You are just upset your sister is winning," her father's voice came as he entered the yard and they both looked to him. "She has always been a better swordswoman than you," he said, studying his youngest son and Aodh grabbed his sword from the ground, shoving it in its sheath.  
"You have always favored her since the day she killed our mother," he spat and slammed his shoulder into his father as he stormed past, the king sighed. He turned his eyes to his daughter, he saw the guilt in her eyes as it often appeared whenever that memory was brought up, but he chose not to address it, no more words could be spoken in comfort that hadn't already been spoken.  
"I have spoken with Ubbe," he said, and the guilt was gone, the hope showed in her blue eyes. "I am sorry to tell you he has already been married to another," he said as he walked closer to Caoimhe, resting a hand on her shoulder and she shook her head.  
"But he laid with me," she said, and her father nodded.  
"Yes, I know. So instead I have declared he must pay you 20 silver ingots in retribution," he said, and she shoved her father's hand off her shoulder, shaking her head again.  
"I do not want his silver, I wanted his wedding vow," she said and stormed from the yard much like her brother had moments before. The king watched her depart and sighed, stroking his beard.  
"I think you have suffered a better fate than me, Isobel," he muttered, addressing his dead wife and left a different way, avoiding his children.  
\---  
The doors to the hall slammed open, causing Ubbe to jump in his chair and he looked over his shoulder, his eyes landed on a very angry looking Caoimhe.  
"You are married!" she shouted, and he stumbled quickly to his feet, cup in hand.  
"Before you get upset, let me explain," he said, raising a hand and she shook her head as she advanced on him, sword in hand.  
"There is nothing to explain, you have treated me as a whore!" she shouted and swung her sword across the table, flinging objects across the room. "I should castrate you here and now for your insult!" she shouted again and swung at him, he barely missed it.  
"Caoimhe!" he exclaimed, struggling to get his ax from his belt but she was quicker, and the tip of her blade sliced his face, blood immediately spilled from the wound.  
Aodh and Lockie stood in the doorway, watching their sister attack Ubbe.  
“Should we stop this?” Lockie asked and Aodh shrugged.  
“One less Northman to fight,” he said and Lockie looked back to the scene. He watched as Ubbe tried to match her sword with his ax and getting cut when he missed.  
“What is going on?” Kentigern asked the eldest brother and Aodh sighed.  
“And like that, my afternoon is boring again,” he said, wandering off and Kentigern looked at him then to the scene.  
“You are letting this happen?” Kentigern demanded of Lockie as he moved into the hall. “Caoimhe! Stop!” he shouted, and she paused, looking back at her eldest brother. Ubbe had his axe raised in self-defense as Kentigern moved towards them and he quickly disarmed his youngest sister. “This is no way to handle yourself, father has settled the matter and you must let it be,” he said, and she shook her head.  
“He slept with me as a man would sleep with a whore!” she exclaimed.  
“I did not! There was no payment!” he shouted.  
“You are lucky I do not have my sword, or you would be holding your manhood in your hands!” she shouted and left the hall, leaving Kentigern with her sword.  
“I think it is best for you Ubbe, if you retire to the rooms that have been provided to you and perhaps stay there until your brothers return,” he said and Ubbe nodded, putting his axe back on his belt. He left the hall and Kentigern turned to Lockie. “And you should have stopped that, you knew our father had already made a ruling and you also knew the consequences of letting her harm Ubbe,” he said.  
“Aodh said we should leave it, that it’d be one less Northman to kill,” he said in defense and Kentigern shook his head.  
“And when has any of us ever listened to Aodh? He is bitter, he will always wish for war,” he said and Lockie sighed.  
“You are right, I am sorry,” he said and Kentigern smiled at his younger brother, rustling his hair.  
“You are just lucky no harm came while you were watching,” he said and Lockie nodded in agreement.  
Ubbe was then kept to his room, in fear of Caoimhe’s anger and in two days’ time, the brothers appeared with his payment. Hvitserk carried it into the hall behind Ivar and the chest was placed before the King, who nodded to one of his soldiers to open it. The chest was opened, and the silver glimmered, the soldier counted it nodding to signify it was all there.  
“Your payment is made, you may have your brother,” the king said and the doors behind him were opened, Ubbe walked out with two guards behind him  
“What has happened to your face?” Hvitserk asked and Ubbe glanced at Caoimhe who stood behind her father, hand on her sword. “Ah, well I am sure it was nothing that was not deserved,” he said and smiled, slapping Ubbe on the back.  
“We have our alliance as well?” Ivar asked, and the king nodded.  
“With limits,” he said.  
“Limits? This was not discussed when we agreed to the silver,” Ivar said, and the king sighed.  
“I have had time to think,” he said.  
“What limits are they?” Ivar asked.  
“We will not sail with you, our men shall not leave our shores, but you have housing, men on land to aide you,” he said.  
“What good does’ men on land do when all my enemies are at sea?” he asked, and the king shrugged his shoulders.  
“I am sure you will encounter other chieftains that are not so friendly to you in these lands, that is where we will support you,” he said.  
“So, what you are saying is that you wish me to do your dirty work in defeating rival chieftains?” Ivar asked.  
“We will split the treasure,” he said.  
“And the land?” Ivar asked, and the king fell silent. “Ah, so it is only treasure you are willing to alliance yourself with, I want land as well, “he said, and the king shook his head.  
“I am not a fool, Ivar, I know if you are giving even a small foothold in this land, you will try to conquer it all,” the King said.  
“Then will you not be glad to have an alliance with me?” Ivar asked, and the king quieted again, studying Ivar. Caoimhe knew he had stumped her father, he could either deny the alliance and declare war with the Northmen, which then Ivar would take special favor in destroying them. Or he could agree to the alliance, allowing the Northmen to encroach on the land and inch by inch, take it over.  
“You will never try to take my lands?” the king asked, and Ivar nodded in agreement. “So be it, there is no other way,” he said, and Ivar smiled.  
“I am glad wisdom has won here instead of pride,” he said and Caoimhe saw her father’s shoulders go rigid. To be spoken to like that by a man so young, she knew her father detested Ivar, but he was running the show. “I will also make right what my brother has done and marry your daughter,” he said and Caoimhe felt her heart freeze mid-beat.  
“You’ll what?” the king asked.  
“Your daughter, I want to take her for my wife,” he said and Caoimhe felt her knees weaken.  
“You want to marry my daughter? Why is that? You have shown her no interest,” he said, and Ivar smiled, Caoimhe did not like that smile as he leaned forward in his seat.  
“It is to assure you do not negate our alliance,” he said.  
“So, my daughter will be your pawn?” he asked, and Ivar shrugged, leaning back.  
“If it is how you see it,” he said, and his eyes raised to Caoimhe, studying her. “She is beautiful, though she will have no reason to fight as she will oversee house and children,” he said.  
“I do not know if I can agree to those terms,” the king said, and Ivar sighed.  
“Perhaps I cannot give you an alliance then,” he said, and the king shook his head, rubbing his eyes.  
“You have asked for too much for too little in return,” the king said.  
“Too little? Your people will be protected by my men, your lands kept safe and your daughter given a place of honor with my people, what else could you expect? It is not like your kingdom is of any true greatness, it is just a good strategy.” He said.  
“I will not marry you,” Caoimhe said.  
“You will,” Ivar stated and Caoimhe shook her head.  
“I could not marry you, you are a crippled, cold-hearted demon,” she said, and Ivar narrowed his eyes at her but retained his temper.  
“It is not your decision to make, it is your father’s,” he said, and his eyes returned to the king.  
Caoimhe looked to her father and was surprised to see he was considering it.  
“Father you cannot be serious! He is a monster!” she exclaimed, and the king sighed.  
“You will have to be married next year, daughter and Ivar is right, you would be given a place of honor and I can rest knowing you are taken care of,” he said and pulled his daughter closer to him. “Plus, he is a cripple, I do not think there will be much work for you in that department,” he said and moved his daughter away, nodding. “I will agree to this but let it be known the first sign of harm on my daughter and the alliance is broken,” he said, and Ivar nodded.  
“Agreed,” he said and Caoimhe stared at him in horror, she was to be married to a cripple insane person.


	7. The Wedding Night

Ivar would not wait to marry Caoimhe, he would marry her sooner than later to assure her father could not go back on the deal. They were married in the traditional way for her people, a priestess overseeing and Caoimhe stood miserably as she wrapped their hands in rope, to signify they were now bound to each other. She sprinkled the blood of the sacrificed goat from before over their hands and Caoimhe was married to Ivar the Boneless. He did not try to kiss her, she did not know why but instead waited as their hands were untied.  
She sat beside him at the wedding feast, drinking as much mead as was being served to her until Ivar reached across and pulled the cup from her hand.  
"I think you have drunk too much already, wife," he said, and she looked to him, she reached taking his.  
"I will stop when I am thoroughly drunk and do not have to be conscious for tonight," she said and downed his mead before he could take the cup. "Can you even have intercourse with your crippled legs?" she asked, looking around the hall and froze when she felt Ivar's breath on her ear, he was silent in his movements.  
"I suppose you will have to wait until tonight to find out," he said, and she closed her eyes, tears perking at the corners of them. Perhaps if she drank enough mead, it would kill her.  
\--  
"I have done wrong by her," the king said as his eyes studied his daughter, seated next to Ivar.  
"You have done what you must, father, to keep our people safe and she will understand that," Kentigern assured.  
"I am not sure she ever will," he said.  
\--  
The mead did not force sleep, as Caoimhe had hoped and instead, she laid on the bed her father had provided them, in her underdress. She stared at the wooden ceiling above and thought of a million ways to escape, none of them plausible. Suddenly she heard the door latch being opened and looked, watching as Ivar entered. He was drunk, that was obvious, but he also had a determination on his face as his eyes landed on his new wife waiting for him in bed. He shut the door and it banged with a loud clang. She watched as he removed his shirt, he at least had upper body strength and it was obvious from his muscles, his toned stomach. He made his way over to her, sitting beside her and pulled down the furs, studying her body as it appeared. He ran the tip of his finger over her nipple that had perked in the cold and then squeezed her breast, hard.  
"You are now the wife of Ivar the Boneless," he began, and his fingers ran up to her neck, his hand wrapped around it. He tightened his grip and his eyes held hers. "You are expected to carry yourself as such, with grace, humility and complete obedience," he said, squeezing a bit harder and she saw the pleasure in his eyes as she gasped for breath. "If you do not obey me, well we will have to find ways to make you," he said and smiled as she closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath. He released her at last and she inhaled deeply.  
"You're insane," she muttered, and he shrugged.  
"Perhaps but I am your husband and that is all you need to worry yourself with," he said and moved to the other side of the bed, lying down beneath the furs. He rolled on his side, she felt his fingers running over her body and then felt his hand slip beneath the hem of her dress, his rough fingers ran up the inside of her leg. She gasped as they dug between them but was surprised when pleasure filled her, his fingers knowingly pleased her. "If you obey me, there will, of course, be rewards," he whispered in her ear, she closed her eyes as she felt her pleasure building and he slipped two of his fingers inside her, she moaned. "That's a good wife, I thought you'd put more of a struggle," he said, and she moaned as his thumb grazed over her clit, she gripped the sheets. "Perhaps you see now how nice it will be if you are my obedient wife," he said, and she looked to him as he removed his hand, the pleasure still built in her. She watched as he pulled himself beneath the fur and she nearly lurched forward as his mouth landed on her pussy, his tongue flicking against her clit. He continued until her moans of pleasure could be heard and then pulled himself from the blankets, wiping his mouth.  
"I am your wife, but I will not stand by to your heartless ways," she said, and he sighed.  
"We will see, go to sleep wife, you have a long journey in the morning," he said, lying on his back and closing his eyes. She stared at him, that was all? He did not wish to get his own pleasure? She stared at the blankets covering him and wondered what laid beneath, but she was too scared to find out. Instead, she turned away from him and closed her eyes. Perhaps he could bring her pleasure but that did not guarantee children, something they both would need to carry on their legacy. 


	8. Final Farewell

She stood before her father, hands clasped and her blue eyes judging his level of emotion. He would not cry, she was aware of that, but he at least could show some remorse for what he had made her do.  
"Be well and may you be blessed with many children," he said, resting a hand on her shoulder and she stared at him.  
"May my feet never return to these shores," she spoke and turned, leaving her father broken hearted. She would not see him again, she knew this, and she did not feel guilty about it. For so long he had raised her to believe she had a say in her own life and with so quick a judgment, he had changed all of it. Now she was to be the wife of a heartless and brutal man, be thrust into a life of which she did not understand. She boarded the ship with the help of Hvitserk, seating herself and keeping her eyes from her father along with her six brothers gathered on the shore. Most welcoming to her leaving was Aodh, he now did not have to be pestered by her nor did he have to be humiliated by her. Ivar spoke quickly with the king, once again confirming their alliance and then spoke to the men he was leaving behind to enforce the alliance. He then boarded the ship and they shoved off from shore.  
The journey was cold, bitter and at times harrowing as storms raged in the sea. Caoimhe had never been at sea that long and it took her a few days to get her sea legs. She had never felt happier than when she saw the gulls flying above and soon land came into view. A long dock with torch lighting the length of it, a large village behind it.  
"This is Kattegat, your new home," Ivar stated as the ship neared the dock and aligning itself, it was quickly tied off. Ivar dismounted, Caoimhe followed close behind and she felt eyes upon her, all peering to see this strange new girl that had returned home. They had no idea why she walked without chains, she must be a slave if she returned with the men and they watched as she followed in Ivar's wake to the Great Hall where Lagertha was. Ivar had come to an understanding with Lagertha, he still hated her greatly, but she had Kattegat, he had tried taking it. He had failed twice and knew the casualty of life far outweighed the level of his hate. Instead, he planned her assassination in privacy and was nearer to it than ever before. Now he had a wife, a queen to take her place and once they produced a child, his plan would be pushed into action. He entered the Great Hall, finding Lagertha there with Torvi and Margarethe. His eyes lingered on Margarethe for a moment, he smiled knowing he was bringing the woman that had slept with her husband before her and she had no idea. "Lagertha," he began, he had refused to address her as Queen and Lagertha was wise enough not to push her luck with him. "This is Caoimhe, Princess of Scotland and my wife," he said and turned to Caoimhe who stared at Lagertha in awe.  
"Queen Lagertha, I have longed to meet you since Ubbe told me of you," she said with a slight bow and Lagertha nodded, eyeing her.  
"I did not know you intended to marry so quickly, Ivar," she said, and her eyes went to him.  
"It was needed to assure an alliance was kept," he said and Lagertha nodded, that seemed more like Ivar. Practicality and not love.  
"Well I wish a long life of happiness for you two," she said with a forced smile and Caoimhe stopped her snort of laughter before it came, inclining her head.  
"Thank you," she said quietly and looked at Ivar. Lagertha studied the girl, she was far too proud to be married to Ivar and she questioned what use the girl to be to her, perhaps she would be useful in defeating Ivar when the time came. She was not daft, she knew the boy plotted his revenge, but she also knew he would not act until he had a child, that no one would follow him until they could be assured he would have a legacy.  
"Come, sit at the table and we will feast in happiness for your return," she said and motioned to the tables, filled with food. She took her seat, Torvi beside her and Margarethe to her other side, Ubbe sat beside her. Caoimhe eyed Margarethe, it was clear she was Ubbe's wife and she fancied telling the woman of his little secret abroad.  
"It is not the right time," Ivar's words slithered into her ear and she looked up at him, studying his face. "You wish to tell Margarethe that Ubbe slept with you, do you not?" he asked, and she glanced back at the couple.  
"How do you know?" she asked, and Ivar shrugged.  
"As much as it will detest you to think this, we are the same in some ways and I know you would love nothing more than to have your revenge on Ubbe, but you cannot be hasty with revenge, you must obtain something other than the taste of it. Make it something tangible," he said, and she looked back at Ubbe who kissed Margarethe.  
"Perhaps you are right," she said, and Ivar laughed as he ate the meat on his plate.  
"Of course, I am right," he stated, and she rolled her eyes, she would never get used to her husband's cockiness.  
\--  
It was late in the night hours as Caoimhe laid beside Ivar in bed, her mind racing and her bravery building. Ivar was not asleep, he snored when he slept, and he was not snoring now.  
"Ivar," she said, and he grunted. "Why did you not try to have sex with me on our wedding night?" she asked, and he was silent, his back to her.  
"Did you not enjoy what I did for you?" he asked.  
"Well no, I did but usually the husband will have sex with the woman he married," she said, and he sighed, rolling on his back.  
"Would you have sex with this?" he asked as he whipped the fur off his legs and she stared at his shriveled legs, skinny as the bone. "I did not think so," he said and put the fur back on, rolling on his side. Caoimhe centered herself, trying to get over the shock of it, she needed a child if she was to survive and that would mean accepting Ivar's legs, crippled as they were. She moved closer to him, resting a hand on his side and leaning into his ear.  
"I would have sex with Ivar the Boneless, the god of sword and ax," she whispered. She was cunning with words, a talent her father said she obtained from her mother and she used them now. Ivar was self-conscious she had come to realize, it was the reason for his anger and venom. If she could win him over, she would have control in the relationship and perhaps even regain her chance of battle. She kissed his ear, running her hands under the fur and trying to keep her composure as she felt his bone like legs. "My husband, my king," she whispered, she knew Ivar aspired to be king and she knew if she called him king in bed, he would treat her like a queen. She heard him exhale sharply as he felt her hands rise to his back and move around to his front, stroking his chest. "Have you ever...fucked a woman?" she asked, and he paused for a moment.  
"I have tried," he said softly, and she smiled.  
"You have not tried with me," she said, rolling him on his back and climbing carefully over him. She removed her underdress, he watched as her naked body was revealed to him and she saw it, she finally saw it. The little boy that he had buried so long ago, unsure of himself and worried of judgment, the anger gone. "Let me be your Queen, your warrior Queen," she said, kissing down his neck, his chest and moving back, eyeing his manhood. It was by the grace of gods it was not as shriveled as his legs and she ran a finger down it, it twitched at her touch. She looked up as he grabbed at her breasts, tugging harshly on the nipples and she winced, placing her hand on his. He watched as she showed him how to caress her nipples, to massage her breasts and she saw his manhood grow harder. "Have you been taught the ways of fucking a woman?" she asked, and he shook his head, she smiled. "Let me show you then, let me be your teacher," she said, and they spent the hours to daylight learning each other's bodies. She fell asleep feeling triumphant, she had managed to have Ivar release his seed inside her and she saw the difference in him afterward. There was the shock at first but then came the pride, the excitement that he had done what he never thought possible. She felt his hand tickle her back and she smiled, perhaps her husband would not demand so much obedience if she could just keep him happy in bed. A trick she was well versed at. She fell asleep planning her revenge on Ubbe.


	9. Cursed

Lagertha eyed Ivar and Caoimhe as they sat at her table.  
"There is something different about them, don't you think?" she asked, leaning into Torvi who looked at the couple.  
"They seem..." she trailed off and searching for the words.  
"Closer?" Margarethe offered, and both women looked at her.  
"That's it," Lagertha agreed and looked back to the pair. There was still standoffish behavior from Caoimhe, but she did not seem so distant from Ivar either. "I wonder what has brought them closer," she said as she rubbed her finger on her lips.  
"Perhaps sex?" Margarethe asked and Lagertha looked at her. "It is what brought Ubbe and me closer," she said and Lagertha looked back to the pair.  
"Whatever it is, it is not good for me," she said and picked at her meat. "Sex bring children and any children from them will bring me grief," she said.  
\---  
Caoimhe stood impatiently as she watched the brothers parry, she saw at least four mistakes but remained silent, it was not her place. Yet. She smiled and nodded at Ivar as he looked back when he managed to outwit his brother.  
"You seem very content to watch the boys play with their toys," a voice came, and she looked. She recognized the woman that had been introduced as Torvi and she smiled, looking back to the brothers.  
"I enjoy seeing my husband's prowess," she replied. She knew Torvi was close with Lagertha and she knew Lagertha was an enemy to Ivar.  
"He has done remarkably well for someone in his position," Torvi said.  
"Perhaps you see his crippled legs as a hindrance, but I know it only makes him stronger," she replied and smiled as Ivar again outwitted Ubbe. Torvi studied her but nodded and fell silent. She continued watching the brothers for a few moments and then wandered back to Kattegat. Finding Lagertha, she shook her head.  
"She is devoted to him," she said as she sat and Lagertha sighed.  
"I do not understand why, he is a heartless person," she said and Torvi shrugged.  
"Perhaps she is the same as him," she replied and Lagertha stared at her.  
"I need to know more about this woman and her family. She has shown up in Kattegat randomly with Ivar, why would Ivar marry her unless there was a strategy at play?" she said. "I will send men to her home and find out who she is, why she is here," she said.  
\---  
Caoimhe watched Ubbe as he sat beside Margarethe, she was an attentive and affectionate wife, he did not deserve her. She did not deserve not knowing what he did while he was away from her.  
"There are far more important things to focus on, wife," Ivar said, leaning into her and she glanced at him.  
"For you perhaps but not for me," she said, and Ivar sighed.  
"So, you tell her the truth and what then? What does that get you?" he asked and Caoimhe shrugged.  
"Satisfaction?" she asked, and Ivar smiled.  
"In this life, we are never given satisfaction," he said and Caoimhe sighed, leaning back in her chair. "You should be more focused on producing a child," he said, pointing to her stomach and Caoimhe rolled her eyes.  
"That is all I am to you, a womb," she said.  
"Did I say you would be more?" he asked, and she shook her head. "I told you that you would be my wife, my obedient wife and somehow you think because you fuck me, I will forget that," he said, and she stared at him. If he only knew she could kill him in his sleep, kill him standing in front of her with a weapon in his hand but he did not, she could not tell him. She pushed her plate away. "Are you not hungry?" he asked.  
"Suddenly, I've lost my appetite," she said, and Ivar clenched his fist, then pushed the plate back to her.  
"You will eat," he said, and she shook her head. "You will eat, or I will tie your arms to the chair, force-feeding the food to you," he reiterated, and they held each other's gaze. It was a struggle of wills. She picked up a vegetable from the plate and put it in her mouth, chewing it.  
"There, I ate," she said and got up from the table, leaving Ivar.  
"All does not look well in married life," Ubbe said to Lagertha who turned her attention to Ivar who now sat alone.  
"If only there was a way to make her see our side," Lagertha said and Ubbe hesitated.  
"I may have a way," he said and Lagertha studied him.  
"How would you convince her?" she asked and Ubbe held her gaze.  
"Trust me," he said, and she smiled at him.  
"I made it my duty to never trust a son of Aslaug," she said and Ubbe sighed but could not argue.  
"Margarethe, will you leave us for a moment?" he asked of his wife and she eyed him but nodded, leaving the table. He watched until she was out of sight and then turned back to Lagertha. "The first time I laid eyes on Caoimhe, well, you see her, she is a beautiful creature," he said and Lagertha nodded in agreement, she could not deny that she had not noticed. "It had been many months since I had been from Margarethe and she was receptive to me, we shared one night together," he said and Lagertha raised her eyebrows.  
"You took a chance in doing that, you know that Ubbe? What if you had put a child in her?" she asked and Ubbe sighed.  
"Men do not tend to think with their brain when it comes to a beautiful woman like Caoimhe," he said and Lagertha shook her head.  
"So, what happened? Why did Ivar marry her?" she asked and Ubbe sighed again.  
"Well, her father tried to marry us, but Ivar informed him of my marriage to Margarethe," he said. "We had to pay 20 silver ingots to make up for my inability to marry her," he said and Lagertha smiled.  
"So, you think you will have a way to convince her after she has been spurned by you?" Lagertha asked.  
"It worked once before," he said and Lagertha sighed, shaking her head.  
"What other choice do I have? It's not like she'd take to my charm," she said and Ubbe nodded.  
\---  
Caoimhe looked up as she heard footsteps and saw Ubbe approaching.  
"I am cursed by being surrounded by the sons of Ragnar," she muttered and Ubbe smiled, seating himself beside her.  
"Is married life to Ivar not treating you well?" Ubbe asked and she laughed.  
"I never went into this marriage thinking marriage life to Ivar the Boneless would be happy, but I did not think he would treat me as a slave," she said and Ubbe nodded.  
"Ivar has a tendency to be a bit rough, especially to those closest to him," he said.  
"Rough? That's an understatement," she said and Ubbe smiled.  
"You are right," he agreed. "I am sorry for what happened after we shared a bed," he said, and she laughed.  
"I have come to expect nothing less from the sons of Ragnar," she said and Ubbe smiled.  
"It was not what I meant to happen, I did not think of what it would mean to you," he said and Caoimhe shrugged.  
"It is in the past, what do you want Ubbe?" she asked.  
"I do not like seeing how my brother is treating you," he said.  
"No? Or is that you want me to betray Ivar to you and Lagertha?" she asked and Ubbe studied her. "I am a woman, Ubbe but I am not stupid, I see how the gears work in Kattegat," she said and Ubbe smiled, shaking his head.  
"Ivar does not deserve you," he said, and she smiled.  
"Well that's obvious," she said. "But neither do you," she replied and Ubbe nodded.  
"You made that clear," he said, and she smiled. "It does give me a bit of enjoyment knowing Ivar does not know how skilled you are with the sword," he said, and she laughed, shaking her head.  
"I have thought of telling him or showing him, but it would do me no good," she said.  
"So, you will let them be wasted?" he asked.  
"For now," she said, and they were silent for a few moments.  
"My attraction to you did not end that night, Caoimhe. I meant the words I said to you," he said, and she smiled.  
"But you are married to Margarethe and I will not be a mistress," she said.  
"Oh, I am aware of that Princess," he said, and she smiled. "Do not let your talents nor wit go to waste with my brother," he said, and she lowered her eyes. "Put him in his place, make him aware of who you are and do not let him forget it," he said, and she nodded.  
"You are kind Ubbe, it is why I first found you attractive," she said. "Will Lagertha not be upset by your kind words to me?" she asked and Ubbe paused.  
"Sometimes, war is not as important as it seems," he said, and she smiled at him. "I look forward to seeing you take charge of my brother," he said with a wink and stood, she smiled at him. He left her with her thoughts.


	10. Thirteen

It was a contest, Caoimhe had suggested it and Ivar was quick to take the bait, she even allowed him the chariot.  
"You will be on your horse?" he asked.  
"I will be on foot," she responded and he laughed.  
"I do not fear losing then," he said and she smiled at him.  
Now they stood at the edge of the wood, he on the path that curved through the trees and she on the edge where the overgrowth started. Her bow was in hand, her quiver strapped to her back and she was preparing herself. Ivar had his bow at the ready as his horse stomped his feet impatiently, feeling the tension in the air and Ubbe called the beginning. Caoimhe sprinted into the woods, Ivar not far behind and within moments they had both hit their first target. As they went, they called out their numbers and by Caoimhe's tenth, Ivar was only on his eighth. He growled in aggravation, aiming his bow and missed, docking him points. He heard Caoimhe's laughter and he aimed again as the target came closer, it made a dense thud in the center.  
"Eleven!" she shouted from somewhere ahead and Ivar screamed, snapping the reins on his poor horse's back. The horse picked up his pace and Ivar took aim at his 10th target, missing again. "Twelve!" she shouted and Ivar released his next arrow, it hit the center. She had two more to go and she would be declared the winner. Ivar loaded two arrows to his string and took aim, figuring one would hit if the other didn't. His luck paid off, one arrow hit the 11th target and he smiled to himself then called it out. Quickly after, his number was echoed with her next number.  
"You are cheating!" he shouted and he heard her laugh again, she was one away from winning. Ivar took aim at his twelfth and hit it on the first try, he caught sight of Caoimhe ahead. He snapped the reins and pushed his horse as far as he had ever pushed him, he watched Caoimhe. She stopped in her run, taking aim at the 13th and he watched her arm bring back the string without the struggle, watched as the arrow zinged through the air, hitting its mark.  
"Thirteen!" she called out, smiling at him and he stared at her. He had been beaten by a girl, a fact that made him happy his brother Sigurd was not alive to see this. "I like mead with my meal, husband," she said with a smile and trotted off to the end of the forest, Ivar screamed in rage slamming his bow in two. The bet had been won, he would now be her servant for dinner and he knew she would take immense joy in watching him serve her.  
\---  
Caoimhe smiled at Ivar as he made his way stiffly to her, his braces on his leg and a plate in his hand with her food. He placed it in front of her and she looked at it, then back to him.  
"Where is my mead?" she asked and he sighed, departing to fetch it.  
"You've listened to my words," Ubbe said as he sat beside her and she glanced over at him.  
"I could not just take control of him, I had to win fairly and in a way that even Ivar could not deny I earned," she said and Ubbe smiled at her. They both looked to Ivar who was being teased by the other men as he poured the mead and Ubbe laughed to himself.  
"It is nice to see my brother humbled for once and I could not think of a better person to do it," he said and then stood quickly seeing Ivar making his way back over.  
"Are you both enjoying my humiliation?" Ivar moaned as he slid the cup in front of Caoimhe and Ubbe smiled.  
"She won fair and square, Ivar, you cannot take that from her," he said and Ivar shook his head.  
"It was not fair, she did not tell me her skill with the bow," he said.  
"Oh come on now husband, did you ask? You should always know your opponent before you agree to a match," she said, reaching up and grabbing his arm.  
"Will that be all?" he asked and she smiled.  
"Yes, I think it will," she said and Ivar sat beside her, trying to ignore the heckling from the other side of the room.

\----  
Ivar laid, his back to her that night and she couldn't help but laugh at herself. He was like a dejected little boy who had talked himself up and then was quickly proven quite wrong. She reached out, running a hand down his back.  
"Don't touch me," he said and she sighed.  
"Oh come on now Ivar, I did not mean to humiliate you," she said.  
"No? Then what was your plan?" he asked as he rolled on his back and look at her.  
"To give you the reason to respect me," she said and he laughed.  
"I should respect you for humiliating your husband?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.  
"Ivar," she started as she sat up on her elbow and looked at him. "I am your wife and any victory of mine, is a victory of yours, even if it is over you," she said and he studied her. "If anything, I have proven what a wise man you are to marry a woman that can handle a bow so well," she said and Ivar shrugged.  
"I showed that you are more skilled than me," he said and she shrugged.  
"And so what if you did? There are ways you are skilled that only lucky ones are to know of," she said and leaned down, kissing his lips. "Me for example," she whispered in his ear, stroking his chest and he looked at her. He knew she was trying to placate him, trying to massage his bruised ego but he couldn't deny it was working, her touch did things to his body he had never felt before. The fearlessness she had when she touched his legs was remarkable to him and he had never experienced it before with any woman, nevermind one as beautiful as Caoimhe. "Come now, Ivar, my husband, you can still dominate me in the bed," she murmured, kissing his ear and he was quick with grabbing her, pulling her on top of him. She giggled, her wild brown hair danced around her shoulders and he reached up, grabbing at her breasts gently as she had taught him. He watched as she closed her eyes in pleasure, letting her head fall back and he smiled as he felt her hips gyrate into him. His hand ran up to her neck and wrapped around it, she wrapped her hands around his wrist. He watched as he tightened his grip, delighted in her moans of pleasure and pushed his fingers between her legs, under her underdress. He was met with warmth and wetness, she groaned as he dug his finger into her.  
"Tell me you are only wet for me, that I control your pleasure," he demanded and she opened her eyes, looking at him.  
"You are a god in bed, Ivar the Boneless, you pleasure me like no other, even your brother could not do what you do to me," she whispered, he lightened his grip on her neck and smiled. She knew he would like to be told he could outdo his perfect brother Ubbe in some manner. "Please...let me ride you," she said and he nodded, releasing her neck. He watched as she sat on top of his erection, watched as she rode him as though he was her favorite steed and watched her breasts bounce in unison, enjoying her moans of pleasure. He felt the pleasure building, building further with each time she came down upon him and suddenly it became too much, he closed his eyes as he released his seed inside her. He heard a noise emit from his mouth that he had not been familiar with and opened his eyes to her smile as she watched him release. She fell beside him and kissed his neck. "We will have a child sooner than later if we keep fucking like that and you will be king of Kattegat," she whispered in his ear and he smiled, thinking of it. "My Ivar, my king," she murmured and he recognized she soon had fallen asleep. Perhaps she was right, perhaps it did prove him a wise man for marrying such a vivacious and strong woman, his children would be born of a warrior queen


	11. The Escape

"You are insane, do you know that?" Ubbe whispered, holding his youngest brother's gaze. Ivar had always been the one to step outside the line, demand recognition and never be held accountable for his actions. Now, what he was plotting on doing he could never do and not have the meaning of actions recognized. Ivar smiled at him in the dim light of the stable, the brothers had met here per his request.  
"Why am I insane? I am married to the chieftain's daughter, we have an alliance and what better way to use the alliance than to take arms against Lagertha," he said and Ubbe shook his head.  
"You will not succeed, her father even told you that he would not sail with you," he said and Ivar shrugged.  
"I do not need her father and his men, I can conquer other lands with his help and use those men," he said and Ubbe shook his head again. Ivar had always been the wildest one of the three of them and when their mother died, Ubbe had taken it upon himself to care for Ivar. To look after him and be sure he wouldn't make rash decisions that would put him in harm's way. "Come with me, brother," Ivar said, resting a hand on his shoulder and Ubbe smiled.  
"You think it is so easy for me? I have family here," he said.  
"Bring them with you," he said.  
"Ivar..." he trailed off.  
"Fine, do as you wish but if you tell Lagertha of my plans before I can leave, I will be sure it is your throat I slit first," Ivar said and Ubbe stared at him as he backed out of the stable. He had admired Ivar for being able to turn emotions off, to be able to ignore blood to accomplish what he wanted but now it stunned him. That Ivar was willing to walk away from it all and pit himself against it to conquer. Ivar disappeared into the shadows and left Ubbe alone in the stable to contemplate his thoughts.  
\---  
The morning hadn't broken over the land as Ivar led Caoimhe down to the harbor, his men following him. There were quite a few men that were happy to follow Ivar, his past success and military prowess impressing them. They boarded the ships, ships that belonged to Ragnar but now  
Ivar would take for his own. The boat was untied from the dock and pushed off with a paddle, Ivar stood at the hull watching Kattegat disappear.  
"You will return as its King," Caoimhe whispered in his ear and he glanced over his shoulder at her, smiling.  
"And you as its Queen," he replied and the pair watched the village fade away. Ivar knew it was not just the strategic position of Kattegat he wanted but it was the home of Ragnar, it held weight in the world for those who knew his name.  
\---  
"What do you mean?" Lagertha asked, looking to Ubbe who stood behind her and his eyes met Margarethe's.  
"Ivar and his wife have sailed from Kattegat with several of his own men, they sail for Scotland," he said and Lagertha studied him.  
"You knew of this but you waited to tell me until he was safely gone," she said, walking closer to him and Ubbe shook his head.  
"The first I knew was when I was told the ships were missing," he said and Lagertha smiled.  
"Oh no, Ubbe, son of Aslaug, you knew before then, I understand blood is thick and it is hard to betray it but you had an alliance with me, not your brother," she said and Ubbe shifted in his spot, recognizing the icy tone in Lagertha's voice. "You have betrayed our alliance, what do you think I should do with a proven traitor Ubbe?" she asked as she circled him and Ubbe looked at Margarethe again, her eyes were cast down from him. He had brought shame to his wife, betraying Lagertha and Kattegat.  
"You have no proof of my betrayal," he said and Lagertha laughed.  
"Ivar would not leave without telling you, his beloved brother and giving you an opportunity to follow him," she said.  
"If this was true, does it not make some difference that I did not follow him?" he asked and Lagertha stopped in front of him, her hands clasped behind her back. She studied him, Ubbe, the son of Ragnar that resembled him so much it haunted her but she could not let this rule her thoughts, her decisions.  
"I cannot have a supposed traitor walking through my village, Ubbe, I will have to take you, prisoner," she said and nodded to one of her guards, Ubbe did not fight. He knew there was a chance of this and knew fighting would not benefit him. He looked once more at Margarethe but still her eyes would not meet his, she was ashamed of him.


	12. Eriu

Ubbe had been locked away for several days before Margarethe visited him and it was only at the behest of Lagertha that she finally agreed, to obtain information. She was allowed past the door and she looked over her shoulder as the door closed, her eyes went to her husband. He sat on the floor in chains, his blue eyes on her and looking weary as a prisoner would.  
"I have brought you food," she said, bringing forth the plate of meats Lagertha had piled on before she departed, and he looked up at her, she sighed. She crouched before him, lying the plate on the dirt floor and inching it closer to him, he eyed it before his gaze returned to her.  
"I have brought shame to you," he said, and she looked up at him, silent for a moment.  
"You have brought shame to your name and thus brought shame to your children, they must live now forever with the name of a father that betrayed his queen," she said.  
"But she is not my queen," he said evenly, and Margarethe stared at him again.  
"How can you say that? Lagertha has been nothing but good to us, taking us back when we betrayed her," she said and Ubbe laughed, shaking his head as he looked to one of the only windows in the hut.  
"Good to us? She has used us, manipulated us for her own needs but you are too kind to see it," he said, and his eyes returned to Margarethe.  
"You are too bitter to see her kindness, Ubbe, your brother has poisoned you," she said and Ubbe sighed. Silence filled the hut and Margarethe stood, studying him a moment longer before she turned to leave him again.  
"I have not been loyal to you, Margarethe," he said, breaking the silence and Margarethe stopped in mid-stride, staring at the closed door. She looked over her shoulder. "I slept with another when I was away from Kattegat," he said, and she turned to him.  
"With who?" she asked and Ubbe paused, he seemed to be sizing up his options.  
"Caoimhe," he said, and he saw the anger on Margarethe's face quickly, she was not one to fly into a fit of rage. She fought with her emotions, it was clear in her eyes but at last, he saw a calm return to her face.  
"I am not surprised, I knew she was a whore and I knew you were weak," she said, turning and leaving Ubbe to his thoughts again, the door clanged shut.  
\---  
Ivar and Caoimhe reached the familiar shores of Ireland at last. They took the settlement of Dublin quickly, with ease and settled there, making its people slaves. Some were sold off to market and others were put to work in the house of Ivar. When it was made known Ivar was to travel North to Caoimhe's father, she elected to stay behind as she wished never to see him again and so Ivar left with half the men, leaving the other half to guard the settlement. Caoimhe, in his wake, saw to the tilling of the fields, the planting of the crops and the trading that was flourishing in the coastal settlement.  
Ivar's return found Caoimhe standing on the steps of the newly built Great Hall, a building instructed and designed by Ivar, carried out by Caoimhe. She wore a dress of evergreen; gold thread enhanced the swirling designs and an emerald broach clasped to her chest. Her brown hair flew wildly in the cold wind as she watched the arrival of her husband, his army, and visitors. As they neared, she recognized her brothers' faces but did not see her father. Ivar stopped his horse at the base of the steps, dismounting the chariot slowly and turned to her brothers who dismounted their horses. Three had come, three remained to guard their home and they climbed the steps behind Ivar.  
"I see you have been busy, wife," Ivar said, kissing her only the cheek and admiring the Great Hall.  
"Work cannot stop when the king leaves," she said, and he smiled at her, then looked at her brothers.  
"I have brought your brothers, they agreed to help us conquer Máel," he said, referencing the overking of a neighboring territory. Three of the brothers embraced their sisters but Aodh stood in his place when she looked at him.  
"I see you are still not with child, sister," he said, hands clasped before him and she centered herself, recognizing his attempt to rile her.  
"And I suppose you are still not married, brother?" she asked and Aodh drew himself up.  
"I am engaged," he said, and she smiled.  
"It will not last," she said, and her eyes looked to Ivar. "Come, husband, you have had a long ride, there is food prepared," she said and took Ivar's arms, leading him into the Great Hall. As they entered, Ivar admired the carving designs on the wooden beams. "Carved by Northmen, as there could be no one better to do so," she said, and Ivar nodded. She brought him to the head of the table, a wooden chair with ornate carvings and a high back stood. She pulled the heavy piece of furniture and motioned for him to sit. "My king," she said, and Ivar took the seat, adjusting himself slightly. She moved to the chair beside him and the brothers found their own seats.  
"You have done well, wife," Ivar said and she smiled at him.  
"Kattegat is a fine example to base our own Great Hall off of," she said, and Ivar nodded in agreement. The brothers and Ivar discussed the forthcoming war, planning strategy as Caoimhe made sure to fill Ivar's cup whenever it was empty.  
"So, you will surprise him at dawn?" she asked, and the men's eyes looked at her.  
"Yes, is that a problem?" Ivar asked his wife and she put the pitcher down, shrugging her shoulders.  
"No but with the Lughnasadh beginning, perhaps it is best to catch them when they're decisions are influenced by drink?" she asked.  
"At night?" Ivar asked, and she nodded.  
"If you attack when they are in their beds, they will be unarmed," she said, and Ivar studied her for a moment.  
"I believe your sister has a point," he said and looked to the four brothers, Aodh who looked sour.  
"Perhaps, she always was the most cunning of us," Locke replied and Caoimhe smiled at him.  
The men again began to discuss the attack but now it would be done in the depth of darkness.  
\---  
Ivar laid in bed that night, beneath the furs and watched his wife disrobe. She laid her dress on the chair, turning to go to bed with her undergrown still on but caught sight of Ivar's gaze.  
"Remove the undergrown," he said, and she paused but lifted it over her head. It fell to the floor in a crumpled mess and her eyes remained on Ivar. The way she held his gaze, the way she held such confidence, it aroused him, and he beckoned her forward, she obeyed. She crawled over him, the furs a barrier between them but he massaged her breasts, tugging at the nipples causing her to wince. "You have proven yourself again, wife," he said, his rough and calloused hand sliding up her soft skin to her neck, where it wrapped around. "You have created a home for me to return to and a foolproof attack to carry out," he said, squeezing her throat but he did not elicit a cry from her, instead she smiled at him. His mind dove further into desire and his hand moved down to her breast again.  
"Where you fail, I fail and where you are victorious, I am victorious husband," she said and leaned down. Her brown hair encased him as she pressed her soft lips against his chapped ones, he inhaled her scent of lavender and his fingers ran down her back. "Together we shall create an empire to rival the ages," she whispered and kissed his neck.  
"And what reward would my wife want for these gifts she has given me?" he asked, and she kissed him again, trailing kisses to his ear.  
"Give me a sword, allow me to fight beside you and my brothers," she whispered, and his touch stopped on her skin.  
"You are to carry my heir, I cannot have you fighting in battles," he said, and she looked at him.  
"Why not?" she asked.  
"What if you are injured? Killed?" he asked, and she smiled. The smile he recognized, it was full of the same confidence he held.  
"I will not be injured nor killed, give me a sword and I will prove it to you," she said, and he smiled.  
"Perhaps another war," he said, and she sighed.  
"Ivar, I have beaten you in bow and I can beat you in sword, I will prove it to you if I must," she said, and he studied her. It was obvious she was not going to let this go.  
"Tomorrow, I will give you a sword and you will fight me, if you can beat me, you will fight beside me," he vowed, and she smiled, leaning down to kiss him. The kiss deepened, and Ivar's hands roamed further down her body, eager to feel her on top of him.


	13. Revelation

Caoimhe grasped the hilt of her sword after unwrapping it from the blankets, she held it in front of her and eyed it, smiling. It was like meeting an old friend again after many years after an absence and it felt right in her hand. Ivar had told her that she could have whichever sword she desired from the armory but this was the only sword she would fight with. She had not told him she had brought it this far, he had not known she was skilled with weapons until recently and now she was ready to show him the full measure of her skill. She slid the sword into its sheath, smiling as her body naturally adjusted to the weight and she left the bedchambers. The Great Hall was busy with noise, villagers gathered to see the sword fight and her eyes looked for Ivar, landing on him at last. He sat at the head of the table speaking with one of his men and she moved towards him. He looked up at her and then down to the sword at her side, it was clear this sword was better than any that was in the armory.  
"What is that?" he asked and she looked at it, wrapping her hand around it again.  
"My sword," she said and met his gaze.  
"Your sword? When did you get a sword?" he asked as he stood slowly, the braces stiffening his legs and he moved towards her, eyeing the sword. "Can I see it?" he asked and she removed it from the sheath, handing it to him carefully. He studied it, the blade and the hilt.  
"My father gave it to me when I was young," she said and his eyebrows raised, looking at her over the sword.  
"Your father gave it to you? What father gives his daughter a sword other than to pass down to her son?" he asked and she watched him handle the sword, then reluctantly give it back to her.  
"You will see, shall we?" she asked, resheathing her sword and motioning to the outdoors. Ivar looked hesitant now, as though he didn't feel as confident as he once did but he nodded. She moved towards the door, opening them and inhaling the cold air. She walked down the steps and turned at the bottom, watching him. Her brothers sat at the side of the porch, watching the scene with great amusement as they knew her skill and knew Ivar had trapped himself, without even realizing it. Ivar made his way down the steps and sighed as he took his place in the center of the circle, across from her. She drew her sword and he followed suit, they held them before themselves.  
It was a quick duel, Caoimhe had him disarmed with ease and made it look like a simple dance as she moved across the frozen earth. Ivar stood stunned and his sword laid on the ground. She stood, sheathing her sword and smiling at him.  
"I look forward to fighting beside you, husband," she said and departed from the circle, moving back up the steps. "Brothers," she said, inclining her head to them before she returned to the Great Hall. Aodh made his way down to Ivar, who had his sword handed to him and glanced up at her brother as he approached.  
"I did try to warn you," he said and Ivar scowled, shaking his head.  
"It was luck," Ivar said and Aodh laughed, hearing the words that echoed his own not so long ago.  
"I have said that as well to comfort myself but she is as good as she seems, our father has trained her harder than any of us because of her gender," Aodh said. "Trust me, I would have loved to  
disarm her many times but there were only a handful of times that I got the best of her, I am pretty sure she allowed me to even then," he said as they moved back up the steps. "So now my sister joins us in battle," he said.


	14. Warrior Queen

Caoimhe stood in stunned silence in front of the bed, looking at Ivar as he laid in bed.  
"I do not understand why this is so unusual for you? Do your people not have shieldmaidens that fight side by side with your warriors?" she asked and Ivar nodded.  
"We do but I have not agreed with it," he said and she shook her head. "A woman's place is at home caring for the children and the home," he said and she laughed.  
"Oh Ivar, you should never have agreed to marry me, you need a woman that is meek and mild," she said and he nodded.  
"I think I am realizing this now, the more secrets you reveal," he said and she sighed, studying him silently for a moment. She lifted her leg, crawling on to the bed and over him, he looked up at her.  
"As I have told you before, Ivar, you are my husband and any success I have, is yours to claim," she said. "Do I not let you dominate me in bed? I do not stand in front of you, I stand beside you," she said.  
"And disarm me in front of my people," he said and she sat back, moving off of him.  
"Perhaps but it was your decision to spar with me in public, I did not need the crowd to show my talent to, you were only I wished to prove it," she said and he pulled himself up in the bed, leaning against the headboard. "I will not outshine your glory in battle, husband, you are still my King," she vowed.  
"You will listen to my commands?" he asked and she nodded.  
"I have not fought in a battle before and though I am eager, I am still aware that I am uneducated in it," she said.  
"Have you killed a man before?" he asked and her face darkened quickly.  
"Once but it was by accident, my father covered it up and paid his family off to keep their silence," she said, her mind seemed to wander back years and Ivar felt a familiarity with the emotions she had. He remembered when he had killed the boy he played with as a child and how his mother had protected him.  
"What made you kill him?" Ivar asked and her eyes moved back to him.  
"Rage," she said and he nearly smiled, something they were akin to. "He said I was a girl, that girls could not have swords and bows and ax's, that I would never make my father proud with grandchildren," she said. "So I killed him," she said.  
"What did you feel when you killed him?" he asked and she studied him for a moment, processing the thought.  
"I felt anger as I killed him but when he laid bloodied and dead on the floor, I felt gratification," she said and Ivar reached out, resting a hand on her cheek. He felt more affection for her now.  
"Remember that feeling and take it into battle, assume every enemy on the battlefield is thinking the same as that man," he said and she leaned into his palm. "Kill without thought," he said and  
she smiled.  
"I will," she agreed and he smiled, pulling her to his lips. He kissed her passionately, pulling her over him and his fingers groped at her body beneath her undergown.  
"Be my warrior queen," he whispered and she smiled.  
"I will be," she agreed and he pushed her on her back beside him, bringing himself to her. He held himself up with his fists on the bed and moved down her body, leaning on one elbow. With his other hand he brought her undergown up, revealing her naked form and she parted her legs willingly for him, his tongue teased her enthusiastically. She wriggled, moaned and begged for more, he kept her clinging to the bedsheets until he was ready. Her cries of pleasure echoed off the wooden beams above and he was sure they carried to the dining hall as he heard the men yell "Skol", their king was pleasing their queen. Heirs were soon to come. She gasped as he removed his tongue and looked at him, she pushed him on his back this time. He smiled as she mounted him, closing his eyes as she began to pace herself on him, the residual pleasure making her go quickly and he clung to her hips as he felt his own climax build, she came down fast on him as he released. She sat there as he panted, sweat covered his body but she remained, assuring his seed went deep inside her. "We shall raise an empire of blood together, my king," she whispered as she laid on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head.


	15. The Dead May Never Die

The door opened, Ubbe looked up and recognized the familiar face of Hvitserk. He had gone with Bjorn to the Mediterranean and Ubbe had not known he had returned. Hvitserk glanced outside before shutting the door again.  
"Got yourself into a bit of trouble, brother?" Hvitserk asked as he smiled at Ubbe, walking over to him.  
"It was all Ivar," Ubbe said and Hvitserk laughed, nodding.  
"It usually is," he said and Ubbe watched as he undid the chains, rubbing his wrists as they came off.  
"Where did you get the key?" Ubbe asked as his brother helped him up.  
"I stole it, now come on, we don't have much time," he said going to the door.  
"Wait where are we going?" Ubbe asked and Hvitserk stopped to look at Ubbe.  
"Well you can't stay in Kattegat, can you? And when Lagertha finds out I freed you, neither can I so we're going to Ivar," he said.  
"Ivar?" Ubbe asked and Hvitserk nodded. "I already refused him, he won't welcome me," he said and Hvitserk sighed, walking closer to Ubbe. He put a hand on both shoulders and held his gaze.  
"We can stay here in Kattegat where our fate is more than sealed or we can sail to Scotland where we may have a chance, the gods are giving us this opportunity," he said and Ubbe was silent for a moment.  
"Let us go to Ivar, then," he said and they quietly descended from the hut to the harbor. The brothers' feet walked across the wooden dock, Ubbe stepped into the boat and Hvitserk untied it, jumping in as well. They pushed off from a dock and unfurled the sail, Ubbe glanced over his shoulder. Both heart and mind stopped seeing Margarethe watching from the shoreline, her blonde hair flitting about in the soft breeze.  
"Do not look to her now brother, she is no longer part of your future, she is the past," he said and Ubbe nodded, looking forward. He left behind Margarethe and two children, children that would barely remember their father. He had given her a chance to change her mind but she had chosen Lagertha over him, their fates were sealed.  
\---  
The battle was arduous and tedious. Ivar fought relentlessly, always keeping an eye on his wife but within moments of the battle, she proved herself by bringing down six enemies. The battle raged through the night, though the enemy was caught off guard, it soon began spreading through the village and the men came with weapons. It was not hard though, as they had already decimated many of the soldiers by setting their houses alight, with them and their families inside.  
The morning sun broke over the horizon, blindingly so and Ivar panted as he looked about the village. Bodies scattered the streets, the smell of burning elements still hung in the air but he was not satisfied, he had not vanquished the king. He looked to his wife, to assure her safety but did not see her where he last had.  
"Where is Caoimhe!" he shouted to one of her brothers but he shook his head. Ivar snapped the reins of his chariot, it lurched forward and horse, as well as chariot, rode over dead bodies, bones cracking beneath the wheels. He moved towards where the King lived, where Ivar was sure he cowered after seeing their great victory and as he reached the door, Caoimhe ducked out from the door. She stopped seeing Ivar and held up a crown.  
"My king," she said, walking to him and placing it upon his head. The crown still had blood upon it from the last who wore it and Caoimhe stepped back, a smile on her face.  
"Where is Mael?" he asked and she pointed in the building.  
"He is dead on his throne, I could not drag the body out," she said and Ivar stared at the opening, then looked at her. "You are now Overking of the South Ui Neill," she said and inclined her head, Ivar touched the crown. He brought it off his head and studied it, blood-spattered and all. Caoimhe looked at him as her brothers approached. "Bow now to Ivar, Overking of the South Ui Neill," she said to them and they stared at the crown in Ivar's hands but soon inclined their heads.  
"We look forward to a long and prosperous alliance with you," Locke said and Ivar looked at him.  
"I will have to now renew the terms with your father," Ivar said and put the crown into his chariot, having no interest in baubles. Locke and Aodh exchanged looks.  
"What is it?" Caoimhe asked and Locke looked at her.  
"Father has been dead for a year," he said.  
"Dead? Why was I not told?" she asked.  
"How were we to tell you before now? Then when you showed up on the shores of Scotland again, we did not know what Ivar's intentions were! We thought if we told him the king he made the alliance with was dead, he would assume the alliance was canceled." Locke said. They looked at their other brother Conall approached, he looked at the group and sighed.  
"You told them," he said and Locke nodded. Conall was the tallest of the brothers, broad shoulders and was the odd man out with golden locks, piercing blue eyes. "What now, Ivar?" he asked and Ivar eyed him, he was not as familiar with Conall as Locke and Aodh.  
"We renegotiate the alliance, things have changed," he said. "Who is King now of your lands?" he asked.  
"Kentigern," Conall replied.  
"Then we travel to Kentigern and make a stronger alliance," Ivar said.  
"Stronger?" Locke asked and Ivar nodded.  
"There is more at stake now than when I first arrived, my kingdom and my wife, as well as whatever heir she may carry," Ivar said and the brothers looked at her.  
"There is no heir now in my womb," she assured, recognizing her brothers fear she had been pregnant and put herself in danger, ruining their chances of having their nephew on a throne.  
"Then we shall rest and we shall go," Conall said and all involved nodded in agreement. "Caoimhe, I wish to speak to you separate from Ivar," he said, glancing at Ivar. "If that is acceptable?" he asked and Ivar shrugged.  
"I trust my wife," he said and Caoimhe followed Conall away from the group.  
"I wanted to tell you about father's death the first time we met again but it was not the right time, for our people. If we had told Ivar that the king was dead-" he started and Caoimhe put a hand up to stop him.  
"I know, this has already been explained to me," she said and Conall nodded.  
"Father died with you on his mind, Caoimhe," he said. "He asked me to give you this," he said and struggled with something in his pocket, at last removing it. Caoimhe stared at the gold ring that had emeralds embedded in it.  
"That is mother's ring," she whispered and he nodded, pushing it in her hand.  
"He said it was also the ring of his mother, that when he asked our mother to marry him, he gave it to her," he said and held Caoimhe's hand, wrapping it in her palm. "He said he wishes for you to pass it on to your daughter or son," he said and Caoimhe stared up at her brother, shaking her head with tears in her eyes.  
"My last words to him," she breathed and Conall nodded.  
"He spoke often of his failure to you, that he should not have married you without your consent but he hoped that you were happy enough now to forgive him," he said and Caoimhe nodded.  
"Thank you, Conall," she said and he nodded, dropping his hand from hers. He watched as she slipped the ring on her finger and then kissed her forehead.  
"He is treating you well?" he asked and she nodded.  
"He is not a doting husband but he is a respectful husband," she said and he smiled.  
"Sometimes, that is all one can ask for in a spouse," he said and she laughed, nodding. They embraced before returning to where the group stood, discussing the travel to see Kentigern. Ivar eyed her as she returned but quickly picked up the conversation again as she stood beside him.


	16. The Birds Have Returned

Ubbe stared at the oncoming shore as it neared, he had been here before but it still did not seem familiar to him. It was a foreign, strange land and the people weren't much better in his opinion. They were unusual creatures and Ubbe was not looking forward to being among them again.  
"We are almost there, brother," Hvitserk said and Ubbe nodded. "To think we sailed all this way for Ivar, of all," he said with a smile on his face and Ubbe laughed.  
"He is the last brother I thought I'd be happy to see," Ubbe said and Hvitserk laughed.  
"You and I both," he said.  
\--  
Ivar was in the Great Hall talking with the Conall on the new terms of the alliance, Conall would travel on his behalf along with a few of Ivar's men and approach Kentigern. They would make the alliance and Ivar could focus on other more pressing matters, such as rebellions that had begun popping up in his new kingdom. The doors of the hall opened and a guard entered, rushing to Ivar's side. He leaned down and quietly spoke to his King, Ivar listened intently. He nodded and the guard left again.  
"It appears ships of Kattegat have been spotted on the shores," Ivar said.  
"Do you think it is Lagertha?" Caoimhe asked and Ivar shook his head.  
"There are too few and it is too soon, it will be one of my brothers," he said and rose from his seat. Caoimhe walked with him out to the stable where they mounted their horse and chariot, riding down to the seaside. There Caoimhe's eyes landed on Ubbe disembarking from the ship, Hvitserk following him. "Brothers! You join me at last?" Ivar asked from where they stood and the brothers looked up, surprised to see Ivar.  
"We come to make peace, Ivar!" Hvitserk called.  
"Peace for yourselves or Lagertha?" he asked.  
"Lagertha is no longer our concern, by letting you escape into the night we have sealed our fates and we are no longer welcome in Kattegat," Ubbe said as they neared.  
"No longer welcome in Kattegat? That is our birthright, she has no claim to it other than her marriage to our father," Ivar said and the brothers nodded.  
"But we were outnumbered, what else could we do?" Ubbe asked.  
"So you have come here for protection," Ivar said and the brothers stared at him, questioning. "You are lucky I am feeling particularly benevolent today, brothers," he said. "I will offer you food and shelter for your loyalty and sword," he said and Caoimhe saw the brothers relax.  
"Of course, we fight beside you as brothers should," Hvitserk said and Ivar nodded. Caoimhe knew it was not love of his brothers that brought Ivar to give them protection, she knew he had devised a use for them and that in time, it would be revealed.  
\---  
"Princess," a voice came as Caoimhe walked through the stable and she stopped. There was only one person in her entire life that had ever called her Princess and she turned, her eye fell on Ubbe. He was still as handsome as when she first laid eyes on him, his eyes still held the kindness she had fallen for first but she hardened herself to him, she was Ivar's wife. Queen of South Ui Neill and she could not be enticed by Ubbe, the warrior.  
"Ubbe," she said patiently and he stopped feet from her.  
"How does married life treat you?" he asked and she studied him. Could he see the insecurity in the marriage she had begun to feel? The threat of Ivar's anger that she knew was around every corner? The possibility that she may just enrage him enough one night that he killed her?  
"It is as married life should be," she replied and Ubbe smiled. She detested that smile, it was from sympathy and out of knowledge of who his brother truly was, knowing she could not be truly happy.  
"I am glad," he said.  
"And Margarethe? How is your poor wife?" she asked and Ubbe eyed her for a moment.  
"She is in Kattegat, that should say enough," he answered and she felt a light of hope in her, perhaps married life for him was not as grand as she thought.  
"She did not follow you here?" she asked and Ubbe shook his head. "Does she know that you will not return?" she asked and Ubbe nodded.  
"I have shamed her and I do not think I will be forgiven," he said and suddenly Caoimhe felt foolish for the excitement that made her heart beat faster. She was married to Ivar, she was Queen of South Ui Neill and could not love Ubbe, a warrior.  
"I am sorry to hear that," she said, Ubbe recognized every falsity that came with that sentence and stepped closer to her.  
"Does my brother treat you well?" he asked, eyeing her and Caoimhe shifted in her spot. She felt as though Ubbe could see to her truth, see the lies and facade she placed upon herself to appease Ivar. Ubbe had been a different kind of lover, where Ivar was brutish, Ubbe was gentle and where Ivar controlled, Ubbe shared. Ivar may have strengths in the bed that Ubbe did not but Ubbe filled her with passion as well as pleasured her.  
"He treats me as a husband should treat his wife, I must go Ubbe," she said and turned, moving out of the stable. She broke into the fresh air and gasped slightly, she felt as though she had forgotten to breathe. A bird caught her attention, it was an oridinary bird but she did not know the last she had seen birds in Dublin, the air had been silent without their calls. She watched the bird for a moment flit about the ground searching for food and then fly into the air, she watched it disappear into the foggy grey sky. She continued on to the Great Hall and her eyes sought Ivar, she needed to redeem herself for him. Though he did not know what had conspired in the stable, though he did not know the feelings his wife still held for Ubbe, she felt guilty. She sat beside him and he looked at her but she saw none of the same love that Ubbe had when he looked at her. Where there was a tenderness in Ubbe's eyes, there was a control and ownership in Ivar's.  
As Caoimhe sat on Ivar that night, riding him, she closed her eyes and Ubbe's face entered her mind. The night of pleasure they had shared, she suddenly felt all those emotions rush back to her and she could hear herself groan with pleasure, she felt Ivar's hand around her neck. She did not care, let him have his control, she enjoyed her escape and as she climaxed, she bit her lip to prevent calling Ubbe's name.


	17. The Shadows Eyes

Ivar laid beside his wife, watching as she slept and admiring his possession. She had fair skin, smooth and unmarked. Her black hair was thick, luscious curls rested around her shoulders and her lips were pink, plump. He ran a finger down her neck, her chest and pushed the furs further down, admiring her breasts. They were something of admiration, his finger ran over her nipple and she murmured in her sleep, he smiled. Perhaps it was the love he felt, he didn't know as he had never been told how one feels when involved with someone else but he knew he wanted to control her, to be sure no other man ever laid eyes on her beauty. Yet her spirit was fire, it lit whoever dared be in the way of what she wanted and held such ferocity he feared her a little, all other women up to her had been scared of him. They cowered in his presence but she stood tall, demanding equality. Suddenly her eyelids fluttered open, she squinted slightly and gazed up at him.  
"Ivar? Is everything alright?" she asked, sitting up on her elbows and he nodded.  
"Yes, just couldn't sleep," he said and laid down, she looked at him.  
"Do you want me to help you sleep?" she asked and he studied her.  
"How would you do that?" he asked and she smiled, trailing a finger down his bare chest.  
"I have my ways," she whispered, her lips running down his chest and he closed his eyes as they reached the edge of the blanket.  
"Yes," he replied, cursing how it nearly sounded like begging. He was no beggar.  
\---  
Ubbe stared at Caoimhe as she stood behind Ivar, she was the cause of it all. She was the cause for her brother returning to Scotland, for his imprisonment and for Margarethe's detest of him. She had caused it all but still somehow stood above everything. Her blue eyes looked at him and Ubbe looked away, suddenly he felt nervous. She had never backed down to him, she had never forgone who she was too entertain him and all he had known were slaves in his bed, she unnerved him.  
"Ubbe," a voice said later, as he sat at the table with his mead and mulling his thoughts. He looked up and saw Caoimhe standing over him. "Ivar wishes to see you," she said and he nodded, downing his mead. He stood and followed Caoimhe into a separate room, a large table was centered in the room. A map of the world was painted on the table's surface, with wooden figurines sprawled across them and Ivar hung over it. "Ivar," she said quietly and Ivar looked up, surprised out of his thoughts.  
"Brother, come," he said waving him over and Ubbe moved forward. Caoimhe departed the room, shutting the door behind her. "I have several ventures I am planning," he said and pointed them out to Ubbe, explaining them. Ubbe watched with interest and when Ivar finished, he looked to his younger brother.  
"And why are you telling me this?" he asked.  
"Well you will be of much use to me with one of these," he said and pointed to a point far off on the map. "Here is where you shall sail to explore and create a relationship with the ruler," he said and looked to Ubbe.  
"Why to the farthest point?" he asked and Ivar smiled, taking a seat.  
"I have seen the way you watch Caoimhe, brother and I know you have shared her bed," he said and Ubbe stared at him. "I cannot have temptation around her when she has a duty to fulfill," He said.  
"I am surprised you did not just have me killed," Ubbe replied dryly and Ivar smiled.  
"Come now brother, do you think me so cold?" he asked. "It was an option but I did not want to distress my wife. Caoimhe is to carry my heir and if you are allowed to stay here, how will I know if it is truly my heir?" he asked.  
"Brother, I would not betray you like that," He said and Ivar laughed.  
"Every man would betray his brother for a woman, you do not fool me Ubbe and you never have. Always you have been the one who stood tall and proud but I have seen your wrongs, your flaws," he said pointing at him and Ubbe shook his head. "It does not matter, you will leave tomorrow and may the Gods be with you," he said and drank from his cup. "You may go now," he said, flicking his wrist and dismissing Ubbe. The older brother lingered for a moment, bristled at his brother's dismissal of him but at last left the room, having no further words to speak. He sought Caoimhe, he questioned if she knew of this or had anything to do with Ivar's decision. He found her lingering in the shadows and watching the going ons of the Great Hall, she glanced in his direction as she heard his footsteps.  
"Tell me you are not behind this," he said, grabbing her arm and pushing her against the wall, she looked up at him. "I do not know what you speak of, Ubbe," she said and he studied her eyes, looking for the truth. He pressed his lips against hers and felt her return the same passion, he pulled back. "You did not know," he said and she shook her head. "Ubbe, I do not know what you speak of," she said. "My brother has seen fit to send me to the furthers part of the world, to rid of me and assure we do not lay together," he said, backing from her and she stood tall. "Ivar sends you away? But you are his brother, would he not want you at his side? A trustworthy ally?" she asked and Ubbe smiled. "I fear you do not know your husband as well as you think, to Ivar there is no trusthworthy ally, even you princess," he said and Caoimhe looked down at her mead. "So you will go then?" she asked and Ubbe shrugged. "What other option do I have? Ivar is king," he said and Caoimhe shook her head. "You could fight him on it," she said and Ubbe laughed. "You are delusional, fighting Ivar is useless, he will get his way. He is as coniving as our mother, I will go where he sends me and you will not see me again," he said and moved closer to her, she gazed up at him. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly, she clung to his shirt to pull him closer to her. "I will miss you," she breathed and Ubbe smiled. "Do not marry again, wait for me," she said and Ubbe kissed her once more. "I could never find another like you, princess, do not worry," he said and kissed her forehead. He parted from her to see to arrangements and she watched him. She turned feeling eyes upon her and saw Ivar watching, always he was watching. \---  
Caoimhe stood on the cliff, watching the ships being loaded and watched as Ubbe gave the orders. She knew Ivar would not keep him around, she knew Ubbe would either be killed or sent off on a far away journey. With this knowledge, she had whispered in Ivar's ear that Ubbe would be a loyal man to send on a journey, that he would not betray his brother for gold nor riches, instead of returning with them. By the time he returned, Caoimhe hoped to have given birth to Ivar's child and perhaps then he would not try to control her so tightly. Caiomhe watched as one of her maids made her way down the rocky shore, her cloak flapped in the wind and she stopped before Ubbe. They spoke briefly, an object was passed between them and Ubbe looked to the cliff where she stood, she stared at him. In his hands, he held the emerald brooch she had been wearing the first day he came to her father's lands, the day he arrived in his brother's lands and she hoped he would be wearing it upon his safe return.  
\---  
Ubbe was gone, his ship had left in the early morning and Ivar had seen his brother off, giving him strict instructions. Now there was no distraction for Caoimhe, now she settled herself into the role as Queen and began to have input in all of Ivar's decisions, in his conquests. She had learned that though she could handle both sword and bow, it was the bedroom that was her strongest weapon.


	18. The Arrival

Ivar watched her closely. He had misjudged her, he thought she would become forlorn with the absence of Ubbe, that he was punishing her but she didn't seem phased by his departure. Instead, she busied herself with daily tasks of caring for the home, guiding the harvest and counting the grains that were brought in. Ivar continued to plan his conquests with his most trusted advisors and generals. They hardly had time for each other and when they would both arrive in their bed at night, they were tired. They'd collapse into the bed, sometimes not even changing from their day clothes and the task of creating an heir got pushed further away.  
The sails of the boats were strange to Ivar, the markings were not known to him and he watched from the high cliffs as the boats were unloaded. Men departed from the ships, amored and with weapons in hand. One stood taller than the rest, he descended from the ship and looked around the beach. His eyes roamed towards Ivar and locked on to him, recognizing his authority. Asbjorn, Ivar's general made his way down the beach with several men, greeting the invaders. Ivar turned hearing horse's hooves ride up beside him and saw Caoimhe looking down on the scene.  
"Who are they?" she asked and Ivar shook his head, looking back down to the beach. "I do not know, Asbjorn has gone to greet them," he said. "It does not appear they wish to be friendly with their weapons in hand," she said and Ivar nodded in agreement. Asbjorn spoke with the tallest of men and then proceeded to return to Ivar. "He says his name is Adalsteinn," the general said. "Have you heard of Adalsteinn, my king?" he asked and Ivar shook his head, keeping his eyes on the tall man. "He is well known for his ability with both sword and bow, as well as the fact that he goes double handed into battle," he said and Ivar's eyebrows raised.  
"Different weapons in either hand?" he asked and the general shook his head.  
"No, he will fight with two swords at a time or two ax." he said and Ivar nodded.  
"Did you invite him to the Great Hall for a feast?" he asked and the general nodded. "Good, I will greet him there than," he said and turned his chariot, snapping the reins.  
\---  
There was an excitement in the air as the arrival of Adalsteinn filled the village gossip and Caoimhe herself was taken by it. The women whispered of how handsome he was and the men whispered of how ferocious in battle he was. It had been a long time since a visitor had come to their shores and the days had become stale with the repetitive daily life.  
"I have not seen you this excited in some time, wife," Ivar said as he studied his wife, she had dressed in her best emerald green dress and her maid was now seeing to her hair. He cut the apple before him with his knife and put the slice in his mouth.  
"There has not been a lot to be excited about in some time, husband," she replied as her other maid put a gold necklace around her neck, she pressed the emerald down. Ivar stared at her for a moment and smiled, shaking his head.  
"I am sorry that I have not been keeping you amused," he said and put his feet on the table, he saw her side eye of disgust at the dirty soles. He sighed and lowered his legs slowly, stiff from the braces.  
"I do not expect you to keep me amused but even you must admit the life of this village can  
become a bit monotonous," she said and he shrugged.  
"I suppose." he said and she shook her head as her maid finished her hair. She stood and smoothed down her dress, looking at him.  
"Shall we?" she asked and Ivar dug his knife into the wooden table before standing. He walked out of the bedchamber ahead of her and she followed. Adalsteinn had arrived with his men, he was hard to miss as he was shoulders above the rest and his eyes fell on Ivar as he entered, Ivar saw his eyes shift to Caoimhe behind him. Ivar would not admit it but he knew his wife's fame had traveled as far as his own, the warrior queen she was. He tried to feel proud of her but at times jealousy still got to him. Ivar led Caoimhe to their seats on the platform and sat after her, he locked eyes with Adalsteinn.  
"We are pleased to welcome the well known warrior Adalsteinn to our village, I hope you are being well taken care of?" he asked and Adalsteinn nodded.  
"Yes, thank you Overking Ivar," he said and Ivar smiled at him.  
"I would like also to introduce you to my beautiful and fearless wife Queen Caoimhe," he stated and Adalsteinn's eyes transferred to her.  
"It is an honor to meet you both," he said, inclining his head. "Your legends have traveled to our lands and it is why I have come here," he said.  
"To meet us?" Ivar asked and Adalsteinn nodded.  
"And to unite our people in a joint cause," he said and Ivar smiled, he knew there was more. There was always more to the story than what was first told.  
"And what cause is that?" Ivar asked, leaning back in his seat.  
"My people have been in a fight for their land since the beginning of time and the battle continues now. I wish to vanquish them once and for all, perhaps with your help?" he asked and Ivar rubbed his chin that was now covered with a burly black beard.  
"You want me to send my men into a battle to protect another leader's people?" he asked and laughed. "What do I get out of it?" Ivar asked and Adalsteinn smiled.  
"In return for your aid, I will provide my men with whatever aide you may need," he said and Ivar smiled.  
"I need no aide, Adalsteinn. I am not sure you have seen my armies but they are great in numbers and deep in loyalty," he said and Adalsteinn glanced around the room before his eyes returned to Ivar.  
"What do you want then?" he asked and Ivar sat silently for a moment, Caoimhe studied Adalsteinn. She leaned into her husband and whispered something into his ear, Ivar smiled.  
"If I help you with your own battle then you will pledge your loyalty to me," he said and Adalsteinn stared at him, speechless.  
"Myself or my entire army?" he asked.  
"You, I do not want your army, you are well known for your military prowess and would be beneficial to my own military," he said.  
"I cannot betray my people," he said and Ivar shrugged, leaning back.  
"Is it not betrayal if you return without aide?" he asked and Adalsteinn shook his head, Ivar sighed. "Pledge your loyalty to me for ten years and I shall grant you aide," he said and Adalsteinn looked to him then to Caoimhe. She watched intently, eager to have Adalsteinn in their army.  
"Do not do it, my lord, we need you," one of Adalsteinn's men said, grasping his shoulder but Adalsteinn kept his eyes on Ivar.  
"Ten years and then I am free to return?" he asked and Ivar nodded.  
"Of course, if it is what you wish," He said and Adalsteinn was silent again.  
"You have an agreement," he said and there was an outcry from his men but Adalsteinn rose, shaking Ivar's hand to seal the alliance.  
\---  
After the celebratory feast, Ivar and Caoimhe retreated to their bedchamber. Ivar laid in bed as he watched his wife undress and admired her figure.  
"I am glad for your suggestion, my Queen," he said and Caoimhe glanced over at him, smiling.  
"You are welcome, my King. I saw an opportunity and could not bear to lose it," she said and he smiled.  
"You enjoy him, do you not?" he asked and she paused as she unfastened her dress.  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
"He fascinates you, both in mind and body," he said and she sighed, removing her dress.  
"Ivar, have I not shown my loyalty to you yet? Are you not pleased enough with it?" she asked and draped the dress over the chair.  
"I trust you but I cannot deny how you admire him," he said and she shrugged, getting into bed beside him.  
"And so what if I do? It is not like your eyes do not wander to the young slaves that work in our home," she said and Ivar smiled.  
"You are right in that, I am not mad but I will remind you that you are my Queen and need to carry yourself as such," he said.  
"So I am not allowed to look?" she asked.  
"I do not care if you look or even if you fuck but do not let it be seen by my people," he said and her eyebrows arched.  
"You do not care if I lay with another man?" she asked and he shrugged, scrunching down in bed.  
"Why would I? I know you are wise enough to protect your womb from a bastard," he said closing his eyes and Caoimhe stared at him a moment longer before lying down herself. She stared at the ceiling, contemplating Ivar's words and wondering how much truth resided in them or if it was all just a basic plan to catch her in disloyalty.


	19. Parry Partner

Caoimhe watched as Adalsteinn battled against his parry partner, watching as he deflected the attack with a sword in both hands and admired his muscular frame, the tattoos ran over his skin. His long black hair was tied up in a bun on his head and his beard came down in a braid in the center of his chin. He easily defeated the other person and stepped back, breathing heavily. Caoimhe stood, taking her sword from her maid who had been carrying it and moved into the dirt ring, her eyes on Adalsteinn.  
"What is this?" he asked as he studied her cautiously and she smiled at him.  
"You have battled against the good but now you should battle against the best," she said and he smiled but she could see he was still unsure.  
"I cannot fight the Queen, what if I lay harm to her?" he asked and she smiled.  
"You are that sure of yourself, are you?" she asked and he shrugged.  
"I haven't been defeated yet," he said and she laughed, circling him studying him.  
"Well perhaps this will be the first time," she said and stopped in front of him, he eyed her.  
"As you wish, your majesty," he said and she smiled, preparing herself. Those gathered watched with baited breath as she deflected him with ease, watched the dance between the pair and admired the footwork. It was an hour before both stepped back from each other, both gasping for air and he shook his head. "It appears neither of us can win this," he said and she nodded. "You are a far better adversary then I thought," he said and she smiled.  
"I warned you," she said and he smiled, taking a rag to wipe his brow.  
"You did," he agreed and she smiled. She walked from the circle, handing her sword to her waiting-maid and walking down the dirt road back to the Great Hall, Adalsteinn's eyes on her.  
\---  
Adalsteinn ate at the table with Ivar, both men silent as they devoured their food until at last Adalsteinn spoke up.  
"Your wife is an amazing woman," he said and Ivar looked up at him.  
"She is," he agreed. "I am curious, Adalsteinn, how did you come to this conclusion?" he asked and continued eating.  
"I was privileged to her swordsmanship," he said and Ivar smiled, nodding.  
"She does like to show off," he said and Adalsteinn laughed.  
"I would as well if I had her skill," he said. "Did you train her?" he asked and Ivar shook his head.  
"No, it was her father that taught her, he raised her like a son," he said and Adalsteinn listened intently. "When I first met her I did not know she possessed these talents but when I found out, it was shocking," he said and Adalsteinn smiled.  
"She seems to be a very shocking woman," he said and Ivar nodded, eyebrows raised. "You are a  
very lucky man to have married her," he said and Ivar glanced up, studying Adalsteinn.  
"And she is lucky to have found me, a man who is strong enough to allow her to fight," he said and Adalsteinn paused but nodded in agreement, seeing Ivar had been insulted.  
"Ay," he said.


	20. Mother of the Wolf

Caoimhe laid beside Ivar as he slept, she watched his chest rise and fall with each breath. He seemed so peaceful, such a far cry from when he was awake, and she reached out, running a finger over his chest. They had been trying for so long for an heir and she knew he was becoming disheartened, she knew his mind had started to wander to dark thoughts. She feared that he blamed her for the issues, that he thought her barren and that he would have her banished, or worse, killed to move on to another woman. Ivar was unpredictable, he kept his thoughts to himself for the most part, but she could see the wheels turning behind his eyes, his mind always thinking. She prayed to the gods that she would carry his child soon, to prevent his disenchantment with her and to protect her from his wrath. She rolled on her side, turning her back to him and closed her eyes, trying her best to force all the dark thoughts from her mind.  
\---  
The sun broke over the hills in the distance as Caoimhe made her way through the village and to the outskirts where the Seer's hut stood. Ivar had told her of the Seer back home, he thought he was mostly useless but thought it would be good for his people, so she sought one out. He wandered into the village one afternoon, haggard and tired. She had questioned him, Ivar had been away on conquest and he had told her he spoke to the Gods, that since he was born they had given him dreams. She offered him a home, food, and coin if he would stay on as the village seer. Now she sought his advice. She entered his hut, it was dark and smelled of earth, different herbs hung from the ceiling.  
"Seer?" she asked, he was lying on his bed and he didn't move at her voice. "Seer?" she asked again.  
"I am sleeping," he said.  
"Do you speak in your sleep?" she asked, and she heard a heavy sigh come from him. He rolled on his back and looked at her. Ivar had told her that their seer was nothing like the one in Kattegat, that the one in Kattegat had been blinded long ago. Their seer had brown hair tied back, a long beard and piercing blue eyes that seemed to inspect every corner of your being when he looked at you.  
"Queen Caoimhe, I thought you were one of the villagers come to pester me with their needless worries," he said and sat up, she watched him wince with pain in his joints. He stood and inclined his head to her before seating himself at the table, she sat across from him. "What is it that ails you?" he asked and poured himself a drink.  
"It is my womb, that it still remains empty," she said, and the Seer eyed her, placing the jug on the table.  
"You wonder if the Gods have cursed your womb?" he asked, and she nodded.  
"In a manner of speaking," she said, and he nodded, stroking his beard.  
"I had a dream about you two nights ago," he said, and she raised her eyebrows. "It was as though I was not there in physical form but the only spirit, I watched you as you wandered through the forest," he said.  
"Where did I wander to?" she asked.  
"During your journey you came upon a ferocious and large black furred wolf with crystal eyes much like your husband's," he said. "His fur was standing on end, he growled at you on your approach," he said and Caoimhe found herself leaning into the table, enthralled.  
"Did I kill him?" she asked, and he laughed, shaking his head.  
"You and your husband, always assuming the only way to solve problems is to kill," he said with a chuckle. "No, no my Queen, you did not kill him," he said.  
"Then what did I do?" she asked, and he sighed, drinking from his cup.  
"You spoke his name," he said.  
"His name? What was his name?" she asked.  
"Conrí," he said.  
"What does it mean? If I did not kill nor harm him but instead spoke his name, did I know him?" she asked, and he smiled.  
"Perhaps not in his wolf form but you will know him in another form," he said.  
"What does this mean?" she demanded, growing impatient with not answering her directly and he laughed again, amused by her.  
"Your womb shall be blessed by the Gods, do not worry about that, my Queen," he said and Caoimhe stared at him.  
"Will it be Ivar's?" she asked, and the Seer sighed.  
"The Gods do not reveal all," he said.  
"So I am to wait for how long? I do not even know if it shall be my husband's," she said.  
"Conrí will not be born of any man, there is no need to sleep with villagers or peasants," he said.  
"I am happy to know I will bear a son and I hope it will be with Ivar," she said, and the Seer nodded.  
"The Gods will guide you," he assured, and she tossed a few coins across the table. Ivar had told her of the Seer's payment in Kattegat, but she did not wish to lick his palm, so she offered coin instead. She stood and moved to exit the hut. "Conrí will be conceived on Samhain," he said, and she paused.  
"That is in four days," she said.  
"I know," he replied, and she stared at him.  
"I believe you know this Seer, but I will tell you anyhow, you have been of no help," she said and continued her way, cursing the Seer as his laughter followed her.


	21. The False Prophecy

Caoimhe entered the bedchamber, shutting the wooden door and pulling out of its pouch, a folded piece of fabric. Inside were the herbs she had obtained from the healer, herbs that would nourish her womb and make her more fertile. She needed to have a child and she needed to be sure it was Ivar's, it was the only way to cement his need for her. She poured the hot water from the kettle over the fire into a cup and broke up the herbs, stirring it. Letting it cool for a few minutes, she downed the bitter tasting drink and coughed harshly once it was down. She put the cup back and sighed, rubbing her eyes. She was tired, the hike up the hill to the healer had been at an incline most of the way and she hadn't got much sleep the night before. She stretched out on the bed and closed her eyes, a few moments wouldn't hurt.  
\---  
Ivar opened the door to the bedchamber, he had been looking for Caoimhe for over an hour and this was his last resort. He doubted she'd be here, she only retreated here at night but he stopped, seeing her asleep. He crept to her side and placed his hand on her forehead to see if she was warm. Caoimhe never took naps and it was strange to see her this way.  
"Caoimhe," he whispered, nudging her shoulder and she murmured in her sleep. "Caoimhe, are you alright?" he asked.  
"I'm fine, just tired," she said and rolled over with her back facing him. He watched her for a minute and retreated from the bedchamber. The concern for his wife must have been written on his face, Hvitserk quickly picked up on it as he sat down at the table.  
"Everything alright brother?" he asked and Ivar glanced at him.  
"I am sure it is," he said and drank his mead. Ivar had learned from Torvi, Bjorn's wife, that being with child could tire a woman out and he wondered if that was the case now with Caoimhe. Was she carrying his child, his sole heir to what he intended on making a vast empire?  
\---  
Caoimhe rose, blinking in the dim light from the fireplace and sighed. She had slept longer than she intended, she knew she had and she barely remembered Ivar coming in. He had sounded nearly concerned about her, something she wasn't used to. She stood, stretching and left the bedchamber to find everyone gathered at the tables for dinner. She made her way to her place beside Ivar, where the chair sat empty and he glanced up at her as she slid into the seat.  
"Caoimhe, you're awake," he said.  
"Appears that way," she replied and filled her cup with mead, drinking it.  
"Are you alright? You never nap," he said and she nodded.  
"I took a long journey by foot this morning, I didn't expect it to tire me that much," she said and Ivar nodded but she saw his eyes, the way they questioned her. "Leave me be, Ivar, I a not up to anything," she said and he shrugged.  
"I didn't think you were, I just thought you might be with child," he said and she turned to look at him.  
"Why on earth would you think that?" she asked.  
"You were tired, for someone who is never tired to be that tired that you need a nap, I thought there might be a cause," he said and she looked back to her plate as a maid filled it with food.  
"I do not know," she said.  
"Perhaps you should find out," he replied.  
She fell into her thoughts, the Seer had told her Conri would not be conceived until the Samhain but it was still five days away. If she conceived a child before then, what did that mean for her and the child?  
\---  
Ivar watched his wife closely over the next few days, he put off out of the village tasks, instead sending Hvitserk and staying close to Caoimhe. She seemed more tired, more worn out but also seemed to push herself harder, to compensate. They were seated at dinner, eating silently when he cleared his throat.  
"Do you think you may be with child?" he asked and she glanced over at him.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Do you think you may be with child?" he asked again and she sighed.  
"It has been on my mind but I do not know, my menses is not due for another fortnight," she said and Ivar nodded.  
"So we must wait until then to know?" he asked.  
"It is the easiest way," she replied and he sighed. "The Samhain is near, it will distract you and so will your duties," she assured and he nodded but fell silent. Caoimhe eyed him but did not speak again, there was nothing left to say to him. Ivar would make his own decisions, his own plans and she would wait to see how they panned out.

\---  
Caoimhe sought the Seer again, calling him to her this time when Ivar was out of town and he came with haste. He inclined his head to her and she studied him for a moment.  
"I believe I am with child," she said and the Seer stared at her for a moment.  
"It is not possible, the child is to be conceived on Samhain," he said.  
"Perhaps your connections to the Gods is not that good, Seer?" she asked, rubbing her lips and he shook his head.  
"No, no, I have never been wrong before," he said shaking his head.  
"I do not know what to tell you then, I think you should consult with your gods again," she said and the Seer sighed.  
"I will return with what they say," he said and she smiled at him.  
"You do that Seer," she said and dismissed him with a wave of her hand, he hurried home to his hut. If he was wrong, it could mean the loss of his life and he was keenly aware of this. The Queen was only so patient for so long.


	22. Empty Womb

Ivar had not yet returned from his venture outside the village, there had been a rebellion at the fringe of their borders and he left to quell it. The Seer had not returned with any further visions, Caoimhe assumed he had run from their lands and hoped to save his own life. Adalsteinn was busy training the men, he had proven an impressive warrior and often Caoimhe would stand in the shadows to watch him battle. He used a strange weapon she herself was not familiar with and she admired his ease with it, it seemed an extension of his arm.  
After battle practice one afternoon, Caoimhe wandered to the armory to question him of this weapon but when she entered, he was nowhere to be seen. She entered and searched among the weapons for it. At last, she came upon it, pulling it from the wall and holding it in her hands, admiring it. It was long, she was not sure how he managed to make it look so simply to fight with.  
"Admiring my weapon, Queen?" a voice came, and she glanced over her shoulder, focusing on Adalsteinn leaning in the doorway with a smirk on his face.  
"It is a strange weapon, I have not seen it before," she said, looking back to it and he came closer to her, gently taking it from her.  
"It is called an atgeirr, it is not used in many parts of the world and not many use it in battle, it is my favorite," he said, and she watched as he seemed to admire it like it was a prized wife.  
"How do you fight with something so...ungainly," she said, and he laughed, shaking his head.  
"It is not ungainly if you learn how to wield it," he said. "Much like I assume Thor's hammer is," he said.  
"Are you comparing it to Mjǫllnir?" she asked, and he smiled, his eyes meeting hers.  
"No, one must never compare themselves to the Gods, but it is in the same idea," he said and then handed it back to her, watching her carefully with it. "I had it forged specifically for my own means," he said, and she placed the bottom on the ground, the hooked blade near her face.  
"It still seems a silly weapon to fight with," she said and Adalsteinn smiled, taking the weapon from her again.  
"Perhaps but I believe if you were trained with it, Queen, you would have a different view on it," he said and placed the atgeirr back on the wall.  
"I will take sword or ax any day," she said, and he turned back to her nodding.  
"And that is why the atgeirr is such a rare weapon, not many have the courage to learn it," he said and inclined his head, leaving the armory. She stared at his receding back and then looked back to the atgeirr, eyeing it. Built within her was the inability to turn from a challenge, even if it was not verbally given and she resolved to learn the atgeirr if it took her last breath, to show him how simple of a weapon it was.  
\---  
Caoimhe was in the Great Hall when she was told of the Seer's request to see her and she smiled, taking her seat.  
"Let him in then," she said, and the doors opened, the Seer entered.  
"Queen Caoimhe, I come with an answer from the gods," he said, inclining his head.  
"Do you now, Seer? And what do they tell you?" she asked, and he eyed her nervously.  
"You are not with the child as you first believed," he said and immediately her eyes narrowed as she studied him.  
"No?" she asked, and he shook his head.  
"They say you will still conceive a child on Samhain and that you have not conceived before," he replied, and she stared at him a moment longer.  
"Then I shall be lenient if I do not conceive a child on Samhain than you shall be executed but if I do, you shall be rewarded," she said, and he shifted in his spot. "Let us hope your visions do not fail you now, Seer," she said and dismissed him.  
Samhain was tomorrow, the beginning of it and Ivar had still not returned from his mission. What if he was not to return? Who then would fill her womb with child? Would she find her weakness, lay with Adalsteinn as her mind had wandered to so often as she laid alone in bed and would he then father her child, could she keep this from Ivar? She shook her head as she rose and moved from the Great Hall, she had practice with the atgeirr. The Gods would see her destiny fulfilled as they deemed it should be.


	23. Moon Spell

The bonfire was being set up on the cliff overlooking the ocean, Caoimhe watched lost in her own thoughts as they built it and was only pulled from them when she heard the familiar wheels of a chariot. She looked over her shoulder, her hopes dashed realizing it was a cart pulling more wood for the bonfire and she sighed, turning from the construction. She made her way back to the Great Hall where she had been alone for days and was ready for her king to return. She sat in her chair, Ivar's empty besides hers and watched the activity as slaves prepared for the great feast.  
"You are missing your king," a voice came, and she looked to where it came from, focusing on Adalsteinn.  
"He has been gone too long for my comfort," she said and Adalsteinn smiled, standing beside her.  
"I doubt it is by choice, no man would choose to stay that long from your side," he said, and she looked at him. He was charming, he was handsome, and he was a warrior. These were all things that she desired in a man, but she wouldn't allow herself to succumb to them. She wanted her Ivar, her raging and ferocious storm.  
"He will be home in time for the bonfire to be lit," she said and returned her eyes to the bustling activity.  
"We can hope," Adalsteinn replied and fell silent, Caoimhe ignored him until at last, he left. Ten years of servitude he was destined to, but he did not seem to hold it against her, even with it being her idea.  
\---  
"Are we to hold off the celebration until he returns?" Caoimhe's slave asked the Queen shook her head as she was dressed.  
"No, he would not want that," she said, and the slave fell silent. She had seen how her mistress had been morose the long Ivar had been gone, she had never expected her Queen to react this way to Ivar's absence. She couldn't keep count how many nights there had been shouting, anger and tears shared between them. Now she acted like a forlorn and desperate woman, waiting for her beloved husband. She hoped Ivar would return soon, she had grown affections for Caoimhe and did not like to see the fierce Queen so depressed. She had thought Adalsteinn would keep her company, occupy her thoughts and perhaps even her bed but Caoimhe had not even shown the least bit interest in the warrior. It was surprising to her, Adalsteinn was well desired throughout the village women and many slaves had said they would let him have his way with them, no matter how rough. Caoimhe instead dismissed him without care, spoke briefly to him and only watched his fighting practice from the shadows.  
"What brooch would you wish to wear, my Queen?" she asked, presenting several beautifully decorated brooches and the Queen looked to them. She pointed to one particularly stunning brooch, the one that Ivar had given her on her wedding night and the slave nodded, carefully attaching it to her dress. She stepped back as the final touches were made and admired her Queen. She doubted there was a more beautiful and intelligent Queen in any nearby land, she was proud to serve her.  
\---  
Caoimhe sat upon the chair that had been provided at the cliffside, watching as her people reveled in the Samhain celebration and drank her mead sullenly. She had mixed further herbs from the healer that she had sent her slave to fetch, herbs that would allow her to enjoy the festivities and lull her into a world of fantasy, confusion. Anything to rid her of this depression she felt. Slowly but surely, she felt her inhibitions remove themselves, felt her body relax and her mind lighten.  
The bonfire had been lit after all fires in the village had been put out and then relit with the fire from the bonfire. Caoimhe had eaten sparsely at the feast and had soon retired to her bedchamber, the herbs taken over her completely. Her eyes were heavy, her breathing deep and she fell into bed with gratitude. As she closed her eyes, she heard footsteps from the doorway and she looked over, staring at the figure. It seemed to be Ivar, but Ivar was still far from their lands as far as she was aware.  
"Ivar?" she whispered, and he smiled, standing over her. "You are back?" she asked, reaching out for his arm but missing, her hand fell on the bed.  
"Have you missed me, my Queen?" he asked, sitting beside her and stroking her face, she closed her eyes at his touch.  
"Yes," she whispered and moaned slightly as his lips pressed against hers. She wrapped her fingers around his hair, pulling him down and he kissed her skin, down her jawline, down her neck. She felt his desperation as much as she felt hers, his hands roamed her body and she gave herself up to him, letting him have her in whichever way he desired.  
\---  
The morning sun broke, Caoimhe woke still slightly in a haze and blinked her eyes, taking in the room. Suddenly, she remembered the night before and looked beside her. She breathed relief seeing Ivar asleep beside her, it had not been a figment of her imagination and it had not been another in the guise of Ivar. She rolled onto her side and kissed his shoulder, running her fingers over his chest. She was happy to have him home, as much as she still feared him, she desired and loved him as well.  
"You have returned home to me, my King," she whispered in his ear and kissed it, a smile spread across his lips.  
"Did you think I would not?" he asked.  
"You were gone so long, I feared the worst," she said, and he looked at her.  
"You thought I had fallen? Do you not have faith in my ability?" he asked, and she shook her head.  
"I do but I do not know what the Gods have planned for your as well," she said. She leaned down and kissed him again, he held her there. As she moved back, she saw the dirt and grime left on his skin from travel as well as battle. "You are filthy," she commented, and he laughed.  
"I could not wait through a bath to see you," he said, and she smiled.  
"Well perhaps I can bathe you," she said, and he smiled at her. It was these moments she enjoyed, the quiet and peaceful moments where Ivar let down his guard to her. She stood up from the bed and called for her slave, demanding a tub be brought into the room. "Fill it with warm water, your king wishes a bath," she stated, and the slave nodded, leaving the room quickly. "Are you hungry, my king?" she asked, moving closer to the bed and Ivar smiled, holding onto her hand.  
"I am but it is not a hunger that shall be sated by food," he said and pulled her into bed, she laughed as he kissed her skin.  
Hours later, Ivar and Caoimhe left the bedchamber. Ivar bathed and dressed, lovingly cared for.  
Ivar took his seat, Caoimhe followed and the pair watched the morning activity in the Great Hall.  
"Are you with child?" Ivar asked, looking at her and she studied him.  
"I was not with the child when I first believed but I am now," she said.  
"How do you know?" he asked.  
"The Seer told me I would become with the child on Samhain," she said, and Ivar nodded, she knew how little he respected the Seer.  
"I would have been interested what would have happened had I not returned," he said, and she smiled, holding his hand.  
"It is why I wanted you to return," she said, and he nodded.  
"Did you lay with Adalsteinn?" he asked, she stared at him amazed at how quickly he could become cold and emotionless.  
"I did not, my only desire was for you," she said, and he turned his eyes upon her, studying her for the truth. Satisfied that she did not lie to him, he kissed her hand and looked back at the room. He spoke not another word to her, but she felt comforted by his kiss, knowing he believed her.  
\---  
Caoimhe had watched Adalsteinn after Ivar's return, she had observed the way the village women fawned over him and how he was polite but dismissive of them. She found him at the stables one morning and approached him.  
"Why are you so dismissive of every woman that approaches you, Adalsteinn?" she asked, and he looked up at her from grooming his horse.  
"I do not desire them," he said and returned to grooming.  
"Do not desire them? We have some of the finest women in the countryside and you turn away from them?" she asked, and a thought dawned on her. "Or is it not women you desire?" she asked, and he shook his head.  
"I do not lay with men, my Queen," he said.  
"You do not lay with men and you do not lay with women, who then do you lay with?" she asked and he looked up at her.  
"Queens," he said and she stared at him, a smile broke across his lips. "My Queen to be exact," he said and she exhaled, relief filling her.  
"Your Queen? Who is your Queen?" she asked and he smiled.  
"My Queen is a fair and beautiful Queen, one of grace and beauty," he said.  
"And I am all fire and brimstone," she said and he laughed, shaking his head.  
"I did not say that, why? Do you wish for me to desire you as all other men do?" he asked, standing and she scowled.  
"I did not say that," she said and he smiled, tossing his brush in the bin.  
"Perhaps not but it is not always our words that speak," he replied and led his horse back into its stall.  
"I am happy with my king," she said and he nodded, backing out of the stall.  
"You have said this before, many times," he said and turned back to her.  
"What does that mean?" she asked and he shook his head, smiling at her. She hated his smile, the way it seemed to mock her.  
"It does not mean anything, my Queen," he said and inclined his head, moving past her. She turned and watched him, speechless. Words evaded her and she was left angry but without expression. He did not know her, he did not know what she felt and did not know what she desired. Thoughts raced back in her mind, the thoughts that filled her late at night when Ivar was gone from her bed and she had become lonely. Of how Adalsteinn's caress would feel, his kiss and his breath on her ear as he whispered words into it. She shook her head and moved from the stable. She was Queen, he was her slave and she would see to it that he realized this. 


	24. Chapter 24

Ivar had taken a few of his favorite men and Adalsteinn on a hunt in the outskirt woods, leaving Caoimhe behind to care for the village. They were gone for three days, through cold weather and snowfall. At last, on the fourth morning shouts of their return sounded out from the gates and Caoimhe rushed down, climbing the wooden steps to the top of the wall. She looked and smiled seeing her husband triumphantly riding in his chariot, the men behind them. The cart carried the game, ready for preparation and she rushed down to stand before the gate as it was opened. She smiled as Ivar neared and he slowed his chariot, leaning down to her.  
"For you my Queen," he said and produced a wolf pup. The fur was black at night and eyes golden as the sun, she stared as she took it in her arms. "We killed its mother before we realized she had pups," he said and dismounted the chariot. "He was only that survived the journey, a warrior pup much like my beloved Queen," he said and she held him up before her eyes, studying him. His eyes trained themselves on her, he whimpered slightly and she cuddled him against her chest, he was shivering. She tucked him beneath her cloak and moved to the Great Hall with the warriors. She entered and sat before the fire, petting the pup gently. He nestled into her lap and soon fell asleep, comforted by the warmth. "Do you like him?" Ivar asked, settling himself in the seat and resting his cane against his chair, she nodded.  
"Very much, thank you," she said and Ivar smiled, leaning his head back as he closed his eyes.  
\---  
It was the following morning, the air was cold but the sun was warm as it beamed down on the practice grounds where Caoimhe stood. Adalsteinn smiled down at her as she finished her words and nodded.  
"If the Queen wishes to challenge me in swordsmanship, who am I to deny her?" he asked and she shook her head.  
"No, not swords," she said and he watched her as she disappeared into the shadows of the practice grounds. She returned with an atgeirr and saw Adalsteinn's eyebrows rise.  
"You wish to challenge me with my own weapon?" he asked and she smiled, admiring it in her hands.  
" _This_ is not your weapon, I had one fashioned for myself," she said and her eyes met him, he stared at her. Then he burst out laughing and nodded.  
"Let us see how well you do," he agreed and went to fetch his weapon. As Adalsteinn and Caoimhe battled, Ivar limped over and sat on the sidelines, watching with amusement as his wife made the great warrior sweat.  
"She does well with weapons," Hvitserk said, he had been observing before Ivar showed up and now stood beside him, his arms crossed over his chest.  
"She does, even weapons she is not familiar with," he replied and the men watched her dance around the large warrior. "I do not think I can leave Adalsteinn home when I leave again though," he said and Hvitserk looked at him.  
"Why not?" he asked and Ivar smiled.  
"Do you not see the way he looks at her? He would fuck my wife the moment my chariot left the gates," he said and Hvitserk looked back to Adalsteinn.  
"He has denied all in women in the village, claiming the love of another back in his home though," he said and Ivar shrugged.  
"He has denied all women saying he is loyal to a queen and what difference does it make which queen? To men, power is all they seek and it does not matter which crown it falls under," he said. Adalsteinn suddenly disarmed Caoimhe and she stumbled back, Adalsteinn leaned heavily against his atgeirr.  
"You have won," she said, looking upset with herself.  
"You do well with the weapon though, my Queen," he said and she smiled, picking it up off the ground.  
"And you thought it was so special to you," she said and turned leaving the yard, her pup at her heels.  
"You seem to take amusement with my wife, Adalsteinn." Ivar said from where he sat and Adalsteinn turned, focusing on him.  
"She is a fierce warrior and I have not seen a woman like her before," he replied and Ivar remained silent, his expression giving none of his thoughts away. "Will she join us for our next battle?" Adalsteinn asked and Ivar shook his head.  
"She cannot, " he said and then looked to Adalsteinn. "I think military should learn that weapon," he said."You will be in charge of teaching twenty men the weapon and you will lead them in battle," he said and Adalsteinn inclined his head with a smile. Ivar knew he was pleased that at last he was given a duty, a responsibility other than simply marching and fighting. Ivar moved away from him and found his wife in the armory, returning her weapon. "You did well, wife," he said and she turned to him, smiling.  
"I did, for my first time," she agreed and he smiled. He moved closer to her and held her gaze as his lips moved against hers, kissing her. His hand slid down to her stomach and rested there as he pulled away. "I will only get better with practice," she said and Ivar smiled at her confidence.  
"Does our child make themselves known yet?" Ivar asked and Caoimhe shook her head, resting her hand on his.  
"No but I have missed my menses," she said and Ivar's face filled with a smile as well, kissing her again.  
"Then I must plan my next battle accordingly, I must be home for my child's birth," he said and Caoimhe smiled.


	25. Chapter 25

Caoimhe made her way through the village, admiring how the sun glimmered off the ice-coated trees and anything that was left outside to the elements. It had rained for a full day and then the night brought freezing temperatures, turning the village into an icy wonderland. She broke from the village and saw the Seer's hut, making her way towards it. As she neared, the Seer stepped out and watched her make her way.  
"You are awake," she said, referring the last time she found him and he smiled.  
"I heard you coming," he said and entered the hut, she followed. It was warm inside, the hut being small and a fire in the center of the hut warming it easily. They took a seat at the table and the Seer offered her a drink, she shook her head. "So you are with child," he said and she smiled.  
"At last and to your good fortune," she said and the Seer smiled.  
"Yes, I was grateful that the Gods did not mislead me," he admitted and she laughed. "This child will be great, Caoimhe, you must know this," he said and held her gaze. "He will lead the armies that were once his father's and will forge new kingdoms with them.," he said.  
"That is a lot of pressure for one child who isn't even born yet," she said and the Seer smiled.  
"Perhaps but it will not be for him, he will naturally do so," he said.  
"And I shall fade to time or become merely the mother of the great hero," she said and the Seer smiled.  
"If the Gods will it, they will guide you," he said. "But I have seen you battle, I do not think you need protection," he said with a smile and she returned the smile, bending to pick up the pup at her heels. "He is growing big," he said and she nodded.  
"He is and more handsome," she said as she nuzzled him. "I will give him to my son when he is born," she said.  
"Do not," he said and she looked up at him.  
"Why not?" she asked and the Seer leaned in, letting the pup smell his hand.  
"You will need him more than any," he said and pet the pup. "He will guard you and be loyal to you alone," he said and leaned back. "The gods have sent him to you, not to your children," he said and she nodded.  
"He has slept with me every night and won't leave my side, I can see his loyalty but I thought it could be transferred to my children," she said and the Seer shook his head.  
"No, he is yours and only yours, he would follow you into battle if you commanded it of him," he said and she looked at the pup.  
"I fear I will never see another battle again," she said and the Seer smiled.  
"You will," he assured. "Your days in battle are not yet over," he said and she smiled at him as they sat in silence, the pup happily nestled on her lap.


	26. Chapter 26

His ships arrived on a quiet, calm sea as the fog rolled in over the land and Caoimhe stood on the dock, watching as the sails broke through the cover. The wind whipped her hair past her eyes, pulling it away her eyes focused on Ubbe who stood at the helm and his blue eyes were trained on her, a smile upon his lips. As the ship docked, he lept off with the vigor of a younger man and stopped before her, the smile still on his lips.  
"I am home," he said and she smiled at him. They could not embrace as lovers before the crew, before the people but they hugged as a family could. She inhaled his scent of sea air and enjoyed his warmth.  
"I am glad you have returned safely, come, Ivar had strict instructions that you must tell our scribe of your travels so they may be recorded," she said, leading him from the dock and heard his footsteps as he followed. Ivar had captured a monk from an abbey, he detested the monk but Caoimhe had swayed his hand in execution by reminding him monks could write, he could record their history. She brought Ubbe to the scribe's rooms, Ivar refused to call him a monk and he was simply known now as scribe. She knocked on the wooden door and it opened, the scribe stood behind. He had still kept with the monk tradition of shaving the crown of his head but letting the rest of the hair grow, he had a clean shaven face as well. His eyes took in the wild and wearylooking Ubbe behind her. "My Queen," he said, inclining his head and stepping back as she moved inside. The scribe had shown respect for Caoimhe where he failed at it for Ivar, for Ivar he showed fear and it pleased the king.  
"Ivar has told me that you are to record Ubbe's travels as he dictates, so they may be recorded for him to read when he returns and while they are still fresh in his brother's mind," she said, pulling a seat at the table out and the scribe nodded, rushing to his desk where his parchment sat at the ready. He picked up his pen, a feather of a raven, dipping it into the ink and looked at Ubbe expectantly. Ubbe told the stories of his travels from the beginning to the end, filled with resistance, acceptance and at last the crown upon his head. He assured Caoimhe he did not take the crown for himself but instead for his beloved brother, Caoimhe smiled with a nod of her head.  
At last, Ubbe's story was done and the scribe, with much struggle, finished it on the parchment. The parchment was made from the hide of the local cows, Caoimhe had requested Ivar to segregate a certain number of cows for this purpose but it was still rough, no matter how long the scribe had scrubbed it with stone. Caoimhe stood, resting a hand on Ubbe's shoulder and looking to the scribe. "We will leave you now to finish your work and I believe Ubbe will be hungry," she said and Ubbe nodded, standing as well. They left the scribe's rooms and moved to the Great Hall where Caoimhe had prepared both a feast and drink for the returning men.  
As she sat across from Ubbe, while he ate like he hadn't eaten in months, she smiled and drank her mead. He glanced up at her and paused for a moment.  
"What is it?" he asked and she shrugged, drinking from her cup.  
"I have missed your face," she said and he smiled, slowing in his eating.  
"And I have missed yours, princess," he said and then quickly glancing up at her. "Queen, I mean," he said and she smiled.  
"I would take offense if I did not know your nickname for me so long ago," she said and he smiled at her.  
"How was my brother when he left?" he asked and she smiled, shrugging again.  
"He was Ivar, declaring victory before he even set sail," she said and Ubbe laughed, nodding.  
"That is my brother," he agreed and looked around. "Where is my other brother?" he asked.  
"Hvitserk went with him, said he felt useless if he stayed here," she said and Ubbe nodded.  
"So then they have left you alone?" he asked and she leaned into the table, her eyes upon him.  
"Alone and with Ivar's blessings to welcome you as a wife would," she said and Ubbe's eyebrows raised.  
"He sent me away for the same thing," he said and she nodded.  
"Ivar has changed, now that I am with child," she said, resting a hand on her growing abdomen and Ubbe eyed it. "He does not fear the possibility of me carrying a bastard," she said.  
"So we are allowed to share a bed?" he asked and she smiled.  
"He said he expected it, that he seeks pleasure when he is gone, so why should I not have the same courtesy?" she said and Ubbe shook his head, returning to his plate.  
"He has changed then," he said and she smiled.  
\--  
Caoimhe saw to it that a large barrel was brought to the rooms Ivar had given to Ubbe and had the barrel filled with hot water, letting it cool while they ate. As the last of Ubbe's food left his plate, she stood and drank her mead.  
"Come, I have a bath prepared for you," she said and reached out her hand, Ubbe took it. He stood and followed her into his chamber, she shut the door. She turned to him as he stood at the foot of the bed, eyeing the bath and then looked back startled as she began to undo his armor. He watched as she removed it with ease, laying it on the bed and then removed the rest of his clothing, revealing his battle-scarred chest. She ran her fingers over each scar, silently questioning them and then her hands went to the ties of his pants, her eyes held his. She saw the anticipation in his eyes as she untied it, loosened it and then brought them down to his ankles, helping him remove his feet from them. She ran her fingertips over his muscular thighs, studying the cuts and bruises there as well, her eyes looking to Ubbe as he watched her. She rose to her feet and pressed her lips against his, he held her close. She laughed as his fingers began to get greedy and pushed him away. "You stink of travel, let me wash you first and then we will share a bed," she said, resting her forehead against his and he kissed her lips but nodded.  
She watched as he stepped into the bath, his body sinking into the steaming water and smiled as she heard his sigh of happiness, resting his head against the barrel. She moved around it, taking the cloth left by the slaves and dipped it into the water, it had been scented with rosemary as well as meadowsweet to aid in his healing. She squeezed the cloth over his skin, letting the water run down his chest and he groaned happily. She dipped the towel again and began gently washing his skin, being careful with the new wounds.  
"Stand up," she said at last and he stood, the water flowed off his body. She lovingly washed his lower half, her eyes meeting his as she wrapped her hand around his enlarged cock and stroked it gently to clean it, she cupped his balls gently to clean them. She moved around him and with the cloth cleaned his backside, the back of his thights. At last, when she was pleased with his cleanliness, she helped him out of the barrel and wrapped him in a large cloth, he clung to it greatfully. She led him to the bed and he laid back upon it, she brought an oil to him. "It is from a trader who traveled from the Mediterranean, he calls it Yasmeen," she said and opened the bottle, letting it waft beneath Ubbe's nose.  
"It smells of a woman," he said and she smiled, pouring a bit into her hands.  
"But it smells better than the stink of a man," she said and removed the cloth from him, rubbing her hands into his chest. He closed his eyes as she ran her hands over his skin, massaging as she went and groaned as her mouth wrapped around his cock, it sprang to life. She moved her mouth up and down, her tongue swirling around. Before he could release, she removed her mouth and continued to massage him.  
"I cannot be distracted anymore," he said, grabbing her and pulling her up on the bed, throwing her down among the pillows. She laughed as he pulled her up on all fours, shoving her dress up around her waist and closed her eyes as she felt his fingers in between her legs, stroking her cunt.  
"Gods, Ubbe, I have missed you," she whispered, remembering the hatred that had seemed so important so long ago and the need for revenge, now all she had remaining was desire. He pushed his fingers into her pussy and she moaned, feeling the intrusion. He pulled them out and she felt the head of his cock brush against her, then pushed its way in. He moaned loudly as she enveloped him, his fingers digging into her ass cheeks and slowly pulled himself out only to shove himself in again. She clung to the pillows, closing her eyes in pleasure as he fucked her and as the pleasure built, his pacing got rougher. His balls slapped against her as he went, his hips slamming against her ass and his fingers digging into flesh. It was not long before she heard his breath hitch, his last thrust into her and then his exhale of pleasure, she smiled.  
"I hope I have not hurt your child," he said and she laughed, he pulled out of her. She rolled on her back and watched as he cleaned himself.  
"You have not, Ivar's child cannot be harmed so easily," she said and he looked at her.  
"Are you happy Caoimhe?" he asked and she shrugged.  
"Ivar treats me with respect, I have grown fond of him and we share a child together, a throne, what is there to be unhappy about?" she asked and Ubbe nodded, throwing the cloth to the ground as he climbed on the bed.  
"I am glad, I feared my brother's lust for you, I have seen him in battle and did not know if he carried that same anger into the bed," he said and kissed her shoulder, she smiled again.  
"He does but I do not let him dominate me," she said and Ubbe laughed.  
"My brother allows you to dominate him?" he asked and she smiled, stroking his hair.  
"He begs for it," she said and Ubbe chuckled to himself.  
"He is more of a surprise every time I talk of him," Ubbe said and laid his head on her chest, she smiled. She enjoyed the feeling of warmth that Ubbe gave her, both physical and within her, he made her feel safe. In a swirling chaotic world of Ivar, Ubbe was the calm that she could count on and the kindness that she needed from time to time. She closed her eyes as she heard Ubbe's breath steady and allowed herself to be washed away into dreams of pleasure, of happiness.


	27. Chapter 27

"Tell me more of Ragnar," Caoimhe requested as she laid on Ubbe's chest in the morning, they were still sprawled in bed and neither had the ambition to rise.

"Ragnar? What do you wish to know?" Ubbe asked as he played with her fingers and she smiled.

"What was he like as a father? I have heard the legends of him as a warrior but I know nothing of him as a father," she said and Ubbe sighed, pausing for a moment.

"My father was a very quiet man, you could see he was thinking and processing constantly but not often would he speak of what these thoughts were. He allowed my mother the right to raise us for the most part, stepping in when he wanted to and correcting her. He treated us with great kindness, he hardly ever had a harsh tone for us but you would also be very aware of when you were in trouble with him," he said.

"Did he play with you often?" she asked.

"Yes, when he was home," Ubbe replied and Caoimhe smiled.

"I like to think of Ragnar, the great warrior, playing gently with his little children, it makes him human." she said.

"Yes, it is so easy for people to think of him as a god but he had flaws just as all men do," he said and kissed the top of her head. "He would have liked you," he said and she looked up at Ubbe, holding his gaze for a moment.

"Do you think?" she asked and Ubbe smiled, nodding.

"I know he would have, you would have reminded him of his first wife Lagertha," he said and she smiled.

"I heard she was a great shield maiden," she said and Ubbe nodded.

"She was, that wasn't something any amount of hate for her could take away," he said.

"Did you hate her?" she asked.

"I did not hate her as much as did not respect her, she came in when our mother was at her weakest and took over Kattegat, destroyed what our parents had built," he said.

"But was it not hers first? Did your mother not do the same to her?" Caoimhe asked, rolling on her stomach and resting her chin in the palm of her hand, Ubbe studied her. He reached out and played with a tendril of hair that had fallen by her face.

"That is one way of looking at it, I suppose," he said and she watched as he rose, pausing on the edge of the bed with his legs dangling over it. She admired his muscular back, filled with both scars and tattoos. "We were Ragnar's rightful heirs and she had no claim to anything except through Bjorn and he did not want it until she started pushing him," he said and rose, reaching for his breeches. Caoimhe watched sadly as his naked body became clothed.

"Bjorn, that is your older brother?" she asked and Ubbe nodded. "Is he still alive?" she asked and Ubbe shrugged, pouring a glass of water.

"Perhaps, some say they have heard of his adventures and others swear he died before he set out on them," he said and took a drink.

"Do you think Ragnar had anything to do with Ivar's anger?" she asked and Ubbe lowered the cup, studying her.

"For the source of Ivar's anger, you need to look no further than our mother," he said and she raised her eyebrows.

"Your mother? I thought Ivar was her favorite," she said and Ubbe nodded.

"He was her favorite but that carried as much curse as being her least favorite," he said and she sat up, against the pillows.

"Why is that?" she asked, watching his eyes roam over her naked breasts and he sighed.

"My mother had many problems, in her mind and in her heart," he said, tapping his temple and chest. "She did not know how to love Ivar without suffocating him as well. She did not let him fail when he should have and so he never learned how to lose," he said.

"Ah, yes that is what my brother Aodh often told my father of me, that if he did not let me fail then I would never learn to stand on my own two feet," she said and Ubbe smiled.

"Aodh said this? I have met him and I have never thought him wise," he said and she smiled.

"He does not appear it but he broods underneath that anger, there's a very wise man underneath it all. He does not care much for me and any semblance of love he has is only because I share his blood, in his eyes I killed our mother," she said.

"You seem to believe that as well," he said and she shrugged.

"I was born and my mother died, I do not know what else I should believe," she said and Ubbe sighed, placing his cup on the table. He reached for his shirt and pulled it on, shrugging it down.

"I think you should believe your mother was a warrior as much as Lagertha, fighting to protect her child and when she knew you were safe, she let herself go to Odin," he said and after a moment's stare, a smile spread across Caoimhe's lips.

"I like that," she said quietly and Ubbe smiled, moving to the bed to lean down. He pressed his lips against hers, trailing down her jawline and kissing each breast before standing again.

"I am glad," he said. "I have to take a piss and I think I will rise for the day," he said and she watched him depart the room, his comforting thought rolling around in her mind.


	28. Chapter 28

Ubbe kept Caoimhe's mind distracted, as did the day to day events that would occur in the village and she didn't have time to focus on Ivar fighting battles far from home. Her pregnancy progressed well, she was healthy and the baby's strong kicks let her know the child was healthy as well. Her belly swelled and her back became more in pain but she lumbered on, knowing the great reward this pain would bring.  
As it neared time for her to deliver the child, she became more nervous even with the distractions. Ivar must be home for the child's birth and he had made sure to know when to expect the child, so he could be there. If the father was not present for the birth, then the child would become a bastard and leave them with no rights to the throne Ivar was working so hard to carve out for them.  
It was as the sun broke over the land that she felt the first tinge of pains, it was not stabbing but enough to let her know that this day if not the next would be when she would welcome her child at last. She spent the morning standing on the cliffs, watching the seas for Ivar's sails and hoping that the Gods had kept him safe. Ubbe found here there, watching her for a moment and then quietly came up beside her. He wrapped a gentle arm around her waist and she looked at him, startled by his appearance.  
"He will be here," Ubbe assured and she looked back to the sea, she shook her head.  
"You do not know that, he could be on a foreign shore, his blood soaking the earth," she said and Ubbe sighed. He knew it was the pregnancy that made her mind wild with these thoughts but he could not help but be annoyed with them as well. She knew his brother's skill with sword and ax, she knew it would be hard for anyone to strike him down.  
"Caoimhe, Ivar would not miss this birth for the world and he would fight ten thousand men victoriously just to be sure he was here," he said and took her hand, squeezing it. "He will be here," he said and Caoimhe did not reply, her eyes remained on the horizon.  
At last, it had become too much for Caoimhe to stand, Ubbe had to carry her from the cliffs as she had collapsed and he knew that if he did not carry her, she would give birth there beneath the open sky. He put her upon his horse, making sure she was steady as she leaned down against the horse’s mane and he walked both of them into the village, up to the Great Hall. He gently dismounted her and carried her up the steps, into her bed chamebrs. He laid her down on the bed and stepped back, studying her to make sure she had made the journey well.  
"Ivar," she whispered and Ubbe kissed her knuckles.  
"I will go to the cliffs, I will wait," he said and she nodded, he took one last look at her than departed back the way he came. The fear in her eyes had been honest, he had not seen fear in her eyes except the day her father betrothed her to Ivar and it was ironic that now it was there because she feared he would not return to her. He took her spot on the cliff and sighed heavily, looking out over the horizon. Where was his brother?  
\----  
Six hours. Six long and very painful hours had passed since Caoimhe was brought to her bedchambers. The child had not come and her waters had not broken. The midwife struggled with her, Caoimhe had a will of steel and it was made known that she would not deliver the child until Ivar was upon the hearth.  
"It is not good for the child for you to hold on to them," the midwife said, watching as the slaves tended to their mistress with great pity.  
"I do not care, if this child is of Ivar's blood then he will wait for his father," she said and the midwife sighed but nodded, there was nothing more that could be said. She removed herself from the room and found some food to nourish her while she waited.  
As she finished her plate, the doors to the Great Hall burst open and she looked over. Ubbe marched through them with both a smile and proud look on his face.  
"The king has returned!" he announced and soon enough, Ivar came through the door. He looked weary, dirty with travel and as though he had been through hel to reach his wife but he strode quickly into their bedchamber. The midwife hurried to her feet and rushed after him, knowing it would not be long after that the child would be born. She entered to see Ivar kissing his wife passionately, she clung to him with a desperate happiness and leaned back, the midwife saw the will leave her. Soon the waters broke and it was time to push. She stood Caoimhe on her feet and directed the slaves, standing beneath the Queen.  
"And now you must push for your child's life," the midwife said, knowing if the child was not born soon it would suffocate. The Queen pushed with the might she had left in her, clinging to the slaves at her sides and Ivar stood in the corner, watching his wife. Ubbe entered to stand beside his brother and they watched the miracle of life begin.  
"She waited for you," Ubbe said and Ivar smiled, obvious pride in his eyes.  
"I have returned from one battlefield only to enter another," he said and Ubbe looked to Caoimhe, recognizing Ivar meant the birth. They watched as Caoimhe struggled with the child, pushing to have it gone from her but the child clung on still. "He is strong," Ivar said, pride in his voice and Ubbe nodded.  
"It is his strength that may kill him though," Ubbe remarked and Ivar nodded.  
"Come on now, one more push and make it a good strong one," the midwife demanded of the Queen and with a deep inhale, Caoimhe bore down with everything she had left in her. "Yes, yes!  
I can see the head, keep pushing!" she demanded and the Queen looked to Ivar, their eyes locked. One more inhale and she bore down again, Ivar watched his child delivered into the midwife's weathered hands. The child let out a cry of anguish that he had lost the battle and Caoimhe fell back in her slave's arms, desperate with exhaustion. They maneuvered her to the bed where she was cleaned as was her child and given to his father, who Ivar took proudly. He stared down at the raven haired little life, his fingers stroking the tiny little features and smiled.  
"He is a strong boy, brother, congratulations," Ubbe said, clamping his hand on Ivar's shoulder and Ivar smiled, his eyes still on his son. He moved across the room, seating himself on the edge of the bed with Caoimhe and showing her what her fight had been for.  
"He is beautiful," she murmured, smiling as she admired the face and Ivar nodded. She saw him lift the blanket he was swaddled in to see his legs and they kicked angrily against the cold exposure, he laughed. He was pleased, Caoimhe knew his fear that his son would be born a cripple but it seemed that curse had ended with him.  
"We shall name him..."Ivar trailed off, thinking of a name for his son.  
"Conri," Caoimhe said and Ivar looked at her.  
"After your dog?" he asked and she shook her head.  
"My dog was named after him, it is the name the seer gave me," she said and Ivar nodded, looking back to his son.  
"Well we cannot argue with the gods, then can we?" he said and gently kissed the infant's forehead, Caoimhe smiled. "My little wolf king," he whispered and kissed Caoimhe's head.  
Ubbe smiled seeing the family together at last and quickly departed to give the privacy. He found a seat at the table and filled himself with mead as well as food, hungered from his watch.  
"You are Ubbe, are you not?" a deep voice came and Ubbe looked up, across the table. A broadshouldered man stared back at him and Ubbe nodded. He recognized Adalsteinn. "You are Ivar's brother?" he questioned and Ubbe raised his glass.  
"One of them," he said and Adalsteinn nodded.  
"You are the brother that sleeps with his wife then," Adalsteinn said and Ubbe stared at him, startled by this comment.  
"And what business is that of yours?" he asked and Adalsteinn shook his head.  
"It is none of my business but I wanted to know the brother that cuckolded his own blood," he said and Ubbe narrowed his eyes, studying the man. He was wise enough to know the tales of Adalsteinn's brute strength and skill with weapons, he knew he could not battle him.  
"Is it cuckolding if the brother blesses the union?" he asked, raising his eyebrows and drinking his mead.  
"I suppose not but I would not share the bed of my brother's wife, it is only a matter of time before the king regrets his blessing," he said.  
"And what does that mean?" Ubbe demanded.  
"I am just saying, you are a fine warrior and I would hate to lose you on your brother's jealousy," he replied.  
"Why? Has he said something that he has not told me?" Ubbe asked and Adalsteinn laughed.  
"You are nervous then, you are wise to be. You know your brother's character best," he said. "Ivar is a wise man in battle but his moods shift like the winds on the sea and no one is sure where they will blow, you may just be in the path of his next rage," he said and Ubbe shook his head. 

He was done with this conversation but he could not deny that it had raised the worries he had held all the long months he had shared Caoimhe's bed. Ivar had said he was pleased with it but Ubbe had heard this from Caoimhe, not Ivar. Perhaps he had never said it and Caoimhe had spoken with her desire instead of her mind. Ubbe shoved a few more pieces of meat into his mouth and took his cup, leaving the Great Hall. Adalsteinn watched him leave with a smile on his face, Ubbe was not fit to sleep with a Queen such as Caoimhe. Adalsteinn had watched Caoimhe for months, he had fallen in love with her fiery spirit and now that her royal heir was born, he was determined to make his feelings known to her. She would be willing, he had seen it in her eyes when she had spoken with him that day in the stable and even though she denied it, he knew she desired him.


	29. Chapter 29

The naming ceremony was held soon after. Ivar had declared that six lambs, four goats, and two cows be slaughtered for it. The village was invited to witness the naming ceremony so there would be no doubt that Conri was Ivar's son and the rightful heir to his throne. Caoimhe watched as Ivar sat upon his throne, holding Conri in the crook of his arm and the priestess sprinkled water upon the infant.  
"And what name shall you bestow upon this child?" she asked and Ivar looked at her.  
"Conri Ivarsson," he stated and she smiled.  
"The child has been recognized by his father and thus welcomed into the clan, let us welcome Conri Ivarsson!" she exclaimed and the villagers gathered raised their glasses of mead in celebration, shouting out. The feast was quickly spread upon the table and the people celebrated this happy occasion. Caoimhe sat beside Ivar, coddling Conri in her arms and watching the gathering.  
"You have done me proud, wife," he said and she looked at him, smiling.  
"I am pleased," she said and he smiled.  
"I was not so confident that you would prove a good wife when I first married you but you have made me happy," he said.  
"And I am glad of it, husband," she said quietly, inclining her head to him. Regardless of her status as Queen, Ivar was the King and she knew to give him proper respect. He placed his hand upon the back of her neck and pulled her head forward, kissing her forehead.  
"Did Ubbe keep you company while I was gone?" he asked and she eyed him, hesitant. He had told her she could lay with him but with Ivar, one never knew the truth. He looked at her and laughed seeing her hesitation. "Come now, wife, I have given you permission," he said.  
"I am never sure if you truly mean it or if it shall be a trap," she said and he sighed.  
"I will tell you this, wife, you are one of the few that I am always honest with. You I cannot lie to," he said his eyes met hers, she studied his eyes. She saw no falsehood in them and looked down to her son who slept calmly. "You have given me an heir, it is all I have asked of you and now you are free to do as you wish, as long as you do not humiliate me," he said and she looked back up to him. "So tell me, did my brother please you when I could not?" he asked, leaning on the arm of his chair and she nodded. "Good, I glad of it. I am happy to know that you are kept happy when I cannot be here to do so," he said and looked back at the feast. She looked to Ubbe, he seemed unsettled and uneasy. She watched as Adalsteinn loomed over him, hand on his shoulder and spoke to him quietly, Ubbe became more uncomfortable. Adalsteinn stood and his eyes wandered to Caoimhe. Seeing her eyes upon him, he inclined his head with a smile and raised his glass to her before taking a drink. She did not trust him, he was quiet and kept to himself, things she did not trust in a man.  
\---  
Conri was a healthy and strong child, suckling eagerly at his mother's breast. Ivar's cloud of doom had lifted for longer than it ever had and he was jovial with all those around him. The slaves enjoyed their master's happy mood and it encouraged them to perform their jobs better. Ivar laid with Caoimhe morning, noon and night, relishing his wife's affections. For a time, the new family was happy and celebrated their happy union. Ubbe kept at bay, recognizing that his brother had asserted his dominance back in his wife's bed and that Ubbe would not be welcomed at any time soon.  
While Ivar was hearing of Ubbe's adventure from the Scribe, Caoimhe set out to find Adalsteinn and finally understand what he had said to Ubbe. She found him in the armory, sharpening his sword and he looked up as she entered.  
"Queen Caoimhe," he said, inclining his head.  
"What have you said to Ubbe?" she demanded and Adalsteinn studied her, then returned to the wheel.  
"I do not know what you mean," he said and she knocked his foot off the pedal, he looked at her again.  
"Ubbe is not a nervous man naturally and I have seen you have words with him, what have you said to him?" she demanded again and he stood, holding his sword in hand.  
"I have only warned him to be wary of his brother's blessings of your relationship," he said.  
"And what place is it of yours to do so?" she asked, crossing her arms. Adalsteinn had lost none of his looks as he aged, perhaps it had even enhanced by his age but she would not be distracted by them.  
"I am only looking out for my king," he said and she laughed.  
"No you are not, you do not care for Ivar and neither for any man here, you are a foreigner and you are only here for as long as stated in your agreement so you may return to your people and I trust try to lay waste to ours when you are back home," she said and Adalsteinn stared at her for a moment. He laid his sword on the table and moved towards her,she stood her ground as he loomed over her.  
"If I am, to tell the truth as you so demand, there is no other Queen that owns my heart but you," he said and he saw the panic rise in her eyes. "I have watched you the entire time I have been here and have only fallen in love with you. Your spirit, your strength and your will," he said, reaching a hand up to her face and cupping it in his large palm. "And I know that you hold the same emotions for me even though you try to deny it but it is there Queen, in your eyes and I do not why you try to deny it," he said and she stared up at him. Every fiber of her body was throbbing, her lips desperate to kiss him but she would not, she would not give into him.  
"I do not try to deny anything for there is nothing there," she said, anger in her voice but he smiled hearing it waver. He forced his lips to hers and she struggled against him. Her struggle seemed to only arouse him more and he wrestled her to the ground, keeping a hand over her mouth and shoving her dress up above her hips. Suddenly there was a sound like no other across his shoulders and he shouted out. He fell to his back and Caoime was quick to rise, pushing her dress  
down.  
Her eyes focused on the assailant and found it to be Ubbe, staring down angrily at the fallen Adalsteinn. In his hands, he held a blade but he had not stabbed him, instead struck it across his shoulders.  
"Caoimhe, go and tell Ivar of this," Ubbe said and she looked at him for a moment. She had never seen Ubbe with such anger but she rushed out of the armory, rushing to the Great Hall. Ivar was in the bedchamber, mulling over some pieces of parchment from the Scribe at the table and he looked up as she stumbled through the door.  
"Caoimhe? What is it?" he asked as she collapsed into a chair.  
"Adalsteinn..." she breathed, the air in her lungs had left her and had only begun to return. "He has tried to rape me," she said at last and it was an instant change in Ivar's expression. It darkened with his infamous anger and he rose quickly from his chair grabbing hold of his cane, the chair tumbled back on to the floor. He was quick out the door even with his limp and she heard the doors of the Great Hall slam. She moved to the bed and fell into it, trying to regain her composure. She would not cry, there was no sadness in her but only anger. Pure and unadulterated anger.  
\---  
Caoimhe sat upon the chair that was placed on the porch of the Great Hall and watched as Adalsteinn was brought before them in chains, pushed to his knees. He was riddled with bruises, his eye swollen shut and Caoimhe knew it had come from Ivar's hand. Ivar stared at him as he mulled his thoughts and then looked to Caoimhe.  
"As it was you he insulted, wife, I think you should give him the punishment," he said and looked back to Adalsteinn, whose eyes were focused on Caoimhe. She stared at him, the anger still shaking her blood and stood, moving down the steps to him. She stood in front of him and they held each other's gaze.  
"Even now in chains and upon your knees, you refuse to humble yourself, Adalsteinn," she said and shook her head. "Did you think you would get with the Queen? Did you think yourself so great and so powerful that the Queen would be swayed to share your bed?" she demanded and laughed coldly. "You are not of my blood nor of my husbands and you are filth, I would not lay with a thrall," she said and sighed, resting her hand upon his head as she looked out over the village. "But what to do with you? What punishment would be fit for you and make you humble?" she pondered to herself and then grabbed hold of his hair, pulling his head upward. "Perhaps I should have you raped? Not by woman but by man? That you shall feel the loss of dignity that you have given to me, perhaps here for all the people to see?" she said, waving her arm across the group of villagers that had gathered. She crouched down before him, holding his gaze and smiled at him. "Perhaps then I will have my revenge," she said and Adalsteinn remained silent, remained still. "No, a public raping would make me no better than you," she said and stood, turning to Ivar who had been watching with amusement. "May I have a night to consider this?" she asked and Ivar inclined his head.  
"Whatever pleases my wife," he said and she smiled, turning her eyes upon Adalsteinn.  
"You best take this time to pray to the Gods and make right with them for I think you shall see them soon enough," she said and moved back up the steps while Adalsteinn was dragged away.


	30. Chapter 30

The rain poured so fast that morning that the ground couldn't absorb it and it began puddling throughout the village. Caoimhe stood on the porch of the Great Hall, watching as it fell and watching as it melded into the angry ocean waves. She wrapped her arms around herself to offset the cold and stood in silence until she was joined by Ubbe. They both stood watching the rain until he cleared his throat.  
"What will you do?" he asked and she shook her head.  
"I know no more than the day I stood before him," she said and Ubbe nodded.  
"It is not easy deciding a man's fate," he said and she made a grunt of agreement. "But you must make it, he disrespected you, the Queen and your people will look to this now to see how they should treat you in the future," Ubbe said and she looked to him, her blue eyes scanning his face.  
"These are the words you bring to me? They are not of comfort or help, but pressure. More pressure." she said shaking her head and looking back to the ocean. Ubbe nodded, clasping his hands in front of him as he fell silent and into thought. "I could have him blood eagled," she said and he glanced at her.  
"You could," he said.  
"But if he remains quiet that will give him a seat at Odin's table and may be seen as leniency to my people," she said and Ubbe nodded.  
"Perhaps," he said and she sighed.  
"I do not know, the words he spoke to me moments before the deed was attempted...there was truth in them," she said and Ubbe watched her as she took a seat.  
"And what words were those?" he asked, staying where he stood. She looked at him and then shook her head.  
"Words of how I desired him, which I did and would have readily admitted in time but not after he tried to rape me," she said and Ubbe looked back to the sea.  
"It seems every woman that comes across Adalsteinn desires him," Ubbe said and Caoimhe heard the hitch in his voice, as though there was a tinge of jealousy in them. "What is it that is so great about him?" Ubbe asked, turning to face her and she laughed.  
"I think it is his looks, strength, and talents," she said and Ubbe sighed. "Come now Ubbe, you were still my desire and it was for you I went to him in the armory," she said.  
"Was it?" he asked and she nodded.  
"Yes, I saw him with you, he had put doubt and shadow into your mind of us and I did not like it, I would not have it," she said standing and moving closer to Ubbe. She rested her hand on his arm and he studied her eyes. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, she allowed it for a moment then pulled away. "We cannot, not with my husband home," she said and Ubbe nodded. "And I have much to think on, I have a man's fate to decide," she said and moved back into the Great Hall, leaving Ubbe on the porch.

\---  
Adalsteinn was again dragged in front of Ivar and Caoimhe, who had decided upon a punishment. She sat in her chair, watching as his hulking figure was brought to the platform and he was shoved by four men to his knees, his eyes on her. Still they held pride, still, they held a desire for her and it unnerved her. She stood and stopped at the edge of the porch.  
"Adalsteinn, I have at last figured out what to do with you," she said and he still held her gaze. "Upon the last word I speak, your life shall not be safeguarded by our law and any who wish to kill you, shall be able to do so without impunity. You have taken my dignity and now I take your life but not by my hand, the Gods will not find your blood upon my hands," she said and turned, going into the Great Hall. Ivar soon followed after commanding he be released and rested a hand on her arm, she looked at him.  
"It was a wise punishment wife, far less cruel then what I would have done," he said and she smiled, nodding.  
"I had thought of horrible and cruel ways to be done with him but I could not," she said and he kissed her forehead. He knew she held a desire for him, he knew Adalsteinn had a soft spot in his wife's heart and even with all the anger she garnered against him, she could not harm the warrior that impressed her so.  
For days Adalsteinn battled whoever came against him, many village husbands were upset with his sway over their wives and attempted his life, all brought down by his hand. It went on until at last it was brought before Ivar that it needed to be stopped, that Adalsteinn would kill all the population of men of the village and even in groups, he outfought them. Ivar sought Caoimhe, he would not repeal her decision without first speaking with her. He found her in their bedchamber with Conri in her arms and he smiled at the sight, she looked up as he entered.  
"What is it husband?" she asked and he smiled.  
"You look so beautiful with our son," he said and moved hair back from her shoulder, she smiled at him.  
"I thank you for the compliment but I can see that is not what weighs on you," she said and Ivar sighed.  
"It is Adalsteinn," he said and he saw the change in her eyes, he knew she feared his death. As much as she tried to harden herself against him, as much as Ivar detested Adalsteinn for his wife's desires, he knew she still worried about him. "I have to repeal the decision you made," He said and she shook her head.  
"You cannot, you told me I could decide," she said and he nodded.  
"I did but he has killed nearly half our village," he said and her eyebrows raised.  
"He is not dead?" she asked and Ivar shook his head.  
"No," he said and her eyes fell to the fire across the room, staring at it a for a moment.  
"Yes, you must repeal it then," she agreed and Ivar kissed her head.  
"Do you have another punishment?" he asked and she glanced at him but shook her head.  
"No, it is not Adalsteinn's fault that he cannot be killed," she said and Ivar nodded. He loathed her generosity to this man but he had also made a promise to her not to intercede. He departed from the room to rescind the punishment and left her with Conri.

\---  
Caoimhe sought Adalsteinn out later in the day, she knew she would find him in his hut where he had stayed after the conviction and she knocked on the door, waiting. The door creaked open and Adalsteinn's looming figure stood in the doorway, his eyes stared down at her.  
"Can I come in?" she asked and he stepped back, allowing her entrance. He shut the door and turned to her.  
"You trust me enough to come into my home alone?" he asked and she smiled, tapping the sword at her side. He smiled. "Ah," he said and poured mead into two cups, offering her one. She took it gladly and drank before speaking.  
"Your punishment has been removed," she said and he studied her.  
"Is it because I have killed any that came against me?" he asked as he sat down and put his feet up on the table, she nodded.  
"I cannot have you killing innocent villagers," she said and he smiled, stroking his black beard.  
"I do not know if I am supposed to thank you for this," he said and she shook her head.  
"No, you earned it," she said and he nodded.  
"Why do you deny me?" he asked at last after the silence had echoed through the hut and she sighed.  
"Adalsteinn, you must know why I deny you," she said and he shook his head.  
"I do not or I would not ask," he said and she rolled her eyes.  
"It is Ivar, Adalsteinn. He detests you, loathes you and your only saving grace with him is your strength as well as the fact that I have not laid with you," she said.  
"So you refuse me to save me," he said and she shrugged.  
"I do not know how Ivar would react if I was to sleep with the man he is jealous of the most," she said and Adalsteinn nodded, still stroking his beard. He put his cup on the table and stood, moving closer to her until she could feel his body heat radiate off of him.  
"Perhaps he would not have to know we have shared a bed?" he asked and she stared up at him, her hand clasped around her sword. "Do not do that, I will not rape you," he said but she kept her hand upon it still.  
"I cannot lie to Ivar," she said and he stroked her chin, tipping it up towards him.  
"Then allow me one true and honest kiss," he said and her eyes searched his. "Just one and I will leave you be," he said and after a moment's pause, she nodded. He smiled and leaned in, his lips pressed against hers. She felt the passion fill her, the warmth that worked its way throughout her body and felt his large hand on the small of her back, pulling her into him. She pressed her hands against his broad chest and pulled herself away.  
"You have had your kiss and now I must go," she said and quickly departed, the door slamming behind her. Adalsteinn smiled and picked up his cup, he had tasted her desire. He knew he would wear her down as time went on. He stil had six years to his agreement and there would be reasons for Ivar to leave without taking him.


	31. Chapter 31

Caoimhe closed her eyes as Ivar's lips trailed over her skin, his rough fingertips caressed her body wherever his lips didn't roam and she groaned, arching her back.  
"You tease me," she breathed and she felt him smile against her skin.  
"You love it," he said and she smiled, he was right. He knew all the places that would make her squirm, make her beg for her desires to be filled and he didn't skimp on any of them. As ferocious as Ivar was on the battlefield, he was more ferocious in the bedroom and treated her like a plaything, there to fill all his wants. She was eager to please him, to outdo all others he may have had while far from her arms and she worked until she heard the cry from his lips that she was sure no other woman could get from him. There was a banging on the door as Ivar paced inside her, holding onto the headboard and she moaned, clinging to his back.  
"Let them be," she begged and he looked down at her, still pacing. The banging came again and he growled, tearing himself off her. He sat up slowly, grabbing his crutches from the side of the bed after putting his pants on and ripped open the door. Hvitserk stood there, surprised at the force the door was opened with.  
"What is it," he demanded and Hvitserk cleared his throat.  
"It is Ubbe, he is drunk and has gone after Adalsteinn," he said and Ivar growled again, shaking his head.  
"Will this man never be a problem for me?" he demanded and went back to the bed, grabbing his shirt. Hvitserk's eyes fell on Caoimhe, covered in the furs but it was very clear what had happened, he smiled at her. She rolled her eyes and pulled herself into a seated position.  
"What will you do?" she asked and Ivar shrugged as he sat on the edge of the bed, putting his braces on.  
"I do not know what Ubbe has done yet," he said and Caoimhe reached out, running a hand down Ivar's back.  
"Be kind, he is drunk," she said and Hvitserk watched as his brother relaxed at her touch, he admired Caoimhe for that. She had the knowledge and ability to calm her husband, even when he was at the highest point of rage. Ivar stood slowly, wincing as the braces pinched his skin and readjusted before following Hvitserk out of the room, shutting it behind him. Caoimhe rose and dressed, wanting to see the showdown between Ubbe and Adalsteinn. She put her cloak upon her shoulders and walked out into the Great Hall, into the cold air. There in the yard, she saw Ubbe stumbling drunkenly with his sword in hand and Adalsteinn standing across from him, no weapon in hand.  
"You have disrespected our queen and got away with it with hardly any punishment," Ubbe slurred and Caoimhe sighed, sitting down in the chair. "I cannot let happen," he said, waving his sword in the air and Adalsteinn took a step back, easily missing the blade.  
"Ubbe, she gave me my punishment and I served it," he said and Ubbe scoffed.  
"I should have tried to kill you myself, you would be cold and stiff," he said and Caoimhe could tell Adalsteinn was humoring him, he could easily take him at this point.  
"But you did not and here I stand, you have no grounds to stand on to pass judgment when your queen has already done so," he said and Ubbe laughed again.  
"She is too kind! I would have had your head removed from your shoulders!" he shouted and Ivar grumbled as he walked down the steps, Ubbe looked over at him. "Ah, brother! How could you let this rapist walk free among our people? He tried to rape your wife!" Ubbe demanded and Ivar eyed the swinging sword before placing a hand on his shoulder. Caoimhe watched with great interest as Ivar spoke quietly to his brother, Ubbe objected several times but Ivar soon has his sword in hand, patting his brother on his shoulder.  
"Come now, let us get food in your belly," Ivar said and led Ubbe away from the yard, Adalsteinn watching him carefully. As Ivar passed Caoimhe, she mouthed a thank you to him and he nodded, entering the Great Hall with the drunk Ubbe. Caoimhe turned her eyes to Adalsteinn who was now staring at her, they held each other's gaze for a few moments before he turned and left towards his hut again.  
\---  
Caoimhe had gone to Ubbe's chamber later in the night, Ivar was seeing to some other matters and she found Ubbe lying in bed, asleep. She smiled as she looked at him, she appreciated that he was not satisfied with Adalsteinn's punishment and she slid into his bed, pulling him onto her. She rested his head on her chest and stroked his back, listening to his heavy breathing.  
"My sweet Ubbe, always my guardian," she whispered and she felt his fingers tighten on the fabric of her dress.  
"ALways," he mumbled and she smiled, kissing his head.  
\---  
Caoimhe had enough of the drama of Adalsteinn, she refused to let herself look at him or acknowledge him. Instead she busied herself with motherhood and helping Ivar prepare his next battle, which he had promised she could join. Ivar promoted Ubbe to the general of his army, beneath him of course and together they planned the battle. It was to retake their lands that had been captured by rebels and then push even further, to remove the rebels completely.  
"This will be a long and hard battle," Ivar stated as they sat around the table later with a cup of mead and their bellies full. "I do not know how many will return from it," he said and Caoimhe sighed.  
"The Gods will protect us," she said and Ivar smiled at her but she could tell he did not trust the Gods with his life as so many others did.  
"I do not know if I can let you join us," he said and she sat up straighter.  
"Let me join you? You promised me this, you cannot take this from me," she said and Ivar leaned forward, taking her hands in his.  
"Caoimhe, you are the mother of my heir, my Queen. If I am to fall, I need you to survive to run my kingdom and raise my son," he said and kissed her fingers. She stared at him, she hated him in this moment and it wasn't because he denied her, it was because he was right. She knew this but every ounce of her soul wanted to refuse, wanted to demand to be taken with him. She struggled silently for a few moments and then nodded her head.  
"If it is what you wish, my king," she said and he smiled at her, resting a hand on her face.  
"You are a good wife and a good mother," he said and she smiled at him but she couldn't help the disappointment that filled her. "Next time the horse trader comes to town, I will buy you the horse of your choice," he said and she smiled but shook her head.  
"I have enough horses," she said and stood, taking her cup as she left the room.  
"She is mad at me," Ivar said and Ubbe smiled.  
"Is that not a normal thing?" Ubbe asked and Ivar smiled at him.  
"Perhaps," he said with a shrug and Ubbe laughed. "I never did thank you, the brother for keeping my wife safe while I was gone," he said and Ubbe nodded.  
"Of course, brother," he said and Ivar studied him for a moment.  
"It is time you return though, the lands will not be kept without you there," he said and Ubbe stared at him.  
"I thought I was home for good," he said and Ivar shook his head, taking a drink.  
"No, you were always to return but I needed you here while I was gone to be sure Adalsteinn did not have his way with my wife," he said and Ubbe shook his head as he stared at the table. "You thought I would let you stay and fuck my wife, Ubbe?" he asked and Ubbe shrugged.  
"You had told us it was alright," Ubbe said and Ivar laughed.  
"You think me stupider than I am," he said. "No, brother, the fucking was payment for your services but now you must leave, I will not raise your child," he said and Ubbe looked to him. "If there ever would be one," Ivar finished.  
"What of Adalsteinn? You are leaving again for battle," Ubbe said and Ivar shrugged, leaning back in his chair.  
"And he is coming with me," he said. "I did not take him as a warrior to have him left behind," he said and Ubbe nodded.  
"When will I return?" Ubbe asked and Ivar studied him silently for a moment.  
"I do not know if you shall," he said and Ubbe's eyebrows raised.  
"What do you mean?" he asked and Ivar shrugged.  
"I think your place is there, brother, you should find yourself a wife or two and make your life," he said and took a drink of his mead.  
"Will you allow me the chance to say goodbye to Caoimhe?" he asked and Ivar eyed him carefully.  
"Say, yes and that is all, there will be no more fucking," he said and Ubbe nodded. "Then you leave and guard my kingdom's furthest borders," he said. Ubbe sat in silence as he processed the information and Ivar watched him. Ubbe had become a hazard, a wild card. Ivar could not spend his time putting out his brother's fires while trying to run a kingdom and conquer the known world.


	32. Chapter 32

Ubbe watched Caoimhe as she rode the newest horse, working to break him and admired her ability on the horse. She understood the fluidity of human and beast, the way the horse picked up on every movement from its rider. The horse fought against her hand as she worked the reigns but she remained gentle, coaxing him into submission. This was her fourth horse, though she had denied Ivar that time as well and said she needed no more horses. Still he bought her the best horse brought to him. Her hair flew freely behind her shoulders as she rode, many women of the village tied their hair back in intricate braids but Caoimhe often allowed hers to fall free, she said it gave her headaches otherwise. She pulled on the horse's reins to turn right and as the horse turned, her eyes fell on Ubbe. She smiled seeing him and pulled back on the reins, stopping the horse. She dismounted, giving the reins to a thrall nearby and moved over to him.  
"Come to watch my fantastic horsemanship?" she asked as she took the cup of mead from Ubbe, he smiled.  
"No, I have come to say goodbye," he said and he watched her expression fall.  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
"Your husband is sending me back to the furthermost regions of his kingdom to safeguard them," he said and she shook her head.  
"Why now though?" she asked and Ubbe shrugged.  
"I think I have become too much of a responsibility to him, he is worried about both my drink and my affections for you," he said.  
"But he said it was alright," she said and Ubbe nodded.  
"He did but you know the way of my brother, his moods change with the winds," he said and she sighed, looking at the horse as it was led back to the stable.  
"For how long did he send you?" she asked.  
"He said I will not return," he said and she looked back to him.  
"I will speak to him," she said with a determined tone and Ubbe smiled at her, shaking his head.  
"I think it is time that we part, Princess," he said and kept his hands from her although they wished to caress her skin. "I must find a wife, start a family and you must focus on your own," he said.  
"I have given him an heir, he said he did not care what I did after that," she said and Ubbe nodded.  
"I know and I am as upset as you but it is the way Ivar wants it and isn't that whose will we always must sway to? We are like branches on his tree, we may dance in the wind but we must always adhere to the tree's needs or we will be dropped," he said and she sighed but he saw she was coming to terms with it. Perhaps he had hoped for more of a fight from her, more of an argument but she had lived with Ivar for far too long to be so ignorant to think her anger would get her anywhere.  
"I suppose but I will miss you, Ubbe," she said and her blue eyes held him, he smiled.  
"I wish we could have met in another life where the Gods did not scheme to tease us," he said and she smiled.  
"Come," she said, taking his hand and leading him away from the crowded yard to a more secluded area behind a building. She stood on her toes and pressed her lips against his, he wrapped an arm around her waist. The kiss lingered longer than either of them had intended but neither wished to pull apart. At last, she broke the kiss and held his face in her hands. "Promise me that you will marry a good woman and have many children," she said and he smiled, nodding.  
"I promise," he vowed and she smiled, kissing him again.  
"I pray the Gods guide your ships safely and give you long years of peace," she said and kissed him once more before removing herself from his grip, leaving him standing in the spot. He watched her disappear around the corner and sighed, she was to become a memory now. When she stood so vibrantly in front of him before, when he shared her bed for so many months, now he was forced to push her back in his mind and look for another woman to fill his heart, to fill his bed.  
\--  
"Are you mad at me, wife?" Ivar asked as they shared a meal together and Caoimhe looked up at him from across the table.  
"For what?" she asked and looked back to her bowl.  
"For sending Ubbe away," he said and she paused but shook her head.  
"He has made it clear to me that it was our time," she said and Ivar nodded but kept his eyes on her.  
"I did not do it for spite, Caoimhe," he said and she looked up at him again. She sighed and put her bowl down, leaning back.  
"I know, Ivar and I understand you can only let it go on so long as king," she said and he nodded.  
"But I appreciate the time you gave us," she said.  
"You are welcome, it made you happy and you have made me happy with Conri," he said and she smiled.  
"He is a strong and healthy boy," she said and Ivar nodded. The conversation lulled for a few moments. "When do you leave?" she asked, referring to the departure for battle.  
"Tomorrow," he said and caught sight of her expression. "This saddens you?" Ivar asked and she shrugged.  
"First I lose Ubbe and now I lose you, so quickly," she said and Ivar smiled sadly at her.  
"If I could have it, I would keep you by my side but it is not to be, I do not want you to be harmed," he said and reached across the table for her hand, she slipped hers into his. "You are the only I trust to look after my kingdom when I am gone as well," he said and she smiled.  
"I will keep it well for you," she promised and he nodded.  
\---  
Caoimhe kissed down Ivar's chest, kissing each scar that came along and running her fingers down his sides, he sighed in pleasure.  
"I will miss you, my king," she whispered, moving back up to his lips and kissing him, he deepened the kiss.  
"I will miss you, my queen," he murmured. She took the salve from the table and returned to bed, gently applying it to his legs.   
"Will you take another while you are gone?" she asked and Ivar stared up at the ceiling. That was a piece of information he realized after he should have kept to himself, he knew it would only worry her.  
"If I do it will only be to ease my sadness at not having you," he said and she looked up at him.  
"Do you fuck them thinking of me?" she asked and he smiled.  
"Of course, my queen, it is your name I call out and it infuriates them," he said with a smile and she laughed. "I control them in the bed, they do not fuck like you do,” he said and she smiled. She finished with the salve and put it aside, moving up to his lips as she pressed hers gently against them.  
“And how do I fuck?” she asked.  
“Like a wild horse that I have to tame,” he said and she laughed, kissing his cheek before straddling him.  
“You could never tame me,” she said and Ivar smiled, squeezing her breasts.  
“I know and it is why they never will fuck like you,” he said, pulling her neck down and pressing his lips against hers against.

\--

Caoimhe stood on the dock, watching as the ships were loaded and as Ivar took his spot in the helm of the boat.  
“I will return victorious to you my Queen!” he shouted and she smiled.  
“I have never doubted it,” she replied and he smiled at her. She looked to Adalsteinn who was shoved between two men, looking miserable on the ship but she was happy to know he would not be left behind to tempt her. Ivar had seen to leave Hvitserk behind, knowing there had never been an attraction for his wife with him and knowing also he would do his best to protect the kingdom, he was the first brother to stand beside Ivar. She smiled as she saw Ivar giving rousing orders to his men as the boats pulled away and she raised her hand in a farewell as the d  
“Your brother has left me behind to guard the kingdom but you will not woo me as you have my brothers, Caoimhe,” Hvitserk’s voice came and she looked beside him, seeing that smirk on his face.  
"I do not think I have any want to, Hvitserk, I see you more as a little brother," she said smiling and tapping him on the cheek, Hvitserk scowled as she walked away from him.


	33. Chapter 33

Hvitserk proved true to his word, he did not seek the comfort and warmth of Caoimhe's bed. Instead, he gave sound advice when asked and proved valuable to her in the absence of Ivar for wit. He helped make decisions throughout the long months and managed to ebb Caoimhe's anger when it was her first reaction.  
Caoimhe had a sword made for him, swords were expensive and highly regarded in their world. She wanted to thank him for the advice he had given and the friendship he had provided. She presented it to him after dinner one night and he admired it.  
“This is a fine sword,” he said, and she smiled. “I thank you for this but am not sure the reason you have gifted it to me,” he said, looking at her.  
“You have been an invaluable counsel to me in the wake of your brother's absence and I wished to thank you,” she said, and he smiled, his eyes going back to the blade.  
“Well I thank you then, my Queen,” he said, and she smiled.  
“Of course, may it carry you into battle safely and may you wield with great ability,” she said, and he swung it gently around, testing it.  
“Oh, I think it shall,” he agreed and placed it back on the table, in its sheath. He rested his hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead. “Thank you, sister,” he said, and she smiled.  
\--  
Ivar returned home triumphantly after many months, but he was not the same as when he left. There was a fresh wound to his side and Caoimhe first saw it as he undressed that night in their bedchambers, he had somehow hid it from her before.  
"Husband? What is this?" she asked, looking at it and he looked down to the wound that looked like it had been wrapped days ago.  
"This is nothing, the scars of war I carry proudly," he said but winced as he moved. Caoimhe shook her head and walked across the room to him.  
"No, you walk with the scars of war like a fool," she said and then looked to his eyes. "Let me care for it," she said, and he studied her wearily.  
"It is not a good-looking thing, Caoimhe," he warned, and she shrugged her shoulders. Her will was steel and she wanted to help her husband.  
"I do not care, it is my duty to see to your wounds," she said, and he sighed but nodded, allowing her to untie the wrap. The further through the wrap she got, the smellier the wound became and her heart beat faster knowing wounds that were healing did not smell like that. At last, she took the last of the bindings off and stared at the wound. It was deep, it was bloodied, and it was infected. "Lay on the bed husband, please," she said, smoothing out the furs and he ambled to the bed, growling as he forced himself down on the bed. "I am going to have both a bath brought as well as a bowl of warm water, the wound must be cleaned," she said and though Ivar was a battle hardy warrior, she saw the panic in his eyes at the knowledge of what pain would come. Caoimhe went into the Great Hall to seek her slaves and instructed three of them. One for the bath, one for the bowl and one to the healer for herbs to help the wound. She returned to the room with the bowl of water and a cloth to find Ivar waiting patiently on the bed. Her husband's patience was rare and often only given to her, something she appreciated.  
She placed the bowl down and looked to the wound again.  
"When was the last you had this cleaned?" she asked, and he looked to her.  
"When we left," he said, and she looked up to him.  
"And how many weeks was that?" she asked.  
"Three," he said, and she shook her head.  
"You live dangerously, you could have been killed by your own body instead of foe," she said and dipped the cloth in the bowl, tentatively bringing the cloth towards the wound. "This will feel no better than when the wound was first given," she warned, and he nodded. She gently cleansed the wound and heard him hiss. "Come now, you need not be a man for me, I know you are a warrior, but this must be painful," she said, and he grimaced.  
"I think more than when the wound happened," he said, and she smiled, feeling him grip her arm.  
"I am sorry for that then, I am trying to be gentle," she promised, and he nodded. The slaves brought the bucket in, eyeing their king and his wound before scurrying from the room. "I will have to speak to them later, the words of slaves can put doubt in many men's hearts and I do not want the thought that you are in grave danger to get out," she said.  
"Am I?" he asked, and she shrugged her shoulders.  
"I am not one to speak for the Gods, but I am going to do all I can do with what they have provided," she said and dipped the cloth back in the bowl to clean it. She tended it for nearly a half hour, being sure to be gentle but being thorough as well. The third slave came in with the herbs and proved to be a slave of a hearty disposition as he remained to help his Queen with her work. She thanked him when the cleaning was done and then instructed Ivar to the bath. He rose slowly, Caoimhe kept her eyes upon the wound and helped her husband across the room. She moved herself under his arm as the slave undid his braces and then dismissed the slave as she took the sole weight of Ivar, untying his pants. Having rid him of them, she helped him as he sat upon the edge of the bucket and then moved his legs into the water where he let himself slide within. A growl of pain but a hiss of pleasure emitted from him as the water surrounded him. She washed his scalp, rinsing the dirt and blood from it. She cleaned his body without touching the wound and when done, helped him from the bath again. She laid him on the bed and looked to the wound, cleaning it once more lightly. She then applied the herbs given to her by the healer and rewrapped the wound, tying it off. "I have done what I can and now it is up to the body to heal," she said, standing and Ivar looked at her.  
He took her hand and kissed her knuckles.  
"Thank you, wife," he said, and she smiled. She pulled the furs upon him and made sure he was comfortable, cleaning up the mess.  
"Sleep now, you must rest," she said and kissed him gently, he held her there for a moment. She stood and smiled as his eyes closed and she departed the room, closing the door behind her. As she saw to the care of the spoils of war, she felt a presence beside her and looked to see Adalsteinn. "You have survived then," she said and returned to her focus.  
"I have, how is Ivar?" he asked.  
"The King is resting," she said and Adalsteinn paused for a moment.  
"Yes, but how is his wound?" he asked, and she sighed.  
"The wound has been tended to and cared for, that is all you should concern yourself with," she said and directed the gold to be brought to the back of the Great Hall. She moved from the Great Hall, heading to the docks to see the incoming trade and felt Adalsteinn in her footsteps. “Adalsteinn, what is it that has you following me?” she demanded as she turned to face him, and he stared down at her silently for a moment.  
“Will you come with me for a moment?” he asked, and she studied him. He had proven dangerous to her once before, but he had made his amends for that. “I will not harm you nor lay a finger upon you,” he vowed, and she still studied him. He sighed, and she watched as he disarmed himself, handing his weapon to her. “See? Now you are armed, and I am not,” he said, and she sighed but nodded. She followed him through the village to his house and entered, turning to him as he shut the door.  
“What is it?” she asked and studied him. He still stood tall, there was no hunching of his shoulders with age, his muscles were broader than she remembered and his face more handsome than when he arrived at their shores. Age had crept into his hair with grey streaks, but it did nothing but at to his allure.  
“You,” he said, and she rolled her eyes.  
“Adalsteinn, if you are to weave a web of sweet words that are meant to charm me, I will leave now,” she said, and he shook his head.  
“No, there are no sweet words as you say but only what I feel,” he said, and she sighed but stayed where she stood. “You haunt me, Caoimhe, every night I lie in my bed, it is your face that fills my dreams and I have tried to push them away, I have tried to ignore them,” he said. “But they remain as always, my time here in these lands is coming to an end and I do not know what I will return to as it has been so long, but I cannot go without telling you everything,” he said, and she studied him.  
“You have told me this before,” she said.  
“I have, you are right, but I have sought the Seer’s help, not just for this but for my future, to see what the Gods have in store for me,” he said.  
“And?” she asked.  
“There is death on the battlefield but that I already knew, I asked him if I was to have sons before I joined Odin and he said I would have one,” he said.  
“So, what does this have to do with me Adalsteinn?” she asked, and he paused, his eyes studying her carefully as well as choosing his next words.  
“He said my son would be bore by the mother of the wolf child,” he said, and she studied him. She remembered the Seer’s dream and she knew the meaning of Conri’s name, the pup that no longer was a pup but still followed faithfully in her footsteps.  
“And that you believe is to be me?” she asked, and he smiled, shrugging his shoulders.  
“Who else could it be? You who have tamed the wolf.” he asked, and she sighed.  
“How am I to know these are not just words to sway me into your bed?” she asked.  
“Seek the Seer yourself and ask him, I would not lie to you,” he said, and she studied him longer.   
“I will, I cannot trust your words,” she said and shifted his weapon back into his arms. “I have much work to do now,” she said and began to depart.  
“You will ask the Seer?” he asked, and she sighed.  
“I will when I find the time,” she agreed and left his home, his words swirling in her mind. Her King was home but still, Adalsteinn sought her like a teenaged boy. Perhaps the Gods were invested in their union, perhaps the child they would create was destined for the world and she could not deny it. He was still the most desired man in the village and she was no different than any other women, she was weak to his charm. The fear of Ivar was her greatest weapon at this point, Adalsteinn would try nothing if he did not have her on his side lest he upset Ivar again.


	34. Chapter 34

Ivar had slipped into a sleep and had not woken since. Caoimhe had been panic-stricken when she saw the sweat that was beaded on his forehead, how shallow his breath was and quickly rushed to find Hvitserk.  
"Caoimhe? What is it?" he asked and she caught her breath.  
"Your brother...he has not woken last night and he sweats," she said and Hvitserk glanced to the bedchamber, then back at her.  
"Go, fetch the healer, I will stay with him," he said, squeezing her hands and she nodded, sprinting from the Great Hall. Her feet carried her across the frozen land faster than they ever had before, her dog at her heels and together they ran the path to the healer's hut. She banged on the door anxiously and at last, it opened. The grey-haired healer stood before her, quickly startled but also recognizing something was wrong.  
"It is your king, he does not rise and sweats," she said, gasping for air and the healer nodded, returning to her hut. Caoimhe watched as she gathered herbs and accessories, shoving them in a bag. She swung the bag over her shoulder and followed Caoimhe out the door. Together they hurried back to the Great Hall and the healer pushed into the room, moving Hvitserk aside. Caoimhe watched the healer as she inspected Ivar, assessing the situation and then looked to Caoimhe.  
"Fetch a bowl of cold water and a rag, I will start working," she said and put her bag on the table. Caoimhe rushed from the room and hurried to gather what was requested of her. She returned with both to see the healer unwrapping the wound and she placed the bowl on the table. "There need to be fewer people in the room," the healer said and Hvitserk was quick to remove everyone from the room, including himself. He shut the door behind him and left Caoimhe with the healer.  
The wound had festered, Caoimhe's herbs had done nothing.  
"I applied the herbs like you said," Caoimhe said and the healer nodded.  
"And those may have saved him," she said.  
"What do you mean? Look at him," Caoimhe said.  
"Yes but it offset much worse," she said and took the rag, dipping it in water. "I need another rag," the healer said and Caoimhe went to retrieve a second rag. Returning, the healer directed her to wet the rag and place it on Ivar's head.  
"Will he die?" Caoimhe asked a thought that had been on the tip of her tongue but she had been too afraid to ask.  
"I do not know," she said and Caoimhe fell silent, watching the healer work to clean the wound. The healer worked diligently for a while, Caoimhe watched fascinated with her skill and at last, the wound laid raw to the eye. The infection had been cut out and the healer redressed the wound with more herbs, different herbs. "I must go now, I was expected in the village but I will be back to check on him," she said and Caoimhe nodded again. "You have done well for him so far, do not start doubting yourself now," she said, holding Caoimhe's gaze.  
"Thank you," she said and the healer smiled then left. Caoimhe looked in the cup and then sighed, sitting beside Ivar. "You will survive this husband and you will come roaring like a beast out on the other side," she said to him and slid her hand into his, squeezing it. "And you will live to put fear in the hearts of men again," she said and smiled. "You will see your son grow into a warrior and you will be there to guide him, teach him," she said and smiled, thinking of Conri. "He already looks for you when you leave the room, I swear he is to be your shadow when he can walk," she said and sighed. For a while she sat in silence next to Ivar as he took raspy breath after raspy breath and at last she rose, going to the hall. She found Hvitserk and sat herself beside him.  
"What did the healer say?" Hvitserk asked.  
"She said nothing, she said she will be back," she said and Hvitserk nodded.  
"It is a dangerous thing to be a healer and give false hope of a king," he said.  
"She is probably worried for her own life if Ivar..." she trailed off but stopped herself, unable to think of his death.  
"Do not worry, Caoimhe, Ivar has always been stronger than anything that has attacked him," he said and she nodded but stayed silent as her eyes remained on her husband.  
\---  
It was two days before Ivar woke, the healer tended to him faithfully and it was early afternoon when he first opened his eyes, Caoimhe beside him. He blinked his eyes and turned to his side, sensing a presence. A smile filled her lips and she leaned in.  
"Ivar, you are awake," she said and kissed his lips.  
"How long have I slept?" he asked.  
"Three days, you had me worried," she said and he sighed.  
"You don't need to worry, I am Ivar," he said and she laughed. His words were not that funny but it was a laughter of joy, that he had survived.


	35. Chapter 35

Caoimhe went to see the Seer, now that things had calmed down and she wanted to see more than just what the Seer told Adalsteinn. She knocked on the door, waiting a moment and then it was opened.  
"Ah, Caoimhe. Another pilgrimage?" he asked as he let her in and she entered after him, shutting the door.  
"Perhaps," she said and sat down, he offered her a drink. "Thank you," she said, taking it happily.  
It was cold outside and the mead always proved to warm her.  
"So what is it now that you ask the Gods?" he questioned.  
"You spoke to Adalsteinn," she said and he smiled.  
"Ah, yes, Adalsteinn. I wondered how quickly he would tell you," he said. "What did he tell you?" he asked.  
"That he was to have but one son and it would be by the mother of the wolf," she said.  
"And you beleive that is you?" he asked and she shook her head.  
"No, he does," she said.  
"It must be amusing to the gods how we construe their words to please our hopes," he said and rubbed his beard. "I suppose you can see it like that," He said.  
"Well is it?" she asked.  
"I never know, the Gods just give me the words and then it is up to us mortals to decide," he said.  
"So then what is the point in even asking the Gods?" she asked and he smiled.  
"Its talk like that that will put me out of a job," he said and she smiled.  
"Well if it's true..." she said.  
"What else have you come to ask me?" he asked.  
"It is of Ivar, he has put the fear of the Gods in me with his last illness and I wanted to know if he will fall before Conri is ready to take the throne," she said and the Seer remained silent for a  
moment.  
"Our own mortality is not something the Gods speak of, wouldn't it be nice to know when our date of death would be so we could plan ahead?" he asked.  
"You told Adalsteinn..."she started and the Seer shook his head.  
"I told Adalsteinn he would fall in battle but I did not tell him which battle," he said, leaning into the table. "Ivar is mortal as much as he tries to deny it and he will fall just like the ones before him, when that is I cannot tell you but I can tell you he will fall with great glory in battle, he will be seated at Odin's table." he said.  
"And will we have another child?" she asked and the Seer sighed.  
"Ah Caoimhe, always worried about his legacy," he said and poured himself another drink. "Your husband's legacy will go far beyond the stretch of his child, his grandchildren and great grandchildren." he said. "And you shall be the mother of it all but will you and Ivar have another?  
No," he said shaking his head.  
"But you told me I would have another, so it is not to be with Ivar? Then who?" she asked and the Seer smiled.  
"It shall be with a warrior that can rival Ivar's strength, wisdom and tactics," he said an she sighed.  
"Then shall it be Adalsteinn?" she asked and the Seer smiled.  
"You cannot force the Gods' plans. Do not expect it to happen in your time but be aware that it will happen when they are ready," he said.  
"The Gods do not seem kind," she said.  
"They do not have to be, they are the Gods and we are merely pawns in their game," he said and drank from his cup. "There is nothing else I can tell you, Queen," he said and she sighed but nodded, tossing coin across the table. She rose from her seat and made her way back to the Great Hall. She poured soup into a bowl and carried it to Ivar who sat up in bed. She smiled seeing him and sat beside him as she handed him the bowl.  
"Drink the broth, it will strengthen you," she said and he nodded, bringing it to his lips.  
"Where were you?" he asked and she sighed.  
"Speaking to the Seer again, he is nearly useless," she said and he smiled.  
"I told you," he said and she smiled at him. "What nonesense has he been feeding you now?" he asked and she shook her head.  
"Nothing important," she said and reached out, stroking his face. "I am glad you are feeling well," she said.  
"I am, thanks to you," he said and kissed her palm, she smiled.  
"Of course, my king. I want you to live to fight another day, our son needs you," she said and leaned in, kissing him.  
"He is well?" he asked and she nodded.  
"Yes, I will have him brought to you and you will see for yourself," she said and rose from the bed but looked back as he grabbed onto her wrist.  
"Thank you, Caoimhe," he said and she smiled, nodding.  
"Of course," she said, squeezing his hand and then departed to look for their son. She found him teetering around in the yard with his thrall nanny keeping a close eye on him. "Come my son," she said opening her arms and he went over to her, smiling. She scooped him up and carried him into the Great Hall to the bedchamber. Ivar smiled brightly as he saw Conri and Caoimhe sat besides him, placing Conri in his father's lap. She smiled watching Ivar engage with their son. To think she would have another child but not by Ivar, it was a strange thought. She could not imagine laying with another man but her husband or Ubbe, she had never desired another man truly as she had those. And to think that the child may come after Ivar's death was even more disheartening, she could not imagine a life without Ivar.


	36. Chapter 36

The night was deathly silent as Caoimhe lay in bed beside Ivar, she had slipped into her dreams moments ago and tossed as they began. It was Ubbe, he was in battle and it was obvious the battle was not going in his favor. He struck down man after man but it wasn't enough. He was battered and bruised, holding tightly to shield and sword. He was struck suddenly on the side of the head by a shield and fell to the ground, his fingers dug into the earth as he tried to crawl away from his attacker. Just as the enemy's sword slashed down towards his body, Caoimhe woke with a start and a cry, rousing Ivar.  
"Caoimhe?" he mumbled and she fell back into her pillows, her skin soaked with sweat. "Are you alright?" he asked and she nodded.  
"I am fine Ivar, go back to sleep," she said, resting her hand on his arm and she soon heard his breath steady, he had easily returned to sleep. She stared at the ceiling, reaching the dream over and over again. She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes, desperate to rid herself of the thoughts. She fell back into sleep and her dreams were again haunted by Ubbe. Now she stood atop the Great Hall steps, watching the procession enter the village, seven horses and one with a tightly wrapped body stretched over it. The head rider dismounted, not a man she recognized and climbed the steps. When he stood in front of her, he held up Ubbe's sword to her and she took it, she was filled with such sadness. It was then she realized it was Ubbe on that horse, Ubbe wrapped in linen and her body was racked with pain. She woke again, not crying out but tears in her eyes, they fell easily. Ubbe, her sweet and loving Ubbe, dead. Was it a dream or was it a premonition? She rose from the bed, putting her shoes on and wrapping her cloak around her body before glancing at Ivar, still asleep.  
She made her way frantically to the Seer's house, she would rouse him and demand answers. She banged on his door, as hard as she could and heard several things clatter behind it.The door opened quickly, the Seer looked out and appeared angered to be woken, his expression softened when he saw Caoimhe.  
"Queen Caoimhe, what is it?" he asked and she pushed past him, he shut the door. He studied her, noticing she was in dire straits as she sat at his table and he set a cup of drink before her.  
"Ubbe, I have dreamed of him but he was dead," she said and looked to the Seer.  
"And you have come to me to decipher it?" he asked.  
"To tell me if this is dream or vision," she said and he said, sitting across from her.  
"There are times the Gods send messages to us, even when we have never been sent one before," he said and sighed. "I do not know if it was a vision or a prophecy, I cannot tell you," he said.  
"Then what good are you to me?" she asked and the Seer smiled.  
"I am only good to you when I have news of happiness and prosperity," he said and she sighed, shaking her head. She knew he was right, it was not his fault that this dream had come to her and it was not his fault he could not tell her which it was. "I would send a messenger, perhaps then you will have your answer," he offered and she nodded.  
"I will let you sleep now, Seer," she said and rose, disappearing back into the night. She entered the Great Hall and stopped finding Ivar seated at the table.  
"Caoimhe, where were you?" he asked and she sat beside him.  
"At the Seer's, I had a dream," she said and he raised his eyebrows.  
"A dream so important that you went into the night to have it deciphered?" he asked and she nodded. "What was this dream?" he asked.  
"Ubbe was killed in battle," she said and saw his expression changed. Although Ubbe and Ivar may argue, Ivar loved Ubbe best of all his brothers.  
"What did the Seer say?" he asked.  
"He said he could not tell me whether it was dream or vision," she said and Ivar nodded. He had stubble on his face, the beginnings of a beard and she wondered if he would keep it. "I was going to send a messenger to him," she said.  
"I agree," he said. "I will send my brother Hvitserk," he said and Caoimhe nodded. They sat in silence, contemplating the thought of Ubbe's death.


	37. Chapter 37

Ivar sat at the table, tapping his fingers impatiently against the wood surface and stroking the beard that began to grow. It was itchy and uncomfortable but he was convinced to grow it. Caoimhe had said she liked it and that was half the battle. The doors opened, Hvitserk entered with his own men and stopped before the table.  
"Brother, you called for me?" he asked and Ivar sighed.  
"I need you to check on Ubbe," he said and Hvitserk stuided him.  
"Check on him? Do you think him disloyal?" he asked and Ivar shook his head, leaning into the table.  
"No but my wife has had a dream and it was so vivid she's convinced it has happened," he said.  
"You want me to go the furthest reaches of your kingdom on a woman's dream?" he asked and Ivar nodded.  
"And you shall do it because I am your king," he said and it was clear Hvitserk wished to say more but he nodded, leaving as quickly as he came albeit looking disgruntled. Ivar leaned back in his chair and waved a thrall over to fill his drink, she rushed to the table. "Where is my wife?" he asked, looking up at her and the slave stepped away from the table.  
"She is with the horses," she said, her eyes upon the floor and Ivar sighed.  
"I swear she'd rather fuck those horses than me sometimes," he said and downed his drink before rising from the table. 

Ivar left the Great Hall, moving down to the stables leaning heavily on his crutch. His legs were hurting more then usual today and he hoped bringing Caoimhe this good news would cheer her, maybe then she could apply the salve to them. He paused in the doorway, watching as Caoimhe lovingly groomed her favorite horse.   
"I regret buying you that horse, you spend more time with him than me," he said and she rolled her eyes, patting the horse's neck.  
"What do you need husband?" she asked and he sighed.  
"I have sent Hvitserk to find Ubbe," he said and she nodded.  
"That is good," she said and Ivar walked further into the stable.  
"You do not seem to care as much as I thought," he said and she shrugged.  
"What if he goes and does not return? What if he returns with Ubbe's body as I dreamt? I think enjoy not knowing," she said and Ivar nodded, picking up an apple from the basket.  
"That is a possibility but I want to know," he said and Caoimhe fell silent but nodded.  
"As you wish," she said and Ivar moved closer to her, moving a hair from her face.  
"I know you love Ubbe as much as me and I know that it would be hard to lose him, But we must know either way," he said. "If he has fallen than it means my kingdom has as well," he said and she sighed but nodded. He tipped her chin upwards and pressed his lips against hers, she deepened the kiss. "I love you, Caoimhe and I will make sure what as well as who you love are taken care of," he said and she smiled at him. "Even if it pains to know that you love them more than me," he said, stroking her chin and then left, she stared after him.


	38. Chapter 38

The days were tense between Caoimhe and Ivar after that. Ivar was a jealous man and if you showed an ounce of affections for someone else, he would close off to you. It was no different with his beloved wife and those around had taken notice. Word went through the village that Caoimhe had lost Ivar's favor and that perhaps another woman could step in to sway Ivar, to woo him. There was no lack of women willing to try, though he was brutal and feared, he was king. Ivar was amused by it but did not seem interested in any of them. They did not have the fire, the passion that his wife did and though he was angered by her affections to his brother, she was still his only love. She had been since he set eyes on her in her village years ago, he had watched as she had been wooed by his brother and watched as she fell victim to his charm. When Ubbe's marriage was revealed, he snatched the moment and married himself to her, even though she did not wish it. He knew she would come around, he knew when he started putting wealth in her hands and power upon her shoulders, she'd find a reason to love him. He had been surprised to find she loved him for more than that but he did not question it, he did not wish to lose it. Now, he had seen her affections for Ubbe flare up with the dreams she had and it had pained him, he thought the distance would make her lose interest. It seemed it only deepened it.  
\---  
Hvitserk and Ivar sat at the table on the eve of his departure, sharing mead together.  
"What do you think father would think of us now?" Hvitserk asked and Ivar looked at him.  
"He would think we are fools as we squabble over land and power," he said and Hvitserk smiled.  
"But you have won that battle, brother," he said and Ivar nodded, stroking his beard.  
"Perhaps, there may still be time for you and Ubbe to win," he said.  
"What do you mean?" Hvitserk asked.  
"You could go to Ubbe and together rise up against me," he said and Hvitserk stared at him. "Come now, brother, you think I do not know your thoughts? You may not put them into action but they are always there, the thought of usurping all I have made," he said.  
"Perhaps but you have shown me kindness when others have not, I would not cross you," Hvitserk said solemnly and Ivar smiled.  
"We all think we shall do the right thing when the time comes but that is not always proven, we are mortal. We cannot help but feel the greed, jealousy, and lust," he said and drank from his cup.  
"It is why I have sent Ubbe so far from my borders here," he said.  
"You do not like Ubbe's sway over Caoimhe, do you, brother?" Hvitserk asked.  
"No, he bends her too easily and can turn her against me if he wishes," he said.  
"I do not think he would do so, I think there is an ounce of fear from Ubbe of you," Hvitserk said and Ivar shrugged.  
"Fear can always be conquered with one quick stab of the blade," he said and fell silent, as did  
Hvitserk. Ivar lived in a world of jealousy and fear as well as brutality, he did not envy his brother.  
\---  
Caoimhe pressed a brooch into Hvitserk's hand and he looked to it.  
"If Ubbe is alive or dead, please give this to him," she said and he nodded. "Wrap it with his body if he is dead or ask him to wear it upon his cloak if he lives," she said and Hvitserk smiled at her, he kissed her forehead.  
"As you wish, Queen Caoimhe," he said quietly and she smiled at him then stepped back. Hvitserk looked at his brother who stood further up the dock from Caoimhe, the separation between the pair had not ended and he saw the pain in Ivar's eyes, knowing what Caoimhe had given Hvitserk. "I hope to return with happy news of our brother," he said and Ivar nodded. Hvitserk boarded the ship with the other men and the ship was untied, pushed off the dock. He stared at the disappearing shore, watching the King and Queen who stood so far apart and wondered what he would return to. Ivar could be cruel and cold as quick as the wind changed but  
Caoimhe could be stubborn to her death. 


	39. Chapter 39

Ivar watched her closely the next few days, he had seen the brooch Caoimhe had given Hvitserk and knew it was one of her favored ones. She seemed sullen, withdrawn and he was disgusted by it, all over another man.

He took a piece of meat from his plate, chewing on it as he watched her mull over her food and then slammed his fist on the table, causing her to jump.  
"Eat!" he commanded and she looked at him.  
"What?" she asked, clearly shocked by his outburst.  
"Eat your food, wife!" he shouted, thrusting her plate towards her and she looked at it then to him.  
"What is your problem, Ivar?" she asked and he shook his head. The rest of the Great Hall had stopped their conversations and turned to stare at the pair.  
"What is my problem? My wife mourns another man that may not even be dead while her husband lives and breathes beside her," he said and she sighed, reaching out to take his hand.  
"Husband, you are first and foremost my husband and my devotion belongs to you, I need you to know this," she said, holding his gaze. "But you know my affections for Ubbe and I know your affections for Ubbe, you cannot be mad at me," she said and he scowled.  
"He is competition," he said and she sighed, pulling her hand back into her lap.  
"No, he is not the competition but if you see that way, I cannot change your mind," she said with a simple shrug of her shoulders and Ivar growled.  
"You drag yourself around here like he is already dead, you do not know if he is dead, you are merely following your silly dreams! Eat your damn food, wife or I will have it force-fed to you!" he shouted and she sighed but he watched as she picked up a piece of meat, putting it in her mouth. She chewed on it and looked at him pointedly. She rose from the table and left him with the attention of the entire hall, disappearing into their bed chambers.   
\---  
It was many weeks before any news came back to their shores, the tension between Ivar and Caoimhe grew. Though Caoimhe tried to quell his anger, she was unable and she could tell the distance between them was growing. She saw his eyes wandering to the helpless slave girls, one in particular that had always caught his fancy but she did not speak out against it, it kept his anger from her. Instead, she busied herself with keeping the house and helping with the harvest.  
A messenger arrived in the Great Hall one afternoon, finding Ivar playing with Conri and Caoimhe emerged to see what news he brought. He spoke quietly to the King and Ivar nodded, dismissing him. His eyes roamed the hall and landed on Caoimhe, studying her for a moment as though he was debating on sharing the news. Before he could decide, his favored slave appeared beside him and offered him drink, he smiled up at her. The news was forgotten and Caoimhe disappeared again, she would ask him later.  
That night she appeared in his bed chamber, she had taken solace with her son during the past few weeks allowing Ivar the pleasures of the thralls and her appearance surprised him.  
"Caoimhe, I assume you are here to know what news the messenger brought?" he asked, returning to his chess board and she nodded, lingering on the outskirts of the room. "Come here wife, you act as though I will kill you with one wrong word," he said, beckoning her closer and she moved towards him.  
"Won't you?" she asked and Ivar looked up at her, she could not read his emotions.   
"No," he said and looked back down to the chess board. "The messenger brought news that Ubbe had been attacked, my kingdom had been attacked by another group of rebels and that they were outnumbered, that Ubbe asked me to send support," he said, his eyes never removing themselves from the board.   
"So my dream..."she trailed off and saw the irritation pass over his face.  
"Was right, yes, are you happy?" he asked and looked up at her.  
"No, I am not happy Ivar, I would be happy to hear Ubbe is thriving and married with his own family," she said and Ivar scoffed.  
"You could have fooled me," he muttered and she shook her head, staring down at him.  
"I have loved you above all else, above everyone else but you still are jealous, still are mad for what I feel for your brother. I cannot help it, just like you cannot help your adoration of thralls," she said, waving her hand and Ivar narrowed his eyes.  
"I have an adoration of thralls because you have deserted me, wife," he said and pulled himself up with his crutch, moving towards her. "I have waited for you in this bed for many nights, I wait for no one, I am Ivar!" he exclaimed, pounding his chest and shook his head, turning away from her to start pacing the room. "But no, Caoimhe makes me wait for her, makes me beg for her as though she is a goddess," he said and Caoimhe sighed. "It is true!" he exclaimed, turning to her and she refrained from making any face. "You may love me above all else but it is Ubbe you dote on! It is Ubbe you give your love to when he is here, you do not touch me in the same way, you do not look at me in the same way," he said and she stared at him. This was a different side of Ivar than she was used to, she knew his anger, knew his jealousy but this was far different. This was the broken little boy that Aslaug had made and Caoimhe moved towards him. She reached out and stroked his cheek that now was covered by a beard.  
"My Ivar, you are my King and my love, I am sorry you have felt this way," she said, holding his gaze. "Ubbe is not you and never will be you, he could never replace you. You just do not seem to need my love as Ubbe does," she said softly and Ivar reached up to hold her hand against his cheek.  
"I am as much a man as Ubbe, Caoimhe," he said and she felt all her anger at this man ebb. Beneath the rage and fire, he was an insecure boy who needed the approval and adoration of the woman he loved. He needed her attention, her gentleness more than Ubbe and she had denied it to him, focused on Ubbe. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his. Parting, she held his gaze.  
"I am sorry, Ivar, I thought you did not need me," she said and Ivar laughed.  
"I am not a man that admits his weakness often, Caoimhe so remember when I tell you now, it is you," he said and she smiled at him, stroking his cheek again. "I love you as I have loved no other," he said and she smiled again, kissing him deeper.   
"I love you, Ivar, you know this," she whispered into his ear as she hugged him. She inhaled his scent of leather and wine, felt the warmth, firmness of his body against hers. "You are my king, my love and my desire," she promised and felt his hand against the small of her back. She pulled back and held him by the shoulders. "Come, let me show you," she said and he smiled at her, letting her lead him to the bed.   
\----  
She was down on the beach when one of the slaves called out a sighting of a ship. She stood and looked across the ocean, after a few moments she recognized the sails. She smiled and moved towards the wooden dock, walking along it. She watched as the ship neared and peered aboard, trying to find a familiar face. As the ship grew closer, a familiar face appeared at the helm and a smile spread across her face, Ubbe. He looked battered and bruised but he lived. The ship was drawn into shore and docked, the men disembarked. She stepped back to give them room and then looked to Ubbe as he stepped on to the dock. He walked to her, with his familiar smile and she looked up to him, she noticed the brooch on his cloak.  
"You live," she said and he smiled.  
"In thanks to you, princess," he said and she smiled, hearing the nickname. "Hvitserk arrived with enough men that we pushed back the invaders and defeated them, he told me it was all based on your dreams," he said and she nodded.  
"I feared the worst but hoped for the best," she said and he smiled. "When the messenger arrived, I worried more that Hvitserk would not reach you in time," she said.   
"I am grateful to you," he said and then glanced up the dock, she followed his gaze. Ivar was moving quickly down the shore towards the dock and Caoimhe took a conscious step back, realizing how close she was to Ubbe. Ivar reached them and grabbed Ubbe by the shoulder, pulling him into a rough hug.  
"Brother, I am glad to see you standing on my shores," he said and pulled back, Ubbe smiled at his youngest brother.  
"And I am glad to be standing here," he said and Ivar smiled, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.  
"Come, I have arranged for a feast as soon as I was told of your ships sighting, let us go to the Great Hall," he said and escorted Ubbe from Caoimhe. She smiled seeing the brothers together again and followed in their wake up to the hall.


	40. Chapter 40

Ivar, who had been used to being abandoned for Ubbe when he was near, was surprised that Caoimhe tempered her attentions between the pair of them and gave Ivar more of it than his brother.  
Caoimhe was riding Ivar in their bed when she felt his rough hand wrap around her neck and she glanced down.  
"Fuck me like you'd fuck Ubbe," he hissed and she raised her eyebrows.  
"Why?" she asked as her head tilted back with pleasure and she felt Ivar's hand slide down her chest.  
"I want to see what he has that I do not," he replied and she looked to him, a smile on her face as she shook her head.  
"It is not what he has that you do not, it is what you have that he does not. I do not fuck him in the way I fuck you," she said and Ivar smiled at her, she leaned down on him to kiss his lips. He ran his fingertips down her back and she sighed happily.  
\---  
Caoimhe went to the market in the village the next morning, seeking out herbs and caught sight of Ubbe watching her from the doorway of the armory. She picked up a sachet of mint and raised it to her nose, inhaling.  
"My brother has harmed you," Ubbe's voice came and Caoimhe's eyes flew open, how had he moved so fast? She put the mint down and moved away from the seller, Ubbe followed.  
"He did not hurt me," she said and Ubbe shook his head as he pushed her hair from her neck, running his fingers over the bruise. She felt her skin tingle at every point he touched and she moved away quickly.  
"Why did he do this?" he asked, running his fingers over it and she smiled as she looked down at another stall.  
"It is not for you to know," she said and Ubbe dropped his hand, realizing what she meant.  
"He does not know what he has with you as his wife," he said and she smiled, looking up at him.  
"What of you Ubbe? Did you find yourself a wife?" she asked, leading him through the market and into the street.  
"No," he replied, there was more behind the answer but it didn't seem he would be forthcoming.  
"I have missed you when you were gone, Ubbe," she said and he smiled.  
"I have you missed you, I am done doing as my brother commands of me. I have sailed across seas, fought battles and sat on a lonely throne to please him when all I have wanted is to share your bed," he said and she smiled sadly.  
"We can never share a bed," she said and Ubbe smiled at her again. "I have realized that, my love for you has clouded my judgement," she said as she gazed around the village, the morning sun shimmered off the puddles in the streets. They would dry up quickly in the afternoon heat and she knew by that time, the village would be at rest because of the warmth.  
"I do share your bed when I am in dreams but I know here in this realm we cannot be," he said and turned her with a gentle hold of her elbow, she held his gaze. "Tell me you still love me, princess," he said and she smiled.  
"Of course I do, Ubbe," she said and he stared at her.  
"Say it," he said and she sighed.  
"I love you Ubbe," she said and he smiled, leaning down to kiss her but she moved. "No Ubbe," she said and pulled her arm from him gently. "You must find a wife, I cannot be that," she said and Ubbe stared at her.  
"So you wish to banish me now? I have served my purpose and you will banish me like your husband to the furthest ends of the kingdom?" he asked and she lowered her eyes, shaking her head.  
"If it is good for you, I will," she said and Ubbe shook his head, staring off into the distance.  
"When I was fighting, when I was on the brink of defeat and death, it was your face I had in my mind, it was your memory that pushed me through it all but now I find you wish to forget me," he said and returned his gaze to her.  
"Ubbe, I could never forget you but you need to begin your family again, you need a wife and I am never going to be able to be that," she said and Ubbe sighed. She was right, he knew she was right and she knew he knew.  
"I love you, princess," he said and she smiled.  
"And I know this but your love will be greater for your wife, as mine is for Ivar," she said and Ubbe nodded. He paused for a moment before turning and walking away from her, leaving her in the warmth of the sunshine.


	41. Chapter 41

The news of another ship arriving in the harbor reached the Great Hall, Caoimhe followed Ivar down as her curiosity was peaked and she stood beside her husband, watching with the rest. Hvitserk and Ubbe came down beside them, Ubbe stood beside Caoimhe. He hadn't spoken to her since their last encounter and she had let him be, she hoped in time they could form a friendship at least.   
"Those sails are not familiar to me, I received word of Lagertha's death and Bjorn is still in the Mediterranean," Ivar said. The ship docked and the crew members started disembarking. Caoimhe glanced at the brothers to see if they recognized any and saw Ubbe grow rigid, she looked back to the dock. A tall, blonde man with a long braid down his back and a burly reddish beard walked up the dock. His resemblance to Ubbe nearly knocked the breath from her.   
"Do you know who that is?" Caoimhe asked Ubbe as he continued to stare.  
"He is Brandr, my son," he said and Caoimhe looked back to the man, staring at him again. He approached the group and his blue eyes looked to his father but quickly returned to Ivar.  
"King Ivar and Queen Caoimhe, I am Brandr, son of Margarethe," he said and Caoimhe stared at him still. Why had he not recognized himself as Ubbe's son? Many men would be proud to carry not only the blood of Ubbe but the blood of Ragnar.   
"Brandr, I remember you when you were an infant," Ivar said and Brandr smiled Ubbe's smile.  
"Yes, I do not remember you sadly Uncle but I have heard the tales and it has made me proud to be your nephew," he said and Ivar smiled, Brandr had the charm of his father as well.  
"Why do you come to our shores now?" he asked and Brandr smiled.  
"My mother is dead and I am seeking my own way now," he said and his eyes moved back to Ubbe, lingering again for a moment. Caoimhe looked to Ubbe and saw the flicker of emotions pass across his face, he did not know his wife was dead. "The doctor said she was killed by fever but I think it was the broken heart of being abandoned by her husband," he said, holding his father's gaze and then looked back to Ivar.  
"I am sorry to hear of Margarethe's death," Ivar said but Caoimhe knew that to be a lie, he detested the woman. "You have not greeted your father," Ivar said, motioning to Ubbe and the man looked to him.  
"My father deserves no greeting," he said. "I have come to see you," he replied and looked back to Ivar. Caoimhe was stunned at the coldness Brandr held for Ubbe.  
"Then come, let us go to the Great Hall," Ivar said and Brandr nodded, moving past the group. Ivar looked to Ubbe. "What is this?" he asked and Ubbe shrugged.  
"He is angry for me leaving Kattegat and joining your side," Ubbe said and Ivar nodded, looking back to the man as he walked up the shore.   
"Is he a danger to me?" Ivar asked and Ubbe shrugged again.  
"I do not know, last I saw him he was a boy," he said.  
"Why did you desert him?" Caoimhe asked and Ubbe looked at her, she quickly swallowed her words. It was obvious why and Caoimhe felt ashamed now at her lust for Ubbe. She knew he had a wife, knew he had a family in Kattegat but she assumed he had severed those ties long before he found her bed again.   
\---  
Caoimhe sat beside Ivar, eating and watching Brandr. He had the same mannerisms as his father and it was eery to her how much he resembled him.  
"He looks more like my father than his own," Ivar said and she glanced over at her husband, then back to Brandr.  
"Does he?" she asked and Ivar looked at her, studying her for a moment.  
"You never did meet my father, did you?" he asked and she shook her head, he sighed. "You have been in my life for so many years, it is a fact I often forget," he said and looked back to his nephew.  
"I feel guilty," she said and Ivar scoffed.  
"For what?" Ivar asked and she looked at Ubbe, who sat sullenly at an empty table.  
"I did not know he was still married to Margarethe when he came to our shores or that he had a family." she asked and Ivar shook his head.  
"It is Ubbe who should be ashamed, not you," he said.  
"He did not even greet his father though," she asked and Ivar shook his head.  
"Why would he? His father is a coward in his eyes," he said and Caoimhe suddenly felt saddened for Ubbe. To have a son so close but so far, to have a son that wanted nothing to do with you. "Oh do not feel bad for him, Caoimhe, he walked away from both his wife and son for you," he said and she looked at him."It was Margarethe that turned away from him first, all in the name of you, I have heard the stories," he said and she looked back at Ubbe. "He had told her of his liaison with you and she did not take kindly to it, she saw he still was in love with you I believe that is what did him in," he said. "So now his son has arrived and his son will return the favor that was done to him by Ubbe, he will shun him," he said and drank his mead, Caoimhe's eyes remained on Ubbe. He ate alone, his eyes on his son and she felt a stab of regret, she had been so selfish all these years. Never considering what her affections and demands had meant for Ubbe, now she saw. He had lost wife, home, and son in the name of his devotion to her.


	42. Chapter 42

Brandr found her when she was alone in the Great Hall, seated with her son and she looked up surprised at his presence.   
"Brandr," she said and he smiled at her.  
"So you are Queen Caoimhe, my mother spoke of you," he said, folding his hands together and leaning into the table, holding her gaze.   
"I am," she replied and Brandr sat across from her, staring at her for a few moments in silence.   
"My mother spoke of you not very kindly but seeing you, I can understand how you stole my father from her bed," he said and she looked up.  
"Brandr, I will remind you to mind your tongue, I am the wife of Ivar," she said and Brandr smiled, shrugging.  
"It did not seem to matter to my father, why should it for me?" he asked. "My mother was a patient and loving woman who did not deserve the hell my father put her through, all for you," he said.  
"Your father made his own choices," she said and he nodded.  
"I know this and it will be my father who must deal with the consequences of them," he replied.  
"He regrets them," she said and Brandr laughed.  
"I do not care, it is not my problem, there will be no amends made just because I am here to remind him of his wrong doings," he said and Caoimhe studied him. He was handsome, he inherited that from Ragnar's blood but his personality must be his mothers own.  
"Why have you come here then?" she asked and put Conri on the floor, letting him run free.   
"To meet my uncle, he is a man I am proud to be related to," he said and she nodded.   
"Ivar is a fine king and an even better warrior," she said and his gaze went past her to Conri.  
"That is his son?" he asked and Caoimhe glanced over her shoulder, smiling as she watched him brandish a small wooden sword.  
"He is," she replied and looked back to Brandr. "What family do you have?" she asked and Brandr looked to her.  
"None," he replied. "My mother died and I was their only child," he said.  
"No wife?" she asked and Brandr smiled.  
"No wife, I assume that means you are not attracted to me then?" he asked and she stared at him dumbfounded.   
"Brandr," she started and he shrugged.  
"You are the one that made your reputation, Queen, not I," he said and rose from the bench. "Do not be offended when someone calls you on it," he said and walked away, leaving her alone.  
\----  
Caoimhe searched for Ubbe but he was nowhere to be found. He was not in his normal haunts and she couldn't find him anywhere else. She wished to speak to him of his son but the longer she was unable to find him, the more she feared for his life. At last, she found him by the dock, drunk and watching the trade market.  
"Ubbe," she said and he looked to her, a smile appeared on his face.  
"My princess," he said, standing and doing a very sloppy bow. "How may I serve you?" he asked and she sighed, resting a hand on his shoulder.  
"Ubbe, come with me," she said and he shrugged, she led him from the docks. He stumbled along behind her until they reached his home, she opened the door and winced as he stumbled in, falling to the floor. He groaned and rolled over on his back, looking up at her.  
"You are even pretty when I'm down here," he said and she sighed.  
"Ubbe, your son hates you," she said and he shrugged again, closing his eyes.  
"So I am am aware but I deserve no less. I have shamed him and his mother and for what? A woman that was married and a woman that I cannot have?" he said and Caoimhe studied him for a moment before sitting down beside him, he looked up at her. "I have loved you since I first met you, Caoimhe and I have never been able to be free of that, you have been a curse on my life," he said and she stared at him silently. "Now it has all caught up with me, now my son has come to avenge his mother and I cannot run from it, I deserve it," he said.  
"Ubbe, you are being a fool," she said and he smiled.  
"I have always been a fool in your presence, my princess," he said and looked up at the ceiling.  
"Ubbe, stop this, I need you to take this seriously," she said and he studied her, his hand reached up to her back. He stroked it gently and pulled her down to him with his other hand. His lips pressed against hers, she forced herself to ignore the smell of alcohol and allow him the kiss.  
"I have lived a life of servitude, if not my mother, my father, if not him, my brother and if not my brother, you, I have always done as everyone has wanted me to and for what? I was not rewarded with any great trophy and I was not allowed you, I was taunted with you. Ivar allowed me in your bed only to rip me from it and send me away in a fit of rage, what pride do I have to offer my son?" he asked, stroking her cheek and she sighed.  
"Ubbe, you are a fine warrior and a kind man," she said, clinging to his shirt and he smiled, kissing her again.  
"I am a fool who has loved a princess for far too long," he said and she shook her head.  
"It is not your choice," she said and he laughed.  
"My sweet princess, it has always been my choice," he said and she kissed him again.

Their kisses and touches were hungry as they desperately rediscovered each other's bodies. Clothing was hastily removed or pushed aside as she climbed on top of him. Caoimhe closed her eyes as his hands were upon her breasts and he thrust up into her, it was everything she remembered. "I would always make the choice time and time again, my princess," he said and she looked at him sadly.  
"Stop," she pleaded and he kissed her again.  
"I would, though it brings me shame and caused my son to hate me, I would do it again and again," he whispered and tangled his fingers in her hair, kissing her again.  
"I love you, Ubbe," she said as she laid her head on his chest and he pet her hair.  
"And I love you, princess," he said and she smiled, closing her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat. 


	43. Chapter 43

Caoimhe settled herself next to her husband on the throne, listening as he dictated his rule, criticized anyone who came in his wake. He said nothing of his suspicions on her liaison with Ubbe if he had any, but she did not think he could handle talking of it because then it would be a reality, so instead they remained silent on the topic.

It wasn't until the night he drank heavily, angry over the loss of men he had sent to quell a riot that he let go of his pent up feelings and the Great Hall cleared as he started throwing things, Caoimhe remained at the table with her eyes focused on him calmly.  
"Perhaps you should go to bed, husband," she said quietly and he turned to look at her, scoffing.  
"Should I? Do you wish to slither off to see my brother? Do you want to get me out of your way?" he demanded and punched the table with his knuckles, she barely jumped.  
"You are drunk," she said and he laughed.  
"Of course I am drunk! What is there left to do? I have lost too many men and my wife humiliates me by sleeping with my brother!" he shouted and she sighed.  
"I have been in the bed that you have given me night after night, waiting for you, my husband, to call for me," she said, still calm and Ivar shook his head.  
"I will never call for you, I cannot share the bed of a whore!" he exclaimed, pointing his finger to her and she sighed but retained her calm. Caoimhe was surprised by this outburst but with Ivar what you got at the surface was never what was truly dwelling underneath. He learned his ability to mask from his mother and he had excelled in it, even with her at times.  
"Ivar we have talked about this and you have not said a word of it since." she said and stood, reaching out to him. "If you would let me, I will assist you to bed," she said and he shook his head.   
"Going to bed will be no help, it changes nothing," he said and fell into his seat, his crutch crashing to the floor beside him. "I am a ruined man, my men are slaughtered and my wife is ashamed of me, so much that she seeks another's bed," he said and Caoimhe stared at him, remaining still. He had tears in his eyes and she knew it was only the drink that allowed him to lower the walls. She moved closer to him and stroked his head.  
"My sweet Ivar, I am not ashamed of you, I could never be," she said and kissed the top of his head. "This is a minor set back and you will rise again," she said and pushed her way into his lap. "As you always have and always will," she said and he looked up at her, finally a sad smile fell across his lips.  
"What have I done to deserve you, wife, mm?" he asked and stroked her face, she leaned into his touch with a smile on her face. "I am a crippled mad man but still you love me," he said and she laughed softly, kissing him.  
"You are no more mad than I am," she said and he smiled, kissing her again. "Let us try for another," he said, his hand running across her flat stomach and she smiled, gazing at him.  
"You want another brat running at your ankles?" she asked and Ivar laughed.  
"I want a sea of them," he said and she smiled, kissing him again. "I will teach them all to be great sword fighters and how to throw an ax, even the girls," he vowed and she laughed.  
"You could not handle a daughter," she said and Ivar mocked an insulted face.  
"You do not think so? She will adore me!" he exclaimed and Caoimhe laughed.  
"She would have you wrapped around her little finger before her first birthday," she said and Ivar smiled, shrugging.  
"Perhaps," he said and took her chin in his thumb and forefinger, kissing her lips softly. "Come, I know one thing that will help my bad mood," he said softly and she smiled, kissing him again before rising from his lap. She picked up his crutch and waited patiently for him to stand, walking beside him to their bed chamber.


	44. Chapter 44

Brandr was shown personally by his uncle the kingdom, the world Ivar built and Caoimhe could see he was impressed. Ubbe hung back, watching the pair but his eyes never left his son. 

"You must talk to him," she said as she sat beside him one day and Ubbe looked to her, shaking his head.

"He would not hear me," he said and Caoimhe sighed.

"Perhaps not but it will be good for your conscience at least," she said and Ubbe smiled.

"I think that is long gone," he said and Caoimhe watched Ivar speak with Brandr. "At least my brother seems to be giving him guidance," Ubbe said and Caoimhe nodded.

"He is good for that, he loves to have people listen to him," she said and Ubbe laughed. "Did Margarethe and you have any other children?" she asked and Ubbe nodded.

"I had a daughter but like my father, she was taken from me when she was young," he said.

"I am sorry, Ubbe," she said, studying his handsome profile and Ubbe nodded but didn't reply. "This is why you must find a wife, so you can have more children," she said and Ubbe sighed, rearranging himself in his seat.

"I am an old man now, I do not know if I want to deal with brats running around," he said and Caoimhe smiled, how different from Ivar. "He may prefer my brother but he is still my blood, so there's that," Ubbe said and drank from his cup. 

"I suppose," she said quietly and they fell silent, watching the pair of men huddled together. 

\---

"I am going to find him a wife," Ivar said, as he sat in the wooden chair by the fireplace in their bedchamber and Caoimhe looked up from hemming his shirt.

"Who?" she asked, hoping Ubbe.

"Brandr," he replied. "He has no wife and it is pertinent that he have one to continue the Lothbrok legacy," he said and Caoimhe's eyebrows raised.

"Why can he not find his own wife?" she questioned and Ivar moved on of his chess pieces. 

"He says the women he has met are less caliber then a grandson of Ragnar deserves and I can understand that," he said and looked to her. "I was lucky with you," he said, gently smiling at her and she returned the smile but lowered her eyes quickly so he couldn't see the trouble pass through them. "I think I will find a girl from the village, there are a few I have had my eye on," he muttered, seemingly to himself. Caoimhe studied him for a moment and then returned to her hemming, allowing herself to be swallowed by her thoughts.


	45. Chapter 45

"I think we should release Adalsteinn from his contract," she said and looked up to Ivar, his expression quickly changed.  
"Why? He will only return home and create an uprising against us," he said.  
"You never intended to let him go, did you?" she asked and he sighed.  
"I thought he would be dead by now, killed by the enemies hand but he has proven a better warrior than I thought," he said and she sat up on her elbow, staring down at Ivar among the pillows.  
"Ivar, it is only honorable to keep your word," she said and Ivar looked at her, smiling.  
"My sweet Queen, how little you understand of the world of men," he said and she laughed in disbelief.  
"The world of men? It is no diffrent than the world of women except they think with their pride more than their logic," she said and Ivar shook his head.  
"You are too soft, you only wish to release him because you feel sorry for him, he has played on your heart," he said.  
"I want to release him because it is what we agreed to do," she said and he nodded.  
"We can speak of this in the morning," he said and pulled at her to come back to him, she shook her head.  
"In the morning I will be of a different mind frame, I want to discuss it now," she said and he sighed heavily, pulling himself up to a sitting position with his back against the headboard.  
"You feel confident that we can release Adalsteinn to his home and he will not return with an army?" he asked.  
"What army? All he has known has changed, he has been here for too many years," she said.  
"It does not matter if he was gone for twenty, the hate in a man's heart can raise an army of strangers," he said.  
"So what? We keep him here until he withers away?" she asked and Ivar studied her.  
"Yes, he does not seem so unhappy here, he fights in a great army and holds out hope that his Queen will one day find the same affections in her heart that he has for her," he said and she eyed him. "I know of his affections for you, Caoimhe, he plays you on them," he said.  
"That is not true, I am not a fool," she said and Ivar smiled.  
"A fool knows he is being used and still lets himself be used, you are not a fool," he said.  
"Shut up Ivar," she said and he stared at her, then smiled.  
"Oh come now, Caoimhe, I do not mean anything by it," he said, reaching out to her but she pulled away. "Caoimhe," he said again.  
"You are not who I thought you were, I thought you were a man of honor," she said and Ivar rolled his eyes.  
"A man of honor...I am a man who will not be walked over," he said.  
"Keeping your word does not mean you are being walked over," she said and Ivar sighed.  
"We will never see eye to eye on this, my wife, let us stop this talk and go to bed," he said and she paused. "Come, please," he said and she sighed but moved back to her pillows. She laid down, Ivar slid down in bed and laid beside her. She stared at the ceiling in silence but looked over as she felt his hand take hers, he brought it to his lips. "I love you, Caoimhe, you have been the only I have ever trusted," he said and she sighed.  
"I know this, husband," she said and closed her eyes, she felt him drop their hands to the bed but he did not let go.  
\---

Caoimhe stood on the hill overlooking the valley, she watched as Adalsteinn made his way away from the village and the only life he had known for so many years. She had provided him with a sack of food and provisions, he had taken all his weapons from the armory. She saw him pause and turned back to her, a sad smile filled his face. He inclined his head and she smiled at him, nodding. He turned and continued on his journey. Caoimhe sighed heavily, Ivar would have her hide for releasing him but she could not keep him any longer. Adalsteinn had tried once more to make an advance but when she had denied him again, he understood he was to go. Now he would be gone from her lands, from her mind and from her dreams. She turned and walked back to the village, her mind clouded with excuses to Ivar.  
He did not find out until it was already far too late, Adalsteinn would be miles away and Caoimhe knew he did not want to waste the resources on bringing him back. Instead, he took his anger out on his wife and she braced herself against his storm until at last he had nothing left. It was then she raised her eyes and with a steady tone, addressed him.  
"Adalsteinn had served you well during his time here and I only did what you had promised," she said and Ivar shook his head, scowling.  
"That is not your place, Caoimhe. You are my wife and my Queen, you do not have a say in what happens," he said and she balked.  
"I am your Queen, Ivar and we rule together. Without me, you would not have this kingdom." she said and he laughed.  
"I have made this kingdom with my own two hands, you had nothing to do with it," he stated and she stood quickly, her chair falling back.  
"If it was not for my father you would not have this kingdom," she said and he laughed coldly.  
"Your father was a coward who knew that if he did not agree to my terms, he would not have retained his power," he spat and she shook her head.  
"Ubbe was right, you have no honor," she said.  
"Then let him be right, he still sleeps alone so it is not doing him much good," he said throwing a hand up but stopped seeing her expression.  
"Ubbe has always been the better brother of you two," she said and Ivar narrowed his eyes. "He has more honor and respect than you," she said and pushed past him, Ivar grabbed at her.  
"You wished he hadn't been married, don't you? You wish that to be his wife, not mine!" he shouted and she studied him. She wanted to hurt him, to destroy him but he was still her king, he still held power over her.  
"I do not wish for anything other than what the Gods command," she said and pulled from him, going to the Great Hall.  
\----  
The divide between King and Queen was obvious. Caoimhe did not join him on the throne, she kept from the Great Hall and did not share his bed. She instead kept herself busy with mundane tasks.  
Ivar did not seek her, did not approach her and by the sixth day, Hvitserk had enough. He tracked Ivar down in the armory, where he sharpened his ax and looked up to his brother's entrance.  
"Why do you not go looking for your wife?" he asked and Ivar continued. "Ivar!" he shouted and Ivar sighed.  
"What good will that do me? She dos not want me, she wants Ubbe but she will not have him because she fears I will kill him, there is nothing left between us but fear," he said and Hvitserk crossed his arms.  
"So you will just let her go?" he asked and Ivar shrugged.  
"She does not want me, what else do you want me to do?" he asked and Hvitserk shook his head.  
"You are less of a man than I thought you were," he said and turned, leaving. As he departed, he heard the shattering and crashing of things in the armory along with Ivar's scream of rage.


	46. Chapter 46

Instead of reconciling with his wife, Ivar threw himself into planning his next raid. He rallied his men and started preparing his weapons as well as provisions.   
"I hope I can count on you brother, to join me in this campaign?" Ivar asked of Hvitserk at dinner and his older brother looked at him.  
"If you will mend ways with Caoimhe," he said and Ivar scowled.  
"Why would that matter to you?" he asked and Hvitserk shrugged.  
"I am leaving my wife and daughter behind...I'd like to know they ruled by a united king and queen," he said and Ivar sighed.  
"She won't see me anyway," he said and Hvitserk looked at him, studying his dark expression.  
"Have you tried?" he asked and Ivar shook his head. Ivar stared at his empty cup for a moment and shook his head again.  
"It is no use, I am looking forward to this battle to get away from her but if you will not join me, at least I know she has support here to run my kingdom," he said and slowly rose, wincing in pain.   
\---  
The dusk was starting to streak against the blue sky, the pink and purples coloring it. Ivar glanced at the harbor as he walked. The frozen ground cracked beneath his feet as he made his way, the braces he had become accustomed to and it was easier to walk with them, though he kept the crutch at his side. He came upon the wooden hut where Caoimhe had burrowed herself away, stopping before the door and listening. He heard the giggling Conri inside and smiled as he heard Caoimhe's calm voice speaking to him. He had mulled over Hvitserk's words that night and he knew they were right, knew he had to see if he could apologize. He knocked on the door and stepped back, waiting. It opened and she stood to stare at him.  
Her blue eyes studied him, they were guarded and hid her emotions. Her black hair was braided and off her shoulders.  
"Ivar," she said and stepped out, shutting the door. "What is it," she said and he sighed. She was the only woman on earth that could possibly make him feel awkward and unsure of himself, like a child.  
"I have come to apologize," he said and looked up at her, meeting her gaze.  
"Oh? And what has changed the great Ivar's mind?" she asked, crossing her arms and he studied her. Little did she know how many nights he had prayed to the Gods that she would carry another of his child, that she would see him the same way as she saw Ubbe, even though she assured him she did.  
"I am leaving for a campaign and I do not want to leave with unsaid words, without peace," he said and he saw her expression change at the words of the impending campaign.  
"I see," she said and for a moment they stood there awkwardly. "Come in," she said and opened the door, entering the hut. Ivar stepped into the warmth and saw she had decorated it. Conri yelled for Ivar when his eyes landed on his father and Ivar could not help but smile as his son ran forward. He embraced him warmly as the boy lingered near but knew well enough not to clutch at his father's legs. "When do you leave?" she asked, seating herself at the table and he took the other seat.  
"In two day's time," he said and she nodded.  
"And why are you leaving?" she asked and he shrugged.  
"I am bored," he said and she smiled, nodding.  
"That is the main reason for many lands being conquered, " she said and Ivar smiled, nodding.  
\---  
Caoimhe watched as Ivar smiled, she loved his smile more than any smile she had loved. Ivar was a destructive and angry man but when he smiled, it lit up her entirety. She feared him, much like everyone else but there was this insatiable desire in her for him as well. She had had him many times over but every time it was a new adventure. He was unpredictable in war and in the bedroom, something she loved. Conri had started to garner his father's looks, something she was proud of and she hoped it would only be looks he would take from his father, not anger as well.  
"When will you return?" she asked.  
"When I am satisfied," he said and she smiled. A classic answer from her beloved Ivar.  
"I wish to go with you," she said and he stared at her, the smile slowly falling.  
"Who would guard our kingdom then?" he asked and she laughed.  
"You have many trustworthy men in your army that are aging and would not deny staying behind," she said and he nodded, knowing she was right.  
"What of Conri?" he asked, glancing at Conri and the twins.  
"Hvitserk's wife will care for him," she said and Ivar sighed.  
"You have thought this all out, haven't you?" he asked and she smiled.  
"No but it only makes sense," she said and Ivar nodded, he leaned back. He studied her and stroked his beard, she couldn't read him.  
"Alright," he agreed and she lit up.  
\---  
Ivar could not deny that seeing her light up at the opportunity to fight, to shed blood turned him on but he also knew she would not tend to him right now, that it was too soon. He rose and she followed.  
"I must go now, to prepare for leave but will you return to the Great Hall?" he asked and she nodded, he smiled at her. For a moment he paused and then departed, she followed him to the door. As he stepped out, she followed and shut the door behind her.  
"Ivar," she said and he turned back. She moved closer to him and pressed her lips against his, he quickly deepened the kiss. They kissed passionately until she broke it and smiled. "I have always loved you," she said and he smiled.  
"And I you, my sweet Queen," he said. His body was aching to stay, to continue the kiss and see if she would allow him in her bed but he knew he had plans to make, things to see to. "I will see you at the Great Hall," he said and she nodded. He kissed her once more and then returned to the  
Great Hall, his shoulders felt lighter than when he had left it. 


	47. Chapter 47

She had been working on something quietly, something she didn't let on to Ivar but that she had employed their greatest carpenters with. She had spared no expense on it either as Ivar looked at the records. He had asked Brandr to join them in the raid, the boy had eagerly agreed and Ivar immediately saw it unnerved Ubbe.   
"Brother, I see that you still have not spoken with your son," Ivar said as Ubbe sat at the table and Ubbe shrugged, taking his cup.  
"He has not spoken to me either, I do not think he wants to," Ubbe said.  
"But he is your son, you do not give him the option," Ivar said and Ubbe looked at him, smiling.  
"We will see if you have that same mind set when Conri is older," he said and drank from his cup  
"Well I have invited him on the raid," he said and Ubbe nodded.  
"I know," he replied and Ivar studied him.  
"Are you upset with me because of it?" he asked and Ubbe looked at him.  
"Would it matter?" he asked and Ivar smiled.  
"No," he replied.  
"Then why bring it up at all, brother," he said dryly, rising from his seat and leaving the table.

It wasn't until the ships were loaded and he stood on the docks, he realized Caoimhe had not appeared yet.  
"Where is my wife?" he demanded, looking to some of the generals in his army but they only shrugged their shoulders, none had seen her. The sound of wheels against ground was heard and he turned to see whose cart approached. Caoimhe rode forth on a great chariot, holding to her horse's reins and a smile on her face. "What is this?" he asked, as she rolled to a stop beside him.  
"I wish to go into battle proudly beside my husband," she said and he laughed, shaking his head.  
"I do not know if we can fit this upon the ships," he said and she smiled, jumping down.  
"That is why I have prepared for it," she said and motioned to a lone boat that rocked on the waves further off, a crew that waited patiently on board. Ivar laughed again and shook his head.  
"When did you do all this? I only just agreed to have you join me in battle," he said and she smiled.  
"I've been planning on returning to the battlefield for some time," she said and he laughed again, shaking his head. He watched as she started commanding the crew of the lone ship and smiled, crossing his arms. "I had Floki build me a boat months ago, I am surprised you have not noticed it," she said and Ivar sighed, shaking his head again. He watched as Caoimhe ordered the chariot lifted on to the boat and boarded the ship as well.   
"She's a hard one to tell no," Hvitserk said as he came up beside his brother and Ivar glanced at him, nodding.  
"I don't think I would try to tell her no again," he said and Hvitserk smiled.  
"You're getting wiser with all those grey hairs, brother," he said and clapped Ivar on his back before returning to the ships.

\---  
Ivar had managed to cajole Caoimhe into sailing on his ship, he wanted her near him and was happy as he sat beside her. The wind was steady and the ocean calm, they had good fortunes at their back.  
"I am glad you convinced me to let you come along," he said and she smiled.  
"Let me? I daresay you were scared of saying no," she said and Ivar smiled back at her.  
"Oh? Do you think I was scared of you?" he asked and she shrugged, looking out to the ocean. He leaned into her and close to her ear. "Well you're right," he said and she smiled, turning to face him. She pressed her lips against his and he sighed happily as she pulled away.  
"Promise me one thing," she said, her blue eyes holding his.  
"What's that?" he asked.  
"Promise me if any harm shall come to me, let it come to me and do not stop me from doing as I see fit," she said.  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
"If I am struck down by enemy's sword but my breath has not left me, you must not stop me from fighting until the end, allowing me to join Odin's feast," she said and Ivar sighed. "I know you do not like to speak of these things but I want my wishes known," she said and he eyed her.  
"Did you come to battle to die?" he asked and she shrugged.  
"I do not know what the gods have planned for me but I would like to go out with honor if it is to be soon," she said and Ivar shook his head.  
"It cannot be soon, you have a son to raise into a king," he said and she smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder. "And more to give me," he said.  
"Perhaps," she said.  
"Don't say that," Ivar said.  
"Why not? They are only words, my fate has been decided already and my words won't change it," she said and Ivar kissed the top of her head, his eyes met Hvitserk who was within range of their conversation. The brothers shared a look, both wondering the same thing if Caoimhe had come to battle with the wrong intentions.

\---  
The fog was dense as they approached the shore, none had been there before and they were unsure of what they would meet. Ivar, Hvitserk, and Caoimhe dismounted first, eyeing the black rocks.  
"No one has come to meet us, that is a good sign," Hvitserk said but Caoimhe noticed his hand never moved from his sword.  
"Perhaps or perhaps they watch us," Ivar said eyeing the high cliffs and turned back, commanding the men to unload the ships.  
"I will ride ahead and scout," Caoimhe said, watching as her horse was walked off the ship and Ivar looked at her sharply.  
"No, I have men I can send to do that," he said and she sighed.  
"Ivar, you have seen my skill with both bow and ax nevermind sword, you are doing what I asked you not to," she said and mounted her horse, looking down to him. "Have the men unload the ships and make camp, I will be back shortly," she said and pushed her horse into a walk, then a trot. Ivar watched her leave and looked at Hvitserk.  
"There is one thing about being fearless but to be completely mad is another thing," Ivar muttered and Hvitserk nodded, watching her disappear up the path. "Ride behind her, Hvitserk, do not let her know you are near but keep your eyes on her, I do not think she has her wits about her," Ivar said and Hvitserk nodded, mounting the nearest horse.


	48. Chapter 48

Caoimhe did not return even as night fell. Brandr watched his uncle become more and more irritated as the time passed. 

"I am sure she is fine, she did not go alone," he said and Ivar scowled at him.

"You do not know her, she is rash and makes poor decisions," he muttered and hobbled away. Brandr stared after him and then felt eyes upon himself, he looked to see Ubbe standing afar. He shook his head and walked away. 

It was not until the fires had been lit that the horses and their riders returned. Ivar slowly stood, grimacing in pain as he leaned heavily on his cane but stood nonetheless as his wife rode back into camp, looking weary but healthy. She dismounted, along with Hvitserk and they spoke quietly to Ivar. He gave a short nod and they sat around the fire, the riders eating. After a while, Ivar and Caoimhe rose to disappear to a tent that had been set up. Brandr sighed, there would be no discussion of their findings tonight and it irked him. He was family, he deserved to be in the inner circle.  
\---  
"There is a kingdom of Picts to the north of our camp but they are not warfarin people, they are more interested in trade than war," Caoimhe said as she stretched her legs out and winced at the pain in them from the long day of riding. Ivar placed a cup of drink by her and she took it gratefully.  
"So if we attack them," he said and she looked up to him.  
"Why would you attack them?" she asked and he shrugged, sitting down.  
"It will be an easy conquer," he said and she rolled her eyes, shaking her head.  
"Perhaps but it will not be worth it when we could instead agree to trade with them and become wealthy from their trade," she said and reached down, undoing her boots. Ivar watched her for a moment and sighed.  
"You are too much like my father, more interested in trade and commerce than battle," he said and she glanced up.  
"Is that a bad thing?" she asked and he stroked his beard.  
"Perhaps not but it is aggravating," he said and she kicked off her boots, smiling.  
"What else is a woman in a man's life for but to aggravate him?" she asked and Ivar smiled.  
"I can think of a few other things," he said and she laughed.  
"I am tired and sore, I do not think that will be happening tonight," she said and he shrugged.  
"Cannot blame me for trying," he said.  
\---  
The following morning, Ivar and Caoimhe rode out of the camp and ventured to the Pict kingdom with Ubbe as well as Hvitserk in tow, Brandr was left at camp much to his anger. They arrived after an hour of riding, Ivar took it in, the simplicity of their homes and how they communed with nature. He followed Caoimhe to a large hut, larger than the rest and ducked inside, his eyes landing on a man seated at the far back of the building.  
"This is King Cináed, my husband, Ivar and his brothers, Ubbe and Hvitserk, sons of Ragnar" she introduced and the man stood, Ivar was stunned by his height.  
"Sons of Ragnar, I am honored to meet you," he said in broken Norse, confusing Ivar further.  
"How do you speak my language?" he asked and Cináed smiled.  
"You are not the first of your kind to come to our land," he said and offered Ivar as well as Caoimhe a seat, which he too took. "You are the first to bring such a sizable army but I hope we will be able to make a trade agreement instead of war," he said and Ivar studied him.  
"What happened to the ones that came before me?" he asked and Cináed smiled, looking back to his guards. He waved his hand and a man stepped forward. Dressed as a Pict but with the clear features of a Northman.  
"He deemed our culture much more to his liking than yours," he said and Ivar narrowed his eyes.  
"Traitor," he hissed and Caoimhe rested a hand over her husband's.  
"Husband, we come here to speak of trade, not to speak of traitors," she said and eyed the man herself, she thought the same of him. But she would not waste this opportunity to make a bad impression on Cináed and ruin their chances of good trade. Ivar glanced at her but quickly recollected himself.  
"What do you have to trade?" he asked and Cináed smiled, waving his hand again. Items were brought forward, laid on the table and Ivar eyed them favorably. Furs, gold trinkets and more. "And what would you want in return?" he asked.  
"I hear you have a boat maker in your lands, I believe he goes by the name of Floki?" Cináed asked, raising his eyebrows and Ivar studied him suspiciously.  
"Floki? How have you heard of Floki?" he demanded. He was still protective of the man, even though he had long since left him and Cináed smiled.  
"From your fellow Northmen of course, he said he builds boats that can sail further than any other boat, I would like such a boat," he said and Ivar stared at him.  
"That is all? For continuous trade, you only request a single boat?" he asked and Cináed shrugged.  
"I figure with one boat that can sail across seas that we have never ventured, perhaps we will find other means of trade as well," he said and Ivar looked to Caoimhe but her eyes remained on Cináed. "So what say you, Ivar?" he asked, leaning in and Ivar looked back at him.  
"I will have to think about it," he said and Cináed nodded.  
"Will at least you stay for dinner?" he asked and Ivar began to answer with a shake of his head but Caoimhe interrupted him.  
"We would be honored," she said and Cináed smiled satisfactorily, rising.  
"I will have the best of our animals slaughtered for your dining then," he said and bowed to both of them before departing.  
"Are you insane? We do not even know where Floki is! How can we promise him a boat?" Ivar asked, looking at Caoimhe and she only smiled.  
"I know where Floki is," she replied and Ivar stared at her. The brothers stared as well, all surprised by her admission.  
"What do you mean you know where he is? Why have you not told me?" he asked and she sighed.  
"You have done well without him and I feared that if he came back into your life, you would only fall back into your old dependency on him," she said and Ivar shook his head to disagree. "I know where he is and I know how to find him, I will do so when we return," she said and Ivar sighed.   
"I do not like that you keep secrets from me," he grumbled and Caoimhe laughed.  
"Oh my beloved Ivar, if you only knew the secrets I kept from you," she said and rose, he stared at her as she wandered away.   
"Do you believe her or do you think she is bluffing?" Ubbe asked and Ivar glanced at him.  
"Why would she lie?" he asked Ubbe shrugged.  
"Why not?" he asked. "She has everything to gain by the lie," he said and Ivar shook his head.  
"It is too dangerous to lie, she knows the Chief would not take kindly to it, she knows where Floki is and has known for some time," he muttered and Ubbe sighed.   
"You should be happy, brother, we will see our old friend again," Hvitserk said and Ivar shrugged.  
"I will be happy when my wife stops lying to me," he said and Hvitserk smiled.  
"That I do not think will ever happen," he said.


	49. Chapter 49

The group returned to camp that night, a trade deal struck. The men celebrated that there would be no battle and that they would return home as fast as they came. Caoimhe sat with the men, her eyes on Ivar and she smiled to herself. She knew he was unsettled, that he did not want to return home so quickly and that he thirsted for battle, she had the same thirst. This was just easier than killing and more profitable. The men celebrated, blinded by their excitement of returning home and no one saw Ivar leave, no one except Caoimhe. She finished her drink and followed him back to their tent. She ducked in and watched him quietly for a moment as he stressed over the maps on the table.  
"You will not return home will you?" she asked and he turned to face her, surprised.  
"I cannot, I came here to make war and I need to make war," he said and she smiled, crossing her arms.  
"I know this, I know you will not be satisfied until you have shed someone else's blood," she said with a shrug and sat herself down. "But what I am interested in knowing is whose blood do you plan on shedding?" she asked and Ivar pointed to the map, she leaned in. "I see nothing but land," she said.  
"Exactly, if there is this amount of land than it must be protected by someone," he said.  
"So you will go blindly into battle?" she asked.  
"Why not? It's not like it hasn't been done before," he said and sat himself down, taking some drink for himself. Caoimhe sighed and shook her head.  
"I cannot go, I must find Floki," she said.  
"You will find Floki after we return?" he asked, his interest had been perked.  
"Of course, I promised a boat," she said and Ivar nodded.  
"Perhaps I will forgo this battle and join you," he said and she laughed.  
"How easily you're swayed," she said and he shrugged, smiling.  
"I have missed my old mentor, I want to see what he is doing," he said and she nodded, falling silent. "I have missed you," he said and her eyes raised to meet his. "You have not warmed my bed for some time," he said. He leaned forward and held her face in the palm of his hand, his thumb running over her lips that he desired. She parted them and he could see the same need filling her. "I know you have been lonely too, why do you punish yourself?" he asked and ran his fingers down her neck, tracing over her soft skin. He smiled as she closed her eyes and he pulled her into his lap. He kissed her lips and tucked back her hair, kissing her neck.  
"Give into yourself, let your desires lead you," he whispered and ran a hand down her back, she sighed. She rose from his lap and he watched her like a helpless boy waiting for his mother's next command. He watched as she sat on his bed.  
"Come here Ivar," she said and he was too quick to his feet, he stumbled forward. She laughed as she caught him and their lips pressed against each other, she deepened the kiss. His hands hungrily searched her body as they slid to the ground, trying to find a way past the fabric of her clothing. At last, she felt his rough fingers against her skin as he struggled with her shirt and she pushed him back gently, rising from the ground He raised his head and watched her undress. It was one of the most sensual things she did for him, allowing him to watch her become naked and vulnerable. Once she was completely nude, she walked back to him and straddled him, kissing him deeply.  
"I love you, Caoimhe," he whispered, it was a desperate plea for her to hear him, for her to believe him and for her to return it. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes.  
"I love you, Ivar," she replied and it only made him more hungry for her.  
\---  
Ubbe looked up from the fire, surprised by the cries and moans coming from their tent. The men quieted themselves for a moment and listened, then raised their glasses as they shouted skol. He sighed and shoved a stick into the fire, it was the last sound he wanted to hear. Hvitserk laughed and shook his head. Trust his brother to rally his men with his fucking.


	50. Chapter 50

The following morning, Ivar made the announcement that he and Caoimhe would venture out to find Floki. He stated that half the army would return home and the other half would journey with them.  
"I ask of you to join me again, brothers but I will not hold it against you if you choose to return home," Ivar said, Hvitserk smiled.  
"I will follow you, I wish to see Floki again," he said and Ivar smiled, nodding.   
"I will stay here, guarding the camp," Ubbe said and Ivar studied him then looked to Brandr who was still sullen at being left out.  
"Thank you, brother," Ivar said.  
"Has she said where he is?" Hvitserk asked.  
"She says he has settled in Garðarshólmur," he said and Hvitserk's eyebrows raised.  
"Garðarshólmur? What is he doing there, I wonder," he said and Ivar shrugged.  
"We shall find out," he replied.  
\----  
It was rough going on the sail from Ireland to Iceland and the storms forced the journey to take nearly 8 days. At long last, they arrived at its shores and dismounted the ship carefully, keeping their eyes ahead.  
"The sand is black," Caoimhe commented and Ivar nodded, looking at it.  
"This land is strange," he replied and they journeyed forward. The further they walked, the less easy Ivar felt and wished he had brought his chariot. Instead, they walked on, vulnerable and unknowledgeable of what laid ahead. At last, homes came into view, a village and their pace picked up. The village was like Kattegat, it was obvious Floki had a hand in creating it.  
"There," Caoimhe said and Ivar looked, following to where her finger pointed. He saw the tall, lanky figure of Floki encased against the white sky.  
"Floki!" Ivar shouted before Caoimhe could stop him and the man twirled around, his eyes looking at the approaching group.  
"Ivar?!" he asked in disbelief and Ivar ambled forwards, glad to see his mentor again. Floki gave one of his strange laughs as he moved forward and hugged him tightly. "What are you doing here?" he asked, pulling back and looking behind him. "Caoimhe? Hvitserk?" he asked and the pair smiled, hugging him as well. "How did you find me?" he asked and Ivar looked to Caoimhe.  
"I have kept my ears open to news of you, you have dealt with some of the traders that came into our lands," she said and Floki nodded, rubbing his chin.  
"Clever, come, come! Tell me about your travel!" he said, ushering them into a building that resembled the Great Hall and they followed his direction, finding warmth within.  
\----  
As they sat around the table, filling their bellies with drink and food, Floki told them of his adventures here in Garðarshólmur.  
"But why Garðarshólmur?" Ivar asked and Floki smiled.  
"Why not Garðarshólmur? It is far from Kattegat and all the upheaval going on there since Ragnar's death," he stated and Ivar nodded.  
"That is true but so is Ireland," he said, looking up to Floki who smiled hearing his words.  
"Ah, Ivar, you do not need me any longer and me being around would serve no purpose," he said and Ivar sighed.  
"I have missed you, Floki," he said and Floki smiled at Ivar.  
"I have missed you and your brother," he said, inclining his head towards Hvitserk. "But where is Ubbe?" he asked and the group fell silent.  
"He is back at camp with his son," he said and Floki's eyebrows raised.  
"His son? Am I that old?" he murmured and they smiled. 

\----  
Ivar continued to dine with Floki when Caoimhe retired to a bedchamber given to them by Floki and Hvitserk went to his. Caoimhe undressed and climbed into bed, happy to be done with the day as well as happy to be on land.  
It was a few hours later when Ivar climbed into bed and Caoimhe shifted, turning towards him.  
"Shh," Ivar whispered, kissing her forehead and she sighed, relaxing. "Floki said he will build the boat for us," he said and she smiled.  
"I knew he would, especially if you asked him," she said and heard Ivar laughed quietly.  
"Aren't you the wise one," he said and kissed her forehead again, she smiled.


	51. Chapter 51

They left Floki soon after with the promise he would send the ship along in good time. Ivar was eager to return to his kingdom, to see that it was safe before he decided where next to raid.  
"Tell me, my Queen...what other secrets do you keep from me?" Ivar asked as they sat on the boat one afternoon and she looked at him, a smile on her face.  
"I cannot tell you all my secrets, that would be foolish of me," she said and Ivar laughed   
"Why is that?" he asked and she shrugged.  
"Secrets are a woman's best-kept weapon," she said and Ivar laughed, shaking his head.  
"There are times you scare even me," he said and she smiled at him.  
"Then you are not a fool,," she said and he laughed.  
\---  
Arriving home, Ivar knew something was wrong before they reached shores. The ships docked were many and unfamiliar to him. He instructed the boats be sailed around the other side of the cliffs to not give their arrival away and they quietly disembarked from the ships. Ivar instructed his men to approach the village quietly without being noticed and kept Caoimhe close to him, letting his brothers lead the other half of the men a separate way.  
As they approached, they were caught off guard by a soldier but it was quickly made obvious he was friendly to them. He had been sent to wait for Ivar's arrival and warn him.  
"It is Adalsteinn," he said breathlessly and Caoimhe stared at him.  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
"He came in the night and has taken over part of the village but we have managed to hold him back from the Great Hall," he said and Caoimhe looked to Ivar.  
"I could not have known..." she objected.  
"Perhaps not but you should have trusted me, you should never have given him his freedom," he said. "We need to get to the Great Hall," he stated to the soldier and the man nodded.  
"We knew this would be your move, we have kept the secret entrance open though it has not been easy," he said with a shake of his head. "Come," he said and started leading the way, Ivar grabbed Caoimhe's arm.  
"You will go with him and you will greet Adalsteinn when he reaches the Great Hall," he said and Caoimhe studied him.  
"You will let him breach the Hall?" she asked and Ivar nodded. "What am I to arm myself with?" she asked and Ivar shook his head.  
"Nothing, put your weapons in the bedchamber," he said and she stared at him, they shared a long look. It was as though there was a mental understanding between them and she nodded silently before following the soldier to the back of the Great Hall.  
\---  
The battle was being had when Adalsteinn approached the Great Hall, he had fought his way through the many who guarded it and now he intended on finding Caoimhe. He knew better than to assume she would be huddling in a corner, scared and he prepared himself for a fierce battle, hoped for a fierce battle.  
He thrust open the large wooden doors and entered the hall. Encased in a ray of sunlight sat Caoimhe upon the throne, her crown upon her head and he quickly noticed she was nude beneath her battle armor.   
“Adalsteinn,” she said and he studied her, thrown by her appearance. She rose and started walking towards him, she appeared to be unarmed. “You invade my kingdom, slaughter my men and for what? Have I not given you the freedom I promised?” she asked and he shook his head.  
“It is not you I have war with,” he said and she laughed.  
“You make all this for revenge on my husband?” she asked as she walked down the length of the long wooden table, running her fingers over the back over the chairs and Adalsteinn was finding it difficult to keep his eyes from her lithe figure beneath the armor.   
“Who else?” he asked and she clucked her tongue, shaking her head.  
“What a shame and waste,” she said and he raised his eyebrows. “You will not defeat him, Adalsteinn…Ivar is a beast of war and has never been defeated,” she said and stopped before him, he looked down his nose at her. It took everything inside him not to be seduced by her and he knew she was aware of this.   
“I shall conquer him, he has not come up against me yet,” he said and she smiled. She reached up and ran a finger over his chest armor.  
“Don’t we think highly of ourselves?” she asked and her blue eyes looked up at him. “For a man that barely beat a woman,” she said and arched an eyebrow.   
“It does not appear to me that you are armed,” he said and she smiled.  
“I am armed with my best weapon,” she assured and he studied her. She reached up and began unlacing her armor. He watched with tempered breath as she undid the ties and let the armor fall to the floor with a clang. Her naked body stood before him and he stared at it, stunned.   
“You would whore yourself out to save your kingdom? Ivar would never forgive you,” he said and she smiled, running her fingers down his arm. They wrapped around his hand that held his sword and she shrugged.  
“I’m willing to find that out…are you?” she asked, staring at him with a devious smile on her lips and it took no time for him to grab her up in his arms, his desire too strong. He had lusted after this woman for years and to have her naked, practically throwing herself at him was too much. He stumbled with her in his arms over to the table and laid her back, kissing her roughly. Suddenly, he grunted and rolled backwards, staring at the entrance. Ivar stood with his bow in one hand and leaning on his cane with the other.  
“Did you really think I would leave my Queen unprotected?” Ivar’s voice came.   
“You tricked me,” he said, looking back to Caoimhe and she shrugged.  
“Perhaps,” she said and Adalsteinn backed up, the sword blade still at his throat. "I simply used the weapons the gods gave me," she said.  
“I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance,” Ivar said and Adalsteinn looked at him.   
“You never could kill me if you tried when I was armed, you had to use your poor wife to win this battle,” he said, trying to insult the king but Ivar only smiled.  
“She always was my best secret weapon,” he said and with a quick movement, raised the bow again. The arrow flew swiftly through the air and landed in his neck. The man gurgled as the blood flowed from his neck and fell to his knees, grabbing at the arrow. His last sight was of Caoimhe pulling herself off the table and walking towards him, leaning down to his ear.  
“I always pitied you, Adalsteinn,” she whispered and moved back, watching as his life left him. He slumped to the ground and Caoimhe looked to Ivar, a smile on her face.   
“You have saved our kingdom, my sweet Queen,” Ivar said, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her into him, kissing her deeply. “What reward do you ask for?” he questioned and she smiled.  
“Give me Adalsteinn’s sword,” she said and Ivar looked to the ground where it lay beside its dead owner. He reached down, picking it up and handed it to her.   
“That is all?” he asked and she nodded, admiring the sword.  
“I want the sword that has fought so many brave and undefeated battles, it is legendary,” she said and Ivar smiled.  
“The Gods knew what they were doing when they sent me to your shores,” he said and she smiled back at him, kissing him.   
“Now go and finish the battle,” she said and Ivar nodded. He motioned to one of his men, he stepped forward and raised his axe, removing his head. Ivar lifted it from the floor and raised it as it dripped blood from its neck, smiling. He moved out the door and Caoimhe looked to Ubbe who stared at her still. She smiled and moved off to the bedchamber, picking up her armor along the way.


	52. Chapter 52

Caoimhe crept out of the bedchamber that night, a feast had been given in honor of those fallen and the victory itself. The drink had been shared in plentiful and Ivar had drunk his cup to the bottom many times. But when she woke, she was alone in bed. As she moved from the room, she saw Ivar seated in his chair and staring at the dwindling fire.  
"Ivar?" she said tentatively and looked up, surprised by her approach. "Are you alright?" she asked. She would have thought him exuberant at the victory, thought he would have joined her on the bed but instead, he stayed out here alone.  
"I was just thinking," he said and leaned back, she slid herself into his lap. He rested his hand on her back and looked up at her.  
"And what were you thinking of?" she asked, stroking his beard that had grown burlier through the months.  
"Of how much has changed since we first began," he said and she sighed, her eyes moving to the fire.  
"Too much," she said and he nodded in agreement. "We have lost ones we've loved, ones we've known for ages and those who were in our lives since we were born," she said and Ivar kissed her shoulder. She smiled and looked down at him. "But I still have you, my king," she said and kissed his lips.  
"And I am grateful to the Gods they have not taken you from me," he said and kissed her again.  
"Come to bed, do not be alone with these sorts of thoughts," she said and he nodded. She rose from the chair and helped him to his feet, the drink had hit him. They moved back to the bedchamber and she crawled into bed, he followed her. She wrapped her arms around him and he laid his head on her chest, she stroked his hair softly singing a quiet song.  
\---  
Ivar was a changed man with the death of Adalsteinn. His mortality became a reality, the grey hairs that flickered through his hair and beard were more obvious to him. He had the hands of an older man and when he woke, his joints ached with age more than his illness. She had recognized this in herself long ago but with Ivar coming to terms, it stirred it up again. It is one thing to see those who raised you to grow old, this you expected but when it started happening to oneself, it was shocking.  
"Let us go somewhere, just the two of us," she said to Ivar one morning and he looked at her as he ate his breakfast.  
"Where would we go?" he asked and she shrugged.  
"I do not know but somewhere other than here, let us enjoy some time together," she said and reached out, resting a hand on his. He looked at their hands and turned his over, stroking her own skin.  
"We have grown old, when did this happen?" he asked and she smiled at him.  
"Long before we finally noticed," she replied and he sighed, removing his hand.  
"We cannot leave our kingdom, we are the king and queen. Part of our lives has been sacrificed to our people, to the rule," he said and she rested her hand back in her lap.  
"So we shall wither away with age or die by the blade in battle but we are not allowed to enjoy ourselves?" she asked and he studied her as he chewed his food, standing.  
"I have to tend to some things, I will see you later," he said and leaned down, kissing her forehead. She watched him leave and sighed. All she had requested was time with her husband but he could not pry himself away from his kingdom.  
\---  
It was days later, Caoimhe had kept to herself and Ivar had come to bed late in the night, when she was already asleep. She had assumed he was angered by her lack of devotion to the people, to their kingdom and so she had left him be. She busied herself with her son and being sure he was educated properly.  
She was at the armory with him, watching him battle with wooden swords when Ivar entered and she looked up, he eyed her silently for a moment then looked at Conri with the thralls he fought against.  
"He is doing well?" he asked and she nodded.  
"Conri has unarmed them every time," she said and she could see the pride on his face but he remained silent, watching them.  
"Can you come with me?" he asked and she nodded, rising.   
"Where are we going?" she asked as she hurried her pace to keep up and he glanced over his shoulder.  
"It is something I have been working on," he said and they approached the stable, his chariot stood at the ready with horses hooked up to it. He stepped in and reached down for her, she took his hand. He pulled herself in front of him and then gathered the reins. He snapped them and the horses lurched forward. Ivar kept her tightly within his grasp and she enjoyed the closeness, something he hadn't done in days. They rode for miles, the weather was warm so the ride was enjoyable but the path was bumpy. At last, they came upon a field she had been to with Conri before but within the field stood something that hadn't been there before.  
A wooden house stood in the sunlight, it was carved with beautiful runes and pictures. Ivar slowed the chariot and dismounted, helping Caoimhe from it.  
"What is this?" she asked and looked at the men still finishing parts of the house.  
"It is a place for us to have time to ourselves," he said and led her to the front door, opening it. She entered and stared in wonder.  
"Is this where you have been all those days and why you have not come to bed until late?" she asked, turning to him and he nodded.  
"It is. I wanted a place where we could hide away but still not be too far should something happen," he said and she laughed, shaking her head.  
"You surprise me, Ivar," she said and he smiled, looking at her amused.  
"I do not know why, I have always told you that you are my Queen and my beloved," he said and she smiled.  
"But to go these lengths to please me," she said, running a hand over a chair.  
"I do not think you are aware of the lengths I would go to please you, my love," he said and she moved towards him, a smile on her face. "I would kill for you if it came to it," he said and she kissed him.  
"I am a lucky girl," she said.  
"Yes, married to a cripple is such luck and good fortune," he said and she sighed.  
"Ivar, you are a cripple but you are a fierce warrior, a loyal husband, and a devoted father," she said and he smiled.  
"I am glad you are able to see that, to everyone else I am a brute and savage," he said and she sighed, kissing him again.  
"They do not matter to me, you are my husband and my king," she said and he smiled, wrapping an arm around her to pull her closer to him. He kissed her tenderly, a way she hadn't been kissed by him in a while and she looked at him afterward.  
"You make me soft," he said and she laughed.  
"Gods not that," she said and he smiled.  
"You are dangerous to me, I have always known a warrior is only as invincible as his greatest weakness and you are my greatest weakness," he said. "It is why I do not want you to follow me into battle," he said and she smiled, continuing to play with his beard.  
"You think I would put you in danger?" she asked and he smiled.  
"Not intentionally but you cannot control what harm comes to you and I would put myself in danger to protect you," he said and she sighed.  
"You are a softie," she said and he kissed her again.  
"So you are happy with this?" he asked and she turned, looking at it.  
"I would be a fool not to be," she said and kissed him once more. "Thank you," she said and he nodded.  
"Of course, my sweet Queen," he said.


	53. Chapter 53

Caoimhe had aged well. She didn't know what her mother had looked like at her age, but she wondered if she resembled her at all. She still had her raven colored hair, tiny flecks of grey had appeared but she had her slave pull them out one by one as they came in. Wrinkles had appeared around her eyes but they were slight. She still carried herself with as much dignity as she always had and age had not hunched her shoulders. Her husband though had seemed to age overnight, he seemed to have more grey than ever and his face had started producing more wrinkles daily she swore. He was still handsome, one of the most handsome in the land but it was clear he had lived a battle-weary life. Their son Conri was now five years of age, tall for his age and had his father's dark features. She often prayed to the Gods that they would keep her alive to see her sos grow and become a man, to see who he would be.  
\---  
The rain slashed against the sky that was only lit by the lightning and the thunder shook the hills. Caoimhe sat in the Great Hall beside Ivar and they mulled over the season's harvest that had been shorter than usual. The doors burst open, startling both and they looked to the rain-soaked figure that entered, they quickly removed their hood. It was one of their scouts and he looked winded as though he had ridden with the wind at his back. He rushed forward and inclined his head quickly.  
"My king, my Queen, there is an army that approaches," he said, in between gasps for air and Caoimhe stared at him.  
"What army would approach in this storm?" she asked.  
"They wear clothing I have not seen before," he said and Ivar sat up.  
"How far?" he asked.  
"Miles, I have ridden back as fast as I can and was fortunate to reach you so quickly," he said and Ivar nodded, stroking his beard. He looked as Caoimhe stood and she glanced at him.  
"I am going to ride out and see them for myself," she said.  
"You can't, this storm is too wild," he said and she laughed.  
"I have ridden through your storm and survived, the Gods will not touch me," she said and went to the bedchamber to fetch her cloak. Ivar turned to the scout and the young man shifted in his spot, nervous under his king's eyes.  
"If harm comes to her, you will not survive long when you return," he warned and the scout inclined his head.  
"Yes, my lord," he said and looked to Caoimhe who came out with her emerald cloak on, her sword at her side.  
"I will return as quickly as possible," she said and kissed Ivar, he held her in place for a moment longer. Quickly she followed the scout from the Great Hall and to the stables to retrieve her horse. They left the village as a loud crack of thunder hit over them and the wind whipped the rain angrily.  
\---  
It was many hours later, Caoimhe had not returned and Ivar sat up to wait for her. The hall was empty, there was only one fire alight and he stared into its flames as they danced, the thunder still rumbled overhead. The doors opened once more, he looked up with hope but another shadowy figure entered. They wore a tattered brown cloak, their hood covered their face and Ivar recognized it to be the Seer.  
"Seer, should you not be in bed?" he asked, scowling and looking back to the fire. The only reason the Seer still survived was that of Caoimhe.  
"My King, I have had a dream," he said and Ivar sighed, leaning back in his chair. He folded his hands together and rested them on his stomach as he looked to the Seer.  
"Oh yes? And what was this dream?" he asked and the Seer paused.  
"I have seen Caoimhe, she stood on the cliff that overlooks our sea and below her were a thousand ships with dark sails," he said and Ivar raised his eyebrows.  
"It sounds like a good story," he said and the Seer sighed. "But Caoimhe has ridden North, away from the sea," he said.  
"She is not here?" he asked and Ivar shook his head.   
"There was an approaching army we were forewarned of and she left to see them," he said.  
"Then I shall not tell you the next part until she is home safe," he said and Ivar sighed, done with the Seer's dramatics.  
"Spin your tale, Seer or be gone, I do not care," he said and the Seer mulled his thoughts.  
"I saw the sight of a thousand arrows lit with fire advance from the ships upon Caoimhe," he said.  
"What of this?" Ivar demanded, angry now. "What does it mean? If you cannot tell me this then be gone and stop haunting my hall with your fearful tale," he demanded, waving his hand.  
"What sails did her father's ships fly?" he asked and Ivar studied him.  
"I do not remember, it was so long ago," he said.  
"Think, my King," he said and Ivar sighed but searched his mind.  
"They were black with a red rune upon them," he said.  
"And so were these sails," he said and Ivar laughed.  
"Her father is dead and her brother is far too wise to ever attack me," he stated.  
"I am only telling you my dream, which is what you pay me to do," he said and inclined his head before departing. Ivar watched him leave and then looked back to the fire. Years had passed since he last saw Kentigern, was it possible he had passed and the next brother had taken the throne? He knew of no brother but the youngest that held animosity towards Caoimhe. He stroked his beard quicker with nerve and lost himself in his thoughts of questions.

\---

At last, Caoimhe returned and Ivar woke from his drowsy rest. She was soaked to the bone and the fear in her eyes worried him, he had hardly seen fear in his wife's eyes.

"It is Aodh," she said softly and Ivar shook his head.

"What of him?" he asked and Caoimhe took a seat, grabbing his glass of wine.  
"He has come to our shores, those were ships from my home," she said and leaned back, shaking her head. "I did not think I would ever have to deal with him," she murmured.  
"Have you spoken to him?" he asked and Caoimhe looked to him.  
"He says he comes to destroy us," she said and Ivar raised his eyebrows.  
"Destroy us? Is he mad?" he asked and Caoimhe shrugged.  
"Always has been, doubt he's changed," she said and shook her head again, drinking.   
"Well what else?" he asked and Caoimhe threw her hands up, placing the cup on the table.  
"I do not know, Ivar, it was by luck I got out of there alive, Aodh would have skinned me then and there," she said and leaned into the table, Ivar stared at her hunched shoulders.   
"So we fight," he said and she smiled.  
"We must," she said and Ivar saw sadness in her expression, he rested a hand on her back. "Our world will never be at peace, will it?" she asked and Ivar shook his head.  
"I do not think so," he said and she shook her head.  
"Aodh hated me from the moment my first breath was taken and my mother's last was heard, he has blamed me for her death ever since," she said and fell back into her chair, Ivar eyed her soaked clothing. "I have tried to make peace with him but he has never agreed to it, I never thought he would take the throne," she said.  
"What of Kentigern?" Ivar asked and Caoimhe looked to him.  
"Aodh has killed him, poisoned my brothers against him before he fell," she said and shook her head, staring into the fire. "He wants power and he will stop at nothing to have it, even his own blood," she said and looked to Ivar. "I do not think the same of you, I know you did not wish to kill Sigurd," she said, resting her hand on his and Ivar only stared at her. "I should change, I will get ill if I stay in these clothing," she said and rose from her chair, moving off to their bedchambers. Ivar turned back to the fire and stared into it. He was never one to deny his thirst for blood, for war but this was going to be different, there was going to be a challenge with this. He did not know if it Aodh came to Caoimhe's sword, if she would have the heart to kill him.


	54. Chapter 54

It was not Aodh who came to make the demands in the Great Hall the next morning, instead it was Lockie. Caoimhe was mesmerized by how drastically he had changed, his raven colored locks had grown long and had beads randomly intertwined in them, his beard was scruffy but thick. His silver eyes were lined outlined, much like Floki's and his skin was tan from his time in the sun. He stood tall but favored his left shoulder, an injury from a past battle. He had a long scar running from under his eye across his cheek and she wondered how he had obtained it. He had a large black fur wrapped around his shoulders and was followed by several other men, just as tall. His eyes landed on Caoimhe, they lingered there for a moment and she swore she saw tenderness in them but it quickly vanished when he looked to Ivar.

"Lockie, brother in law, to what pleasure is due?" Ivar asked, smiling at him but Caoimhe knew what fakes lay behind it. 

"Do not try to warm me with your words, brother, you know why I have come," he said and stopped in front of the pair, bringing himself to his full height. 

"Perhaps but why don't you enlighten me?" Ivar asked and Lockie stared down his nose at him, pausing. At last he sighed.

"We come to right the wrongs that were done to our father and our people, you forced our sister into marriage," he said but did not look to Caoimhe. Ivar laughed.

"Do not try to make me believe you come here on honor, Aodh has no honor from what I have been told," he said and rose from the seat, a grip on his crutch. "He is a cruel and heartless man which I respect but do not try to lie to me and say he comes to avenge his father, his sister," he said, moving closer to Lockie.

"Perhaps not but he does come to avenge our lands," he said and Ivar shook his head.

"Avenge what lands? I have only taken what was fair, anything else that came I battled for and you cannot tell me he disagrees with me," Ivar said and grabbed a glass of mead from the table, drinking. He poured another glass and offered it to Lockie who denied him. 

"So if Aodh was to come and battle for your lands, taking his reward, you would not try to return it to your power?" he asked and Ivar studied him. "You would do the same as we do and you know this, I merely come to make what I know will be a failed effort to end the war early and obtain the lands through diplomacy," he said and Ivar laughed.

"You are right then, you have come in vain," he said and drank again from his glass. Lockie now turned his eyes on Caoimhe who found herself sitting taller in her seat and she gripped the arm of her chair. 

"And you sister, you sit idly beside your husband while he takes your people's lands?" he asked and Caoimhe glanced behind him at Ivar. 

"I trust in my husband," she said finally and Lockie scoffed, shaking his head.

"I have done my duty, I will see you on the battlefield, brother," he said and left the Great Hall, his men followed. Caoimhe stared after him and then looked to Ivar as he sat back down. "He has changed," she said and Ivar glanced at her but patted her hand dismissively.

"He only follows orders," he said and then called out to one of his generals, telling him there was to be a war. Caoimhe might have been mistaken but she thought she heard excitement in his voice, he always enjoyed a good battle. She looked back to the door and stared at it, she did not look forward to this one.


	55. Chapter 55

Ivar made his way within the bed chamber the following morning and stopped short seeing Caoimhe being fitted with her armor.

"Wife? What are you doing?" he asked and she glanced at him, fussing with an arm piece. 

"I am preparing for battle," she said and he smiled, moving closer to her.

"I do not expect you in battle though, this will not be easy for you," he said and stroked her cheek, she held his gaze.

"Ivar, if I do not fight, I will be seen as weak and I am not weak," she said and Ivar smiled.

"No you are not but I do not expect you to kill your own brother," he said and she raised her eyebrows.

"Why not? You did," she said and Ivar let his hand fall.

"Yes but you are not me, you have some heart in you and that is not something I can afford you to lose, I need your tenderness to even me out," he said and she sighed, raising her arms for her armor to be tied. 

"I am fighting," she said and Ivar stared at her.

"Caoimhe," he started but saw she wouldn't hear anymore of it. He sighed and turned, leaving her.

Moments later another body appeared in the doorway and Caoimhe looked up, she rolled her eyes.

"Ivar has sent you," she said as she turned from the table and sat to have her hair braided, her eyes on Ubbe. He studied her silently but moved into the room, sitting across from her.

"Do you really want to do this?" he asked, leaning in and she stared at him.

"Ubbe, I have to do this," she said and Ubbe smiled at her. She saw the familiar tenderness in them, the desire but knew that he would not act on it, knew his one task was to change her mind. He took her hand in his and allowed himself to kiss it, hold it close to his lips. 

"Please, listen to me when I say you do not want to do this, Caoimhe," he said softly and she stared at him, allowing her hand to remain in his. "This will haunt you until the day you die and it will haunt me that I allowed you to go into battle," he said and she sighed.

"Ubbe, I have to fight this battle, I have been fighting against Aodh my entire life and if I do not fight, he would have won," she said and leaned into Ubbe, she kissed his lips gently. "I will blame no one but myself for whatever happens and I am alright with that," she said and Ubbe stared into her eyes.

"Ivar will not be happy," he said and Caoimhe laughed softly, leaning back.

"Is he ever?" she asked and Ubbe smiled, dropping her hand. 

"I will fight beside you then," he said rising and she smiled at him.

"I would ask for nothing else," she said and Ubbe leaned down, pressing his lips against her hair. 

"I love you, Caoimhe, know that whatever comes, I love you," he said and then left, Caoimhe closed her eyes as the thrall carefully braided her hair.


	56. Chapter 56

The winds whipped around the riders that sat on their horses atop the barren hill, the sun setting on the horizon. 

“You have done well for yourself, sister,” Lockie said, holding his reins and looking to Caoimhe as she stared out over the landscape. She smiled and turned to him.

“Perhaps but I have only built on what father taught me, it was because of him I was prepared for this,” she said and sadness filled her expression. “I wish I had not told him I wished to never return,” she said and Lockie’s jaw tensed as he looked back over the hill. 

“I do not think he thought you told the truth with that,” he said and she smiled, nodding.

“Perhaps but it is too late to know now,” she said and sighed, shaking her head. “After all this time, it is strange to know Aodh is dead,” she said and her eyes looked to Lockie. “Why did you follow him?” She asked and Lockie stared at her for a moment silent.

“What else could I do? My main objective is survival and to survive I had to side with the stronger brother, it was obviously Aodh,” he said. “I do not regret it but there are parts of me that wish it had gone differently,” he said. 

“How did he die?” She asked and Lockie’s expression darkened.

“It was not kind what Aodh did to him and I will not tell you but it was not kind,” he said, shaking his head and fell quiet. Caoimhe studied him for a moment and then smiled, reaching out to stroke his cheek.

“You have become a handsome man, brother and a fearsome warrior, you will be well sought for a husband,” she said and he turned to her, smiling.

“Perhaps I do not wish to marry,” he said and she laughed.

“Come now, what man does not wish to marry? Start his family and create a legacy?” She asked and Lockie smiled.

“You have started the legacy for our name, I do not need to do further,” he said and Caoimhe smiled.

“Perhaps but he is but one boy, there should be more to assure it,” she said. “Let me find you a wife, perhaps when you are married you will see what I mean,” she said and Lockie smiled, shaking his head gently.

“Your marriage does not seem so happy that you can convince me,” he said and she laughed.

“We are not a normal marriage, Ivar is not a normal husband,” she said. “He is uncontrollable at times,” she said.

“You seemed to have control over him, sister,” he said and Caoimhe laughed louder.

“That is not true, Ivar is his own man and will be until his last stubborn breath,” she said and Lockie smiled. “Will you give him your allegiance, brother?” She asked.

“Swear my allegiance to the man who say is uncontrollable?” He asked and she smiled. 

“It may be the only way you survive his wrath,” she said and Lockie sighed, looking away from her. He was silent for a while, thinking and Caoimhe left him to his thoughts, letting him ponder her request. “I have lost all of my blood, I am determined not to lose you,” she said at last and Lockie looked to her.

“For you then,” he said, Caoimhe smiled and reached across to hug him, he wrapped an arm around her laughing. “When I saw you in the Great Hall,” he said as he pulled back and shook his head. “I saw our mother and it took my breath from me,” he said and Caoimhe’s eyebrows raised.

“You did?” She asked and he nodded. 

“Yes, you were her in her greatest glory,” he said and she smiled, tears welling in her eyes.

“I cannot tell you how happy this makes me,” she said and Lockie smiled. “To know I resemble her, it is all I wonder,” she said and Lockie nodded.

“You do, very much,” he said and she smiled. “Come, sister, before Ivar thinks I have abudcted you, let me swear my allegiance as you say,” he said, pushing his horse into a walk and she nodded, following after him continuing to smile.


	57. Chapter 57

The soft ground made for a hard fought battle, the feet of the warriors sunk quicker than they could move and both sides were at a disadvantage. It was longer because of this and when it was won, the victorious side was nearly as breathless as the dead that laid scattered around them. Ivar had been brought down from his wall, forced to fight side by side but stuck in motion due to the wheels of his chariot being unable to move. Ubbe knelt on the ground, leaning heavily against his axe and studying the faces of the familiar that had fallen in battle. He looked up as he heard footsteps crunching the soft earth and his eyes focused on Caoimhe, encased in the dimming afternoon sunlight. He slowly rose, the wounds on his body aching and he winced as he stood tall, his eyes on her.

"Ivar should not have doubted you," he said at last and glanced at his brother who was commanding his men to raid the dead. Caoimhe looked over her shoulder and then back to Ubbe, shrugging.

"He was concerned, he did not know if I could do as he had done already," she said and Ubbe paused, recognizing she referenced Sigurd. "But I have proven him wrong," she said, raising her sword and Ubbe looked to its bloodstained blade. "On this blade lies the blood of Aodh, may the gods accept him for he fought well," she said and lowered it to clean it. 

"What of Lockie?" he asked and she sighed, replacing the sword in its sheath. 

"He survives," she said and Ubbe nodded.

"For how long?" he asked and she smiled.

"With Ivar, who knows but I will do my best to keep him alive, he is all I have left of my blood," she said and Ubbe raised his eyebrows.

"You think Ivar will let him live?" he asked.

"Perhaps not but I can try," she said and looked behind Ubbe where Lockie knelt on the ground, his hands tied behind his back. "I can try," she repeated, to herself it seemed and moved past him, going to Lockie. Ubbe turned and watched sister meet brother. Lockie stared up at her, still tall even kneeling and she crouched down, they stared at each other. Words passed between them, words Ubbe could not make out and he turned to Ivar. He moved towards him and leaned against his chariot.

"Congratulations, brother," he said and Ivar looked to him. "Another well fought and won battle," Ubbe said and Ivar shrugged nonchalantly, looking back to the battlefield.

"I expected it," he said and Ubbe smiled, amused by his brother's confidence. "Aodh is dead and Lockie is prisoner, I think Caoimhe has proven herself," he said and Ubbe again watched Caoimhe, she was now giving her brother water. "Though I do not know if her courage will continue when we blood eagle her brother," he said and Ubbe looked up at Ivar, surprised at his words.

"Blood eagle? Can you not just sell him into slavery?" he asked and Ivar laughed.

"So he can conspire against me? No, I do not think so," he said and Ubbe looked back to Caoimhe who had leaned her forehead against her brother's, speaking quietly to him. He did not think she was even clever enough to change Ivar's mind.


	58. Chapter 58

Caoimhe kept her eyes steady on her husband, watching as Lockie spoke his allegiance to Ivar and she tried to assess his emotions. At last, Lockie finished and Ivar leaned back in his seat.

“You expect me to believe that you would so eagerly turn your allegiances from your own blood to me?” Ivar asked and Lockie stared at him.

“I made the allegiance with my brother out of need to survive, why would I not do the same with you?” He asked and Ivar smiled over the rim of his cup.

“So you are saying you are loyal only to the stronger man?” He asked and Lockie shrugged.

“Arent’ we all?” He asked and Ivar nodded, agreeing.

“I cannot argue that but what if one day I am not the strongest? You will change your loyalty, why should I allow you to live just because you swear it to me now?” He asked and Lockie glanced at Caoimhe, sat beside Ivar. 

“You are married to my sister and through her we are brothers, I swear my allegiance to my brother,” he said and Ivar looked at Caoimhe. 

“And you, wife, do you believe him?” He asked and Caoimhe nodded.

“He has done what he has done for survival as he says and though it is the same situation, I do believe he will be loyal to you when he sees what a strong and strategic warrior you are,” she said and Ivar smiled at her, Ubbe admired her words from his table. She knew flattery was a straight road to Ivar’s heart and lenience. 

“Perhaps, time will tell, for now you will avoid the blood eagle,” he said but leaned closer to the man who was on his knees before him. “But I shall not provide any chances for redemption so choose your actions wisely, Lockie,” he said and sat back, waving his hand to dismiss him. Lockie rose, his height looming over the pair of them and moved to a table to eat as a free man.


	59. Chapter 59

It was made clear soon enough that Lockie was favored by Caoimhe. He was made her personal guard, standing by her during official proceedings and riding out with her whenever she left the walls. Ivar commented that it was not often he could find her alone anymore and that he had to find busy work for Lockie just to see her. Caoimhe made no apologies for it, she had been away from her brothers for far too long and now would not let her last remaining one from her sights. He seemed to highly enjoy her attentions, even as the older brother, he took on the role of the younger sibling with her. She held the power and protection, he could not deny that. 

It was when Lockie began to share her chambers Ivar grew angered, even though she swore there was nothing more than sibling love, he still demanded Lockie be removed from them. She agreed but only pushed him out as far as her door, he would stand guard as long as possible. He only broke for food and to relieve himself, often sleeping in the chair she had provided. 

"The biggest regret I have is allowing him to live," Ivar muttered, gripping his cup tightly as he watched his wife enter with her brother by her side and Ubbe watched them as well from his vantage point beside Ivar. 

"He does her no harm, he at least serves a purpose," Ubbe said and Ivar scoffed, shaking his head.

"It should be me she seeks protection from, not her wayward brother," he said and set his cup angrily on the table. "I could still have him blood eagled," he said, leaning back in his seat and Ubbe studied him for a moment.

"You could but you would lose her," he said and Ivar glanced at him, then scowled. Ubbe knew Ivar was aware he was right though, Caoimhe would never forgive him for the death of her brother if his hand was marred by it. 

It was not long before Caoimhe noticed the women's glances in her brother's direction, once his loyalty to Ivar was obvious the women began to trust him and Caoimhe knew he was attractive. She would often whisper to him of them when they looked in his direction but he would only smile, shaking his head in deference. 

"Lockie, you must stop denying yourself," she said at last, shoving him gently and Lockie smiled, looking to her.

"My task is to protect you and I cannot do that if I'm caught up in some sorid affair," he said, his accent still as thick as the day he arrived and she sighed.

"I do not want you to stop your life for my protection, I am married to Ivar the Boneless and that alone provides ample protection," she said and Lockie nodded, glancing at her husband who scowled upon his throne.

"He would be quite pleased to see me married off and distracted I think," Lockie said and Caoimhe followed his gaze, smiling.

"He does struggle with my affections for you, he's never been a person that could share," she said and sighed, looking back to Lockie. "But I am serious, you must start finding a wife or I will be forced to," she said and Lockie sighed but nodded, his eyes going to the women that stood on the outskirts of the hall.


	60. Chapter 60

Ubbe had been watching her all day, keeping track of her movements and waiting. Ivar was lazy, he didn’t put in the work but Ubbe knew to get results, you had to put in the work. He leaned against one of the buildings in the alley, watching as she moved through the street and he waited, he knew these streets like the back of his hand. He knew the street circled the house and came around the other side, he walked through the alley. He waited patiently and when he was sure she moved closer, he reached out grabbing her arm. He pulled her into the darkened alley and further away from the street, pushing her against the wall. He pressed himself against her and held her gaze, frightened at first but quickly calmed seeing him.

“Ubbe, what do you want,” she said, shifting uncomfortably with the weight of him against her. 

“You, princess,” he whispered and kissed her lips, she let him linger. “I have wanted you for far too long and have been a patient man but no more, I do not like to see the affections you give to your brother,” he said and kissed down her neck, she tilted her head to give him room. Her finger tips dug into his shoulders, he knew she was enjoying it. 

“He is my brother, Ubbe, you should feel no jealousy against him,” she said. “You should fear your own brother if he finds out you accosted me in an alleyway,” she said and Ubbe pulled back, seeing the smile on her face he returned it. 

“You would not tell him, you would fear my banishment too much,” he said and kissed her jaw, she laughed quietly.

“Stop now,” she said as his hands wandered. “Your brother seeks to put another child in me and it would not fair you well if the child came out looking like you,” she said and Ubbe gazed at her, she held his face in her hands. “Oh don’t pout, Ubbe Ragnarson,” she said smiling and kissed his lips. “I am sure there are other ways I can relieve this need,” she said, lowering herself before him and he looked down at her as her fingers fumbled with the ties of his pants. She looked up surprised as he pulled her back to her feet and shook his head.

“A princess does not dirty her skirts in an alley way, I will find you later,” he said and kissed her again before departing. He glanced out into the streets and moved out seeing no one paying attention. As he walked through, he saw Brandr watching him and he knew the boy had seen more than he should have.


	61. Chapter 61

It was soon made clear how much Brandr had seen when Ubbe was called to speak with Ivar. He entered the Great Hall, his eyes fell on his son who sat with a smirk and then moved to Ivar on his throne, Caoimhe beside him. There was no fear in her eyes, it comforted Ubbe and he moved to stand before Ivar.

“Brother, you called me,” he said and Ivar studied him for a moment.

“It has been made known to me that you have assaulted my wife,” Ivar said and Ubbe looked to Caoimhe whose expression remained placid.

“Assaulted how?” He asked, looking back to Ivar.

“You tell me, brother, you’re the one being accused,” he said and Ubbe shrugged.

“I do not know what you mean, who has accused me?” He asked and Ivar looked to Brandr.

“Your own son,” he said and Ubbe looked to him, then his eyes returned to Ivar.

“It is well known my son hates me, why would you take his word?” Ubbe asked and Ivar shrugged.

“Perhaps I do not, I simply wanted to see your reaction to the accusation but you do not seem upset by it, I will assume you are telling the truth and my wife has denied it as well,” he said and Ubbe looked again to Caoimhe. 

“Then there is your answer,” he said and Ivar nodded. 

“I have found you a wife, brother,” Ivar said and Ubbe’s eyebrows raised.

“A wife? When did I ask you to find me a wife?” He questioned and Ivar smiled.

“You didn’t but I think you need one to keep you company,” he said and Ubbe looked to the woman Ivar motioned to. She was pretty, he could not deny her that but she would never be Caoimhe. 

“Ivar, I do not wish to marry,” he said and Ivar looked to him.

“No but I wish it,” he said and Ubbe sighed, looking back to the woman. He could not deny it would be nice to have his bed warmed every night and perhaps meals ready for him, he had grown lonely. It was a smart move by Ivar, this would distract Ubbe for some time and only Lockie standing between him and Caoimhe. 

—-

The wedding happened fairly quickly, it was made obvious to many that Ubbe was not in love with the woman but was marrying her out of duty, out of a show of loyalty to Ivar. Ivar sat with great enjoyment watching his brother marry and seemed to not pay attention to Ubbe’s wayward glances to Caoimhe who seemed forlorn. Hvitserk participated in the wedding race in place of Ivar and lost horribly. During the wedding dinner, Ubbe and Caoimhe continued to share quick glances in the other’s directions. Ivar at last called for his brother and his new wife to retreat to the bed chamber he had set up for them. Ubbe rose, taking his wife’s hand and leading her away, Caoimhe watched sadly. 

“And you wife,” Ivar said, turning on her and she gazed at him. “We have matters to attend,” he said and kissed her, she smiled.

“Oh?” She asked.

“Matters of the most important nature,” he said, resting a hand against her stomach and she smiled, kissing him again. She rose, waiting for him and they retreated to their own chamber to see to the creation of another heir. 

As Caoimhe rode Ivar, eagerly grinding against him and her head thrown back, she felt his hand grab at her throat. She looked down at him, there was a wildness in his eyes.

“Who is it that you imagine beneath you?” He asked and she shook her head.

“I do not know what you mean,” she said, continuing to ride him and he tightened his grip. “Ivar, you are hurting me,” she said, grabbing at his wrist but he only tightened it more. He brought her face down close to him and moved his lips to her ear. 

“Tell me who you pretend you are fucking when you are fucking me, is it your pathetic Ubbe?” He growled and Caoimhe winced in pain, unable to respond. “Is it my brother you wish was beneath you, would that give you greater pleasure?” He demanded and she shook her head. “I am Ivar the Boneless and there should be no other beside me, you should be honored to share my bed,” he whispered and she nodded, he loosened his grip.

“I am,” she said at last, gasping for air and Ivar let her move away, her eyes on him. 

“There is no other beside me, not even your precious Lockie,” he said, she rested her hands on his chest as she continued to ride him, now unable to stop as the pleasure was building inside her. He grabbed her long hair and pulled her head back, she cried out in pain. “Say it, wife, say my name,” he demanded and she complied, moaning his name. “Say it again and again until the Gods are sick of hearing it,” he commanded and she did, louder. She felt warmth rush over her and her mind went blank, she fell on top of him sure he had come as well. She rolled on her side of the bed and attempted to steady her breathing. “Remember this when you look upon another man, it is Ivar the Boneless you are married to and are greatly privieleged in that, many women would gladly take your place,” he said and she looked to him, nodding. 

“It is only you, Ivar, only you,” she promised and he leaned down kissing her before biting down on her lip, she moaned in pain. He pulled back, licking her blood from his lip and smiled. 

“That is a good wife, it will not be Ubbe nor Lockie who’s beating heart I will hold if you betray me,” he said and moved down, close to her ear again. “I will rip it from your chest and hold it before you if you ever embarrass me again,” he said and fell on his back, she slowly looked over to him. His eyes were closed and it was clear he had finished the conversation. She stared up at the ceiling for some time, unable to sleep but at last she allowed her eyes to close.


	62. Chapter 62

Before Ubbe could get too comfortable with his new wife, Ivar tore him away for another raid. This one required no boats, much to Ivar’s relief, instead they would ride on horse and chariot. Caoimhe declined his offer to join him, stating she did not know if she was with child or not. 

“You are sure, wife?” Ivar asked, leaning against the front of his chariot, reins in hand and looking down at his wife. She smiled up at him, squinting in the bright morning sunlight and nodded.

“I am,” she agreed and he nodded, studying her. 

“This may be a battle I do not return from,” he said and saw the pain wash over her face at the thought, it pleased him. 

“I know,” she said quieter and he reached down to her, she took his hand. He pulled her up onto the chariot, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissed her passionately. She held his face in both her hands, keeping him near and when at last she let him go, a smile laid on his lips. “It will haunt me until you return,” she said and he kissed her again.

“Alright brother, enough with your woman, let us ride,” Hvitserk said, riding up beside him and Ivar glanced at him, smiling.

“Do you blame me?” He asked and kissed her again. He carefully helped her down, making sure she was safely on the ground before straightening himself. “Let us ride,” he said and looked down to Caoimhe as he snapped the reins, the horses lurched forward. Caoimhe shielded her eyes from the sun and watched as he rode off with his men. She sighed, resting a hand on her stomach and praying to the Gods that if this battle would be his last, they would at least bless her with one more child from him. 

“I do not know how you do it,” someone said and she looked, her eyes focused on Ubbe’s new wife. Her name, as Caoimhe had learned from Ivar, was Gulla and Caoimhe had taken a liking to her. She was wise, her tongue sharp and kept Ubbe in line, something Caoimhe doubted even she could do. The women walked back to the Great Hall. 

“Do what?” She asked, glancing at her as they moved.

“Send him off to battle without knowing if he’ll return, I thought it simple but then I married,” she said and Caoimhe laughed quietly, nodding.

“It is not an easy task but you do it for them, don’t you?” She asked. “Their pride at least,” she said with a shrug and Gulla sighed, nodding.

“I suppose, I don’t think I will sleep until he returns though,” she said and Caoimhe nodded.

“I can understand, I pray that if the Gods do take him, they bless my womb,” she said and Gulla looked to her.

“You and Ivar are looking to have another?” She asked, seemingly surprised.

“Yes, I know it has been some time but I hope not too long,” she said as they climbed the steps and Gulla smiled at her.

“I do not think so, I think the Gods shall hear your prayers and bless you,” she said, resting a hand on Caoimhe’s arm and Caoimhe smiled, comforted. She liked Gulla and thought that if Ivar had known what he had given to Ubbe in marrying her to him, he never would have done it. Ivar did not like others to have more than him.


	63. Chapter 63

It had been thirteen days since Ivar had left for battle, Caoimhe had tried her best to shield her mind from the horrible thoughts that crept in at early hours of the morning when the world was quiet. She would lay in her bed, void of his warmth, close her eyes and bring herself back to the warmer days, when he was beside her. All the minute things he had done to irritate her now were endearing and she would give a lot to have them back. His smile would often float into her mind, the smile that was so rare and so hard to earn, that when at last it showed itself, it was one of the most beautiful things. She remembered the long nights of fucking, something she doubted anyone believed him capable of but he was one of the most virile men, he refused to let her be. They would go from the moment they hit the bed to when the sun appeared in the sky and he at last would let her sleep, causing her to only wake when the afternoon came. He would whisper words of love to her as she fell asleep, tickling her skin with his rough finger tips and playing gently with her hair. Ivar didn’t sleep, he had conditioned himself to not need it as frequent as many, she thought it had come from the years of pain he had endured with his legs. She would wake at last, dressing and going into the Great Hall. She’d often find him at that time playing with their son, Conri was in love with his father as most were who had been on his good side and she knew Ivar held great pride in his only child. He had taught him nearly everything he knew, with Conri’s uncles filling in the gaps and the boy was growing to be a great warrior, one to bring pride to the Lothbrok name. He had retained his dark hair, his beautiful blue eyes that were not like his father’s but his grandfather instead and Ivar told her he had his father’s mind, he was silent for many years as a child. He did not speak often but when he did, it was obvious his thoughts were well plotted. 

Conri had seen to his mother like a boy twice his age, he knew how forlorn she would become and brought her gifts daily. Things he would carve, presents from the market and she was grateful to him for it, he was her greatest distraction. She saw to the village’s daily tasks as well as she could, Ivar had left another in his wake to help her and the man was a wise choice. He was able to run the village without taking from Caoimhe her leadership and the pair proved a good match. The village continued to thrive, Conri continued to tend to his mother and Caoimhe carried on. 

By the third week without Ivar, Caoimhe begun to believe she was with child. She rejoiced in this but did not say it to anyone else, in fear that she would somehow ruin it. Her eating habits had lessened, she had turned away certain foods she had enjoyed before and slept more, even without Ivar to send her into comatose. 

It was the afternoon, the heat had come on slowly throughout the morning and now it slowed the entire village, many of the children took to the water to cool themselves. Caoimhe had fallen asleep shortly after she had laid on the bed and only woke when she heard a knock on her door. 

“Come in,” she said, sitting up on her elbows and the door opened, Conri entered. She smiled, he had flowers in his hand and came to her bedside, handing them to her. “Oh their lovely, thank you,” she said, kissing the top of his head and he smiled.

“The horses return, mother,” he said and she looked to him.

“Are you sure?” She asked and Conri nodded.

“A scout came to Felagi, told him they were on the road further up,” he said and Caoimhe sighed. She rose slowly, her head feeling dizzy and she steadied herself before wrapping an arm around him.

“Then come, we must prepare for your father’s victorious return,” she said, smiling at him and walking to the Great Hall with him. “Felagi, news of my husband’s return?” She asked and the blonde man looked to her, surprised by her appearance. A smile appeared on his bearded face and he nodded.

“Yes, a scout just left, he told me the horses were on the road with your husband’s chariot riding at the head,” he said and she smiled, seating herself. Conri brought her water and she drank greatfully. 

“That is good news, I am anxious to see him,” she said and Felagi nodded, inclining his head before looking back to the matters at hand. “Conri, go and find your Aunt Gulla, tell her to come to the Great Hall,” she said and Conri nodded, leaving the hall. A thrall brought her a plate of food and she picked at it carefully, trying to not be thrown off by the scents. “I will need a bath,” she said, looking to the thrall and she nodded, leaving to see to it. 

“Caoimhe, you wished to see me?” Gulla asked, arriving at her side after a while and Caoimhe looked to her.

“Yes, you have heard the news, I suppose?” She asked and Gulla smiled.

“I have, the arrival of our men, I am anxious to see Ubbe’s face again,” she said and Caoimhe smiled at her. She would be as well if he was her husband but now she sought Ivar’s. 

“Can you please have the food and drink made ready? I am too tired to see to it but I do not want the men to arrive to an empty hall,” she said and Gulla nodded.

“Of course,” she said and moved away, already calling out to the thralls. Caoimhe smiled, she was a fine choice indeed. 

The men had been further off then Caoimhe assumed, the heat had been too great and she had fallen asleep in her seat waiting for him. She was woken by a soft tap on her hand and she opened her eyes, Conri stood before her.

“He’s here, mother,” he said and she smiled, sitting up.

“At last,” she said, rubbing her eyes and waited. She would have gone out to the porch but she found her limbs far too heavy at the moment. She sweat in her dress, her hair suffocated her neck but she would not submit to it, Ivar was home. Within moments, the doors opened and her wait was rewarded. Ivar entered, leaning on his crutch but his eyes hungrily searching the hall. They fell on his queen at last, a smile filled his face that was covered by a beard and he moved quickly forward. 

“My son,” he said, resting a hand on his shoulders. “You have seen to your mother in my absence?” He asked and Conri nodded.

“He was the best of attendants,” she said, resting her hand on his other shoulder and Ivar smiled at him. 

“Good boy,” he said and his eyes moved to Caoimhe. “My love,” he said and she rose, finding new energy. She placed her hands on his chest and kissed him tenderly, he forced the kiss deeper. “Gods I have missed you,” he whispered, his free hand exploring her body and she laughed softly.

“Ivar, not here,” she said and he sighed, letting his lips trail down her jaw. 

“Then let us go to the bedroom,” he said and she laughed.

“Ivar, Gulla has seen to it that a feast has been prepared, we must celebrate with the people,” she said and Ivar sighed but nodded, finding his seat. “You were victorious, then?” She asked as he sat beside her and he smiled, kissing her knuckles.

“As always,” he said and she laughed at his confidence. “Things have been well here?” He asked and she nodded.

“Felagi has been a great help,” she said and he smiled. 

“He met me on the road,” he said and Caoimhe took first notice Felagi had come in with Ivar, not been waiting. He must have gone out when she had fallen asleep. “He tells me that you sleep longer than usual, that you turn away foods,” he said, his eyebrows raised and she smiled. “Then it is true?” He asked and she nodded, still smiling. “My love, the Gods are blessing us constantly,” he said and kissed her. 

“They are,” she agreed. Ivar looked to the hall, now filled to the brim with villager and warrior alike. Caoime found Gulla, seated in Ubbe’s lap and she smiled. There was no jealousy towards Gulla, she was pleased with how deeply she seemed to care for him. 

“We have been victorious in our raid and have brought many treasures back to our village, as well as land!” Ivar shouted and the people raised their glasses in excitement. “And our Queen has brought us a treasure as well! She will bless you with a new heir and securing our village even further!” He exclaimed and raised Caoimhe’s hand with his, the hall shouted skol in more excitement. “Let us feast and drink, for the Gods bless our people!” He exclaimed and the people shouted in agreement, returning to their food. Ivar would not be kept away from Caoimhe, his hands and his lips constantly seeking her attention until she at last agreed to retire to the bedchamber. 

Ivar quickly tired her out, laughing as she fell asleep after only their second coupling and she begged him not to tease her.

“I make life, it is a difficult task,” she said, resting her hand on her stomach and he smiled, looking to it. He traced over her hand and nodded.

“I will agree with you on that, sleep my sweet wife,” he whispered and kissed her forehead, she smiled tiredly as she drifted off.


	64. Chapter 64

Perhaps it was the heat, perhaps it was the lack of food because Caoimhe could not get more than bread down. Whatever it was that lead to it, it was tragedy all the same. It was in the night when she felt the first stabbing pain, she sat up on her elbows, her hands resting on her stomach and looked down to it. Again the pain hit her, she felt warmth between her legs and she pushed the blankets clumsily off her. Blood soaked the linen and she frantically battered Ivar, who laid beside her. 

“Ivar!” She exclaimed, he grunted and she nearly shoved him off the bed with her hand. He groaned but rolled over on his back.

“What is it wife?” He asked, rubbing his eyes.

“I am losing your child,” she said and Ivar quickly dropped his hands, looking to her. She pointed to the blood and he sat up, staring at it.

“Are you sure?” He asked and she looked at him. “Let me get the healer,” he said, moving but she grabbed at his arm, he looked to it.

“She will do nothing, there is nothing to be done, Ivar,” she said and Ivar looked at her.

“I do not understand how you are so calm,” he said.

“What else am I to do? This child has left me and was not meant to be, it is only the pain I fear now,” she said as she winced and Ivar gripped her hand, kissing her knuckles. 

“I am sorry,” he said quietly, more quietly than she thought Ivar could ever be. She reached over and held his face in her other hand.

“Promise me there will be more,” she said and he held her gaze.

“More?” He asked and she nodded.

“Promise me we will try again, let the pain be made easier by the hope of more,” she said, dropping her hand and wincing again in pain.

“Of course, I will have you with child whenever your womb is empty,” he said and she smiled. “I will litter the earth with our children, if you will allow me,” he continued and she laughed softly as the pain subsided for a moment. He continued to promise her more children, his devotion as she went through the pain and when at last it was over, he left her to get the healer. She laid in the bed, in the mess of her lost child and stared at the ceiling, at last the tears appeared. She did not want them to come when Ivar was there, he was more tender than her and she knew one must be strong. She heard the returning footsteps and wiped at her face quickly, looking as the door opened.


	65. Chapter 65

After that, Ivar worked harder and harder to please Caoimhe. He didn’t want her becoming depressed over the lost child, though he mourned them when she wasn’t around and had his words with the child, seated on the shores of Kattegat. He said his farewell to the little soul he had never met but had been so excited to meet. He had worried afterward that he would not be able to give Caoimhe a viable child, that she would suffer miscarriage after miscarriage and they would be torn apart from the sorrow. Caoimhe seemed to handle the miscarriage well enough, she seemed to make peace on her own accord and soon enough, returned to Ivar’s side as his loving wife. He began noticing, albeit slowly, that she was making efforts to turn him on. 

He was sat at the table with his brothers, eating an apple he had sliced with his knife and they were laughing at a bawdy joke Ubbe had made when Caoimhe appeared. She had a pitcher in her hand and a smile on her face, Ivar gazed at her for a moment. She leaned down, pouring the mead into his cup and his eyes were on her face for a moment, trying to comphrend her emotion. They soon trailed down to her chest though and it quickly became obvious what she was doing, her breasts on show for him. They were tight beneath her dress but she had a low cut dress designed, he assumed just for him. He couldn’t help but simply stare at them, his apple slice linger on his lips and suddenly he realized his brothers were too quiet, he looked. Both Hvitserk and Ubbe’s eyes were on her breasts, he glowered at them. She stood, resting her hand on the bottom of the jug and his eyes returned to hers.

“Do you need anything else, my husband?” She asked, calmly and he smiled, shaking his head. She moved away and Ivar watched her leave. 

“I can see now why you married her,” Hvitserk said and Ivar stabbed his knife uncomfortably close to his brother’s hand on the table. 

“Keep your eyes to your own wife, brother,” he said and Hvitserk smiled. Ivar looked to Ubbe, worried that his eyes would still be on his wife but he was pleased to see they were firmly on his own wife. 

Caoimhe watched Ivar from the shadows after she had put on the show for him, she smiled as he angrily threatened Hvitserk and smiled as she saw Ivar look to Ubbe worriedly. Ubbe had been smart enough to look away from her in time so Ivar didn’t see but she knew his eyes had been on her, they were always on her. She knew she would be punished for the show she put on and she was looking forward to it, she wanted his seed inside her.


	66. Chapter 66

The cold wind whispered through rays of sun, wrapping around corners of homes and finding its way into cracks of the wood. The winter chill had begun and Caoimhe could smell the incoming snow. She sat on the porch of the Great Hall as the sun set over the harbor, her eyes watching the specular light play against the sky and her attention was only taken when footsteps were heard from behind. She glanced over her shoulder, recognized Ubbe and she looked back to the harbor.

"How are you, Ubbe," she said and he leaned against the door frame, working on the food in his hand.

"I am well, how are you princess?" he asked and she smiled to herself at his loving nickname. "I hear you are trying for another with Ivar," he said and she nodded.

"I am hopeful the Gods will bless us once more," she said, falling back in her seat and resting her hand on her flat stomach. Ubbe moved and sat beside her, she looked to him. He was still as handsome as the day he came upon her father's shores and he held her gaze. Between them, there always were unspoken words and feelings, things they dared not say lest they act on them.

"I am as well," he said and she smiled, recognizing his sincerity. 

"Thank you," she said and they both looked to the sunset. "How about you and Gunna?" she asked and Ubbe shrugged.

"She is a beautiful and loving woman," he said, resting a hand on his knee as he stared at the sun, squinting in it. He turned his head and held her gaze again. "She is not you though," he said and Caoimhe stared at him, unnerved.

"But she is a beautiful and loving woman," she said, repeating his words and he sighed, nodding.

"That she is but again, she is not you and for some reason, I cannot get you out of my mind," he said and Caoimhe sighed, shaking her head.

"Ubbe, this has been said and done," she said. "I am married to Ivar and he will have no other man in my bed," she said.

"I know this but it does not make it any easier," he said. She sighed, pausing for a moment as she continued to stare into the horizon and then shrugged as she rose.

"A different lifetime," she said and paused again, looking down at him. She leaned down and pressed her lips against his forehead. "A different life," she murmured and parted from him, returning to the warmth of the Great Hall.


	67. Chapter 67

Ivar wallowed in his misery, drinking until the cup ran empty and slamming it on the table to indicate he wanted more. The thrall would rush over and fill it quickly, hoping to avert his anger. He had yet to be able to give Caoimhe the child she wanted and he knew it was because of his crippleness. He wondered if Conri was even his but the boy's looks could not be denied, his temperment. He was Ivar through and through. Hvitserk had watched his brother carefully, the drunker he got and soon placed a hand over the cup as the thrall went to fill it again.

"I think you have had enough, brother," he said and Ivar looked to him.

"Do not tell me when I have had enough," he said, scowling and slapping his hand away, the thrall filled it.

"What is so wrong you drown yourself in mead?" he asked and Ivar shook his head.

"It would not matter if I spoke of it, it will make no difference," he muttered, leaning heavily against the arm of his chair as though he could not hold himself up. 

"Brother," Hvitserk said and Ivar sighed, shaking his head.

"Leave me be," he murmured again and Hvitserk studied him. The conversation would go nowhere, Hvitserk realized this now but he did not want to leave Ivar alone either. He looked around the hall for Caoimhe, she would be able to handle him but she was nowhere to be found. He suddenly had a thought and looked for Ubbe as well, there was no sign of him either. Hvitserk sighed and rose from his seat, moving from the table. If both were missing, he did not have much hope for Ivar's mood.


	68. Chapter 68

He was like a snake slithering in the shadowed grass, Caoimhe lay asleep in the bed and the fire crackled against the cold that was slowly winning the battle. He paused at the edge of the bed, staring at his sleeping wife and pulled himself onto the edge, turning to look at her over his shoulder. He slowly laid down in the bed, arranging himself into a comfortable position and stared at the wooden ceiling. 

“You are late to bed,” Caoimhe’s voice broke the silence, sending his heartbeat racing in surprise and he turned his head to her.

“I had things to sort out,” he said and she opened her eyes, looking to him.

“What type of things?” She asked. Ivar was aware in that moment that she knew his thoughts, knew why he had spent the night alone in his chair but he did not want to confirm them to her, did not want to give her the upper hand.

“Things,” he said and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the feeling of her gaze. Suddenly her hand pressed against his chest and he reopened his eyes, she was hanging over him.

“There is nothing to worry about, husband,” she vowed and he studied her face, still beautiful to him. “I am yours and no one else’s,” she said and ran a finger down the side of his face, pausing on his chin. She leaned down and pressed her lips against his, he inhaled the sweet scent of flowers as it washed over him. 

“Then why do you seek Ubbe,” he said as the kiss was broken and she sighed, running her hand down his chest and back up again.

“There has been many things shared between us, we have words to speak that must be spoken in private but they are nothing to do with love,” she said.

“Then why must they be spoken in private?” He asked and she kissed him again.

“My Ivar, do not worry so,” she said and lowered her kisses. He tried to refrain from enjoying them, tried to refuse them but soon they lulled his defenses into falling, allowing her to take over his senses. 

—-

Ivar could not help but how his eyes flew to Ubbe when he entered the Great Hall the next morning, he did not trust him. He watched as Ubbe sat beside Hvitserk and the brothers greeted each other. They had always been so close, Ivar did not have that in any of his brothers and he was envious of them. He had always stood against the world by himself and once his mother died, he did not have an ally. Caoimhe was his only ally now and he had to share her with Ubbe, he did not like it. 

“How are you this morning, husband?” Caoimhe asked, startling him as she rested a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her, resplendent in a green dress with her hair delicately tied back in braids. He took her hand in his grasp and pressed it gently against lips. 

“I am well,” he said and she smiled. She left him to greet others and he watched as she moved, still as captivated as the first time he had watched her. 

“She is a beautiful woman,” a voice came and Ivar glanced over at it, staring at its source. He was sure he had at last lost his mind and was hallucinating, the man smiled at him before he started laughing. “Hello Ivar the Boneless,” he said, clamping him heavily on his shoulder and Ivar made a strange noise before grasping his arm.

“Floki?” He asked, pulling himself up and the man hugged him tightly but as gently as he could, knowing he could injure him. “Where did you?” He asked, confused by his own question.

“Last night, you were already in bed,” Floki said and Ivar laughed again, shaking his head. “I see you are doing well,” he said as both men seated themselves and Ivar nodded.

“Things have gone well for me,” he agreed and Floki smiled, taking a cup of mead offered. 

“Your wife is beautiful,” he said, motioning to Caoimhe who was conversing with Hvitserk and Ubbe. “Your brothers seem to approve,” he said and Ivar gritted his teeth.

“One more than the other,” he said and Floki gazed at him from over the rim of his cup, eyebrows raised.

“Oh?” He asked and looked back to the brothers. “Ubbe?” He asked, looking back at Ivar and he nodded. “Reminds me of Ragnar and Rollo,” he said and leaned back in his seat, Ivar looked to him. “Rollo always had fancied Lagertha but Ragnar got to her first but that didn’t stop Rollo from trying,” he said. 

“Ubbe has done more than try,” Ivar muttered and Floki smiled.

“What is the shared affections of a woman between brothers, eh?” Floki asked, tapping Ivar’s hand.

“I don’t share,” Ivar stated and Floki smiled.

“No you do not, you mad cripple,” he said and Ivar glared at him while Floki laughed.


	69. Chapter 69

Floki's visit seemed to reinvigorate Ivar, return him to the ambition he once had, and he hobbled around the village to show off what they had made of Kattegat. Floki silently admired the woodwork, the increase in security and when at last they came to the bottom of the hill, where Ragnar's hut stood atop, he paused.

"Come on Floki," Ivar said and the man looked to him then back to the hut.

"I would rather not," he said, and Ivar stood straighter, gazing at him. "What is held within that hut for me is not anything I would like to relive," he said. "Show me the harbor again," he said and began to wander off, Ivar gazed at him for a moment before following. He glanced over his shoulder at the hut but quickly turned back trying to keep up with the long-legged boat builder. 

\---

Ivar settled beside Caoimhe that night smelling of fresh air and the excitement of the day, he had been proud to show his once tutor everything he had done. Floki seemed to approve for the most part and Ivar was happy with that. He had arranged a feast in the man's honor, hastily but with as much food as he could provide along with entertainment. A storyteller sat in the middle of the hall, leaning on his walking stick and his hood pulled over his head.

"Who is this man?" Caoimhe whispered to Ivar as she drank, and he glanced back at her from his plate.

"I do not know, my brothers say he wandered into the village and said he had a story to tell for a bit of food," Ivar said and she nodded, keeping her eyes upon the stranger. 

"Did they get a name?" she asked, and Ivar shrugged.

"I do not know, I have been too busy," he said, and she sighed but settled back in her seat, awaiting the story. At last, when the final meal had been eaten, he began to speak and all paid attention. His voice was smooth, the timber deep and as he spoke, it was as though he painted images in the air with his words. Caoimhe could not take her eyes from him, it was as if the world outside the Great Hall had paused and all were silent to listen to this great tale of Gods. 

"I have told my tale and now I am on my way, be wary of crossing the Gods for they are never far away," he said as he rose slowly, as though his bones had lived a thousand years and as everyone jostled back into action, he turned. His eyes landed on Caoimhe, she stared at him enraptured and he turned away again, knarled fingers wrapped around the walking stick. He made his way out of the hall, the large doors letting the cold air in and it attacked the flames, which rose higher. 

Caoimhe rose, pushing back her chair and moving quickly around the tables, the loud din of the hall echoing in her ears. She escaped it through the doors and stopped upon the edge of the landing of the first step. She watched the hunched figure make their way down the steps and over the silent land, basking in the full moon's light. She followed him quietly, attempting to go unseen and unheard. He turned a corner and panic filled her heart; afraid she would lose him. She quickly made the turn and nearly fell into him as he stood to wait. 

"Who are you?" she sputtered, pulling at the hem of her skirt to make sure it didn't enter the puddle at her feet, that stood between them. The man looked at her, his white beard was scraggly and his wrinkles many, his blue eyes held certain tiredness to them.

"The gods know me as dragon slayer, but you will know me by Sigurd," he said and Caoimhe studied him.

"Sigurd?" she asked, recognizing Ivar's brother's name. "He is Ivar's brother," she said, and the man smiled.

"Perhaps but he was named after a forbearer," he said, and she studied him. 

"But he was killed long ago," she said, and the old man smiled sadly.

"Ay, stabbed in the back by his own brother," he murmured.

"But you say you are the same Sigurd?" she asked, and the man's eyes ventured back to her, quietly gazing at her for a moment.

"I journey the lands in search of someone to listen to my many stories, seeking kindness where I have known none," he said. "You are Caoimhe, Queen of Ivar the Boneless, are you not?" he asked.

"I am," she said warily.

"Ivar is the last of my line, the beloved of my daughter," he said and leaned against the house they stood by. "The gods have sent me to find him," he said.

"He is not a hard man to find, his name is across the lands," she said, and he smiled, nodding.

"Ay," he agreed. "I was only stalled by the ache in my bones, the withering of my mortal body," he said and sighed, shaking his head. 

"Why did the Gods have you seek him out?" she asked, and he looked at her.

"The impatience of youth, you have many years before you, but you are so impatient for tomorrow," he said with a shake of his head. "Ivar the Boneless' legend will far outweigh his fathers, even mine but he must beware his pride, it will be the ax that falls him," he said. "Go now to him, keep him wise Caoimhe," he said.

"Where will you go?" she asked and he smiled, looking past her now.

"To wherever the Gods lead me," he said and stood, starting to walk away. Caoimhe wanted to speak more with him but she knew that he would not turn back to her now, instead, she watched until he disappeared. She turned back to the Great Hall and upon entering, her eyes rested on Ivar. He was in a deep conversation with his brothers and barely glanced up as she sat next to him, but his hand found hers upon the armrest. He held it tightly and she could not help but smile.


	70. Chapter 70

In a time when the Gods roamed the earth beside the mortals, Ivar had risen quickly to the status of fame and glory. The people loved him out of fear and the villages in far off lands prayed that he never visit them. He had taken his father’s dream and expanded it ten fold. 

It was to the inheritance of this vast empire he looked to now, he would not leave Caoimhe alone and would keep her in bed long after the village had risen. When no child came of it, Caoimhe announced she would take a pilgrimage to pray for another and that she would take only her thrall.

“Do me good will, wife and take Hvitserk for protection,” he said, clasping her hand and she smiled.

“Do you not think I can protect myself?” She asked and Ivar smiled as well.

“I know you can but it will make me feel better to know there are two swords instead of one,” he said.

“And I assume you will not allow Ubbe?” She asked, a glimmer of teasing in her eyes and Ivar rolled his.

“You know that will not calm me, I want a child of my blood and not my brothers,” he said and she laughed, nodding.

“I am glad we can joke about this now,” she said and he smiled, shrugging.

“You have not given me reason to be suspicious,” he said and she smiled, he kissed her knuckles. “So you will take Hvitserk?” He asked.

“If he is able to come,” she said.

“He will be, I will tell him,” he said and rose from the seat, leaving her. She stared at the wooden table, her fingers running over the veins in the wood and sighed. If she did not give Ivar another, if she could not and the Gods told her so, would he still be so devoted to her? She had given him an heir but there had to be more in case anything happened to Conri. 

—-

Caoimhe sat upon the large steed Ivar had provided, her cloak pulled high over head and her thrall sat beside her, on her horse. Another had their belongings packed on his bag and Hvitserk soon rode up from the stables. 

“You are ready?” He asked and she nodded, looking by him as Ivar moved from around the corner. He came to her side and reached up for her hand, she gave it to him. He kissed the palm and rested it against his cheek.

“Return to me, wife, safely,” he said and she smiled. He turned to Hvitserk and the brothers’ shared a silent gaze. Caoimhe leaned down towards Ivar and rested her lips against his. “I love you,” he whispered and she smiled.

“And I love you,” she replied and sat back up. “Let us ride,” she said and snapped the reins, the entourage followed. She looked over her shoulder and felt her heart ache seeing the lonely Ivar, leaning against his cane watching her depart.


	71. The Hollow Crown

The ride had been expensive, both of coin and body. Caoimhe had worn within the second day, Hvitserk gave her words of encouragement but they were soon waining in power. 

“It is not much further, do not let your body fail you,” Hvitserk said, tendering reaching out to rest a hand on his sister in law’s arm and Caoimhe smiled at him, though the exhaustion was clear in her eyes.

“I will not, thank you,” she said and they pushed their horses’ further. They saw in the distance the temples, the chants of the priests could be heard soon in the wind and Caoimhe took heart in them, knowing they were not far off. At last, they entered the sanctuary. “Finally,” Caoimhe whispered and Hvitserk smiled at her. They dismounted and led their horses further into the land of the Gods. A priest soon came to greet them, their arrival had been quickly announced throughout and their horses were taken for rest.

“Caoimhe, wife of Ivar the Boneless and Hvitserk, son of Ragnar,” he greeted. “To what is this honor due?” He asked, clasping his hands.

“I come to make an offering to the gods, in hopes for my child,” she said, resting her hand on her flat stomach and the priest looked to her.

“Of course, come,” he said and led the pair away. “What offerings have you brought?” He asked and Caoimhe looked over her shoulder.

“We have brought wine and brought coin to buy,” she said and the priest nodded.

“We have plenty to offer for your coin, that should not be a problem,” he said and they were led into the hall where the priests gathered for meals, where the feasts were held. There they were given food and wine, replenishing their spirts. “We will give offering in the morning, when you are rested and the Gods are listening more clearly,” he said and Caoimhe smiled, nodding. He departed the table and left them in peace.

Morning came, Caoimhe’s coin had bought enough sacrifices to please all the gods and they were quickly spattered in blood, chants to the gods filled their ears. Her many filled wine jugs were placed around the great statue of Odin and Frigg. When done, the priest that had greeted them, turned to Caoimhe. 

“And now, my child, the Gods shall bless you,” he said and Caoimhe nodded, Hvitserk guided her from the temple. 

“It is sad to know that both my coin and sacrifice cannot guarantee what I wish,” she said and Hvitserk smiled.

“Perhaps it is best that way or it would allow the rich to obtain what the poor never could,” he said and Caoimhe shrugged slightly as the returned to their room. 

—-

They returned to Kattegat at last, Ivar was there to greet them and he watched as Caoimhe dismounted. 

“It is done?” He asked and she nodded. 

“It is done, now the flame need only be lit,” she said and Ivar smiled.

“Then let it be so,” he murmured and kissed her tenderly. Hvitserk smiled and wandered off to find his own beloved wife. 

—

It was late in the night, Hvitserk had stepped outside to relieve himself when he heard the familiar sound of hoof steps and he glanced over his shoulder. Through the streets, he saw several shrouded figures upon horses and he watched them carefully until the disappeared from the street, around the corner. He finished and moved round the corner, watching them as they slipped from the village. He paused for a moment but decided at last to return to the warmth of his bed, happy to nestle in beside his wife. 

—-

It was not until hours into dinner that a messenger rushed into the Great Hall, breathless and worn from travel. 

“King Ivar, Queen Caoimhe,” he gasped, falling to one knee before them.

“What is it?” Ivar asked.

“It is the temple of Odin and Frigg, it burns,” he said and Ivar’s eyes widened, Caoimhe looked to him. “They said it burns with the strength of a thousand fires and will not be quelled,” he said and Ivar was silent for a moment, Hvitserk stared at them. Had they not just been there?

“This is a sign, this child shall bring even the gods to their knees! This child shall make gods mortal!” He exclaimed, resting a hand on Caoimhe’s stomach and Hvitserk stared at the hand, something just did not feel right to him. 

—-

The people had retired, the news of the burning temple on each of their lips and the fear of what this child may bring in their hearts. Hvitserk sought Ivar out, finding him at last alone in the room where he took solace and planned his many raids. 

“It was you,” he said and Ivar looked up at him, his crystal eyes studying his older brother.

“What?” He asked, shaking his head and Hvitserk moved closer.

“It was you that set fire to the temple,” he said and Ivar laughed.

“Come now brother, how could I have done so? I have been here with you this entire time,” he said and Hvitserk shook his head.

“But there were men, I saw them in the shadow of the night, they snuck from the village, I did not think much of it and nearly forgot but I know you had something to do with this, Ivar,” he said and Ivar smiled at him.

“I think you have lost your wits with the wine tonight, brother,” he said and Hvitserk shook his head.

“No, I have not,” he said and paused. He stepped closer to his brother and held his gaze. “If you think that you can conquer even the gods and their lands, brother, I fear your sanity,” he said and Ivar continued to smile at him. 

“Hvitserk, it is sleep you need now,” he said, clasping his shoulder and squeezing it, Hvitserk winced. “Go to your wife,” he said and Hvitserk studied him.

“It was the wine jugs,” he breathed and Ivar stared at him. “I knew it odd how careful she was with them, how desperate she was to be sure that they did not spill or be near fire but I could not think of why, now I know,” he said and looked up to meet Ivar’s eyes again. “You fill them with pitch or oil, you made sure they were ready to be lit,” he said and Ivar sighed.

“Brother, you speak dangerous words now and I ask you not to speak them again or you will have to be dealt with, much like Margarethe,” he said and Hvitserk stared at him. “Now go before I call the guard,” he said and released his brother’s shoulder, Hvitserk stared at him for a moment. He finally left and returned to his wife as Ivar instructed. He knew now there were no limits to Ivar’s grab for power and that now he was in danger, now he was in peril’s way. Ivar left no witness to his bloodshed and their shared blood would not give him any safety.


	72. Chapter 72

Ubbe lit the single candle, sending a dim light across the table and looked up to Hvitserk, his breath clouded in front of him.

“What reason have you brought me out in the stark of night and in the freezing cold?” Ubbe demanded and Hvitserk huddled over the table.

“It is our brother, he has lost his mind at last I think,” he said and Ubbe laughed quietly, shaking his head.

“What do you mean at last? He lost his mind long ago,” he said and Hvitserk shook his head now.

“No, he set fire to the temple,” he said and Ubbe’s eyebrows raised, staring at him wordlessly for a moment.

“How do you now this?” He asked and Hvitserk leaned back.

“I have my way,” he said and Ubbe shook his head.

“If I am to accuse Ivar of burning down the temple of the Gods then I will need more than your way,” he said and Hvitserk sighed.

“When Caoimhe and I went to the temple, for her to give homage and pray to the gods, she had these jars,” he said, motioning their shape in the air with his hands. “Seven or eight of them, she said they were full of wine to offer,” he said. “But the whole trip she checked on them at every stop, being sure they did not clink together, that they stayed in their wrappings and I could not figure out why,” he said and Ubbe shrugged, leaning back in his seat.

“She wanted to be sure they did not break and spill,” he said and Hvitserk shook his head determinedly.

“That is not all, there was a night that I went out to relieve myself and I saw several men leaving Kattegat, shrouded in hoods, I think it was those men that left to set the fire,” he said.

“And you think the jars were full of some sort of starter?” Ubbe asked and Hvitserk nodded.“So what of it? There is nothing we can do and I doubt any will believe us,” Ubbe said and Hvitserk sighed.

“I do not know but I feel like we should at least do something, Ivar is now taunting the gods and I do not want to be on the side that knew but did nothing about it,” he said and Ubbe studied him in the shadows. He sighed at last, rising from his seat and pushing his chair into the table. He wrapped his fingers around the back of it and leaned against it, holding Hvitserk’s gaze.

“But I would not want to be on the side that accused the mad king without proof either,” he said. “We must find proof first and then make the accusation,” he said and Hvitserk nodded, staring at the table. “I do not know how though, it would all be burned in the fire and I doubt Ivar is stupid enough to leave evidence merely lying around,” he said and stroked his beard. “It is late and I am cold, I will return to my warm bed and we can speak on this later,” he said and gazed down at his younger brother who nodded. “You should do the same,” he said pointedly and left Hvitserk in the darkness, pondering how to prove what he was so sure of.


	73. Chapter 73

Caoimhe lay in bed beside Ivar, the furs pulled up on her to block out the cold drafts but her hands lay atop them, her fingers pulling at the fur. 

“Do you doubt what we have done?” She asked at last and looked to Ivar, whose eyes had been closed. They opened now and he looked to her, studying her silently.

“What do you mean?” He asked and she shrugged, running her hand to her stomach.

“Do you think the things we have done to assure this child is seen as a god will curse us?” She asked and Ivar shook his head.

“We are the gods, there will be no cursing,” he said and she studied his profile.

“What do you mean?” She asked and he sighed, exasperated at her badgering.

“Before my father’s death, he spoke of his disbelief in the gods and their ways, he said how we were the ones who had created them, not the other way around,” he said. “And I believe him, so I do not think if we burn a temple it will bring the fury of the so called gods down upon us,” he said and rolled on his side, gazing at his wife. He reached out and stroked her soft cheek, smiling. “Go to sleep my wife, you need rest now for two,” he said and she sighed but the softer his touch, the quicker she fell into rest. At last she slept, Ivar watched her as she did and leaned closer, pressing his lips against hers. She was all he had left of his sanity and he knew that no amount of gods nor warriors would tear her from them.

—-

The brothers sat at the table, Ivar at the head and discussed the future raids. The generals and commanders that Ivar had put in place rattled off the locations, the armies they’d engage. When it was all said and done, they left the brothers to their private words. Hvitserk glanced at Ubbe as he rose to leave and Ubbe nodded gently, Ivar kept his eyes on the pair. 

“You are up to something, brother,” he said and Ubbe looked quickly back to him.

“Am I?” He asked and Ivar smiled.

“Do not think that I cannot spot a plan before it is hatched, you and Hvitserk have spoken outside our group,” he said and Ubbe sighed. “It is about the temple fire, is it not?” He asked and Ubbe shifted in his seat, Ivar laughed shaking his head. “I told Hvitserk to leave it alone, to not question what he did not understand but he has now brought you into it, hasn’t he?” He asked and looked back to Ubbe.

“Is it true?” He asked and Ivar studied him, silently.

“Yes,” he said and Ubbe nearly choked on his own tongue.

“Ivar! The Gods will not favor you if you burn their temples!” He exclaimed and Ivar smiled, shrugging as he leaned back in his seat.

“Who is to say I believe in the gods?” He asked and Ubbe stared at him. “Our own father went to his death saying his disbelief in them, why should I believe?” He asked and Ubbe shook his head.

“You have gone mad as Hvitserk said,” he murmured and Ivar sighed.

“Have I? Perhaps I am mad but I would rather be mad then believe in these gods and live my life they way they want instead of how I want,” he said. “So now you will go and tell the villagers that I set these fires, that I have lost my mind,” he said.

“So what if I do? Is it not true?” He asked and Ivar shrugged.

“I do not care, to be honest brother, I do not care what the gods nor the people think of me, they are not my destiny,” he said and looked to the door as it opened, Caoimhe entered. “She is my destiny and the child she carries within will be yours as well as the villagers, that is all I care for,” he said and Caoimhe came to his side, he kissed her as she leaned down.

“Ubbe, I am glad to see you are well, I heard you had fallen ill with the cold,” she said and Ubbe shrugged. “You should not go out late at night or you will catch death,” she said, a smile on her face but Ubbe eyed her, it was the tone she used that worried him. “I am going to the stables, I do not like how our horses have been looking and I intend to see what they are being fed,” she said and Ivar nodded, resting a hand on her stomach briefly. She smiled at him and left the hall, Ivar looked to his brother.

“My wife’s words are wise, you should heed them,” he said and Ubbe shook his head. He rose quickly and stormed from the hall, leaving a smirking Ivar in his wake.


End file.
